Entre rêve et réalité
by luna904
Summary: Il essaie de le haïr. Il voudrait l'oublier. Après tout ce n'est qu'un assassin ... mais ... il l'aime.
1. Chapitre 1 Au commencement

Chapitre n°1 Au Commencement

Le jour venait à peine de se lever. Dans une chambre minuscule, une brume de lumière éclairait un corps endormi, recroquevillé, comme un enfant, fragile. Les cheveux noirs, ébouriffés, tombaient sur des yeux clos sans doute gonflés par les larmes.

Des pas lourds montèrent rageusement l'escalier. Le dormeur ne sembla pas troublé outre mesure, remua un peu, le drap glissa, dévoilant le torse, pâle, finement musclé, totalement imberbe. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avec force et hurla :  
- Potter ! Réveille-toi !! Il est déjà neuf heures, Marge ne vas pas tarder à arriver ! Lève-toi ! Bon à rien !  
Un autre que Harry Potter aurait sans douté obéi, la tête baissée, mais lui bondit de son lit comme une furie, ouvrit la porte violemment et la baguette brandie, menaçant.  
L'oncle Vernon, surpris, recula, ses bajoues tremblaient, tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient à la rampe d'escalier. L'espace de deux secondes, il observa son neveu, sans croiser ce regard, habituellement envoûtant, qui était présentement vert sombre et orageux.

Enfin il se reprit :  
- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Nous t'avons nourri, logé et vêtu pendant toutes ces années, malgré la folie qui émane de toi et des tiens, et tu oses te montrer violent ? Le vieux croûton est mort à présent, tu n'as plus d'avenir, personne là-bas ne voudra de toi, tu es fini !! Tu vas finir comme ton cher père, alcoolique, asséna-t-il avec un plaisir évident.  
- Personne ne veut de moi ? Mais détrompez-vous !!C'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez, vous n'entendrez jamais plus parler de moi ! N'espérez même pas que je vous sois reconnaissant pour votre générosité, vous n'avez fait que me pourrir la vie pendant toutes ces années ! Et vous savez quoi ? Si vous voulez manger, démerdez vous ! Je ne suis pas votre esclave ! Et pour votre gouverne, Albus Dumbledore était un grand homme, plus grand que vous ne le serez jamais !  
Harry recula et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il s'adossa au mur, tremblant de tout son être. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues blêmes.  
Dumbledore était enterré depuis à peine deux jours, mais le chagrin qu'il ressentait était toujours aussi profond, aussi lourd.  
Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler, recevoir ses conseils, plus jamais le vieux mage ne le regarderait de ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Il se sentait incapable, plus personne ne lui expliquerait ce qu'il avait à faire. Bien sûr il avait le soutien de l'Ordre, de l'ensemble du corps professoral du collège, et de ses amis, il le savait, étaient près à donner leur vie pour lui, mais rien ne serait plus comme avant.  
Son seul but dans la vie était à présent de tuer Voldemort.

Harry ouvrit sa malle, et y entassa vêtements, livres, ingrédients de potion, plumes, encre et son balai au préalable magiquement rétréci. Lorsqu'il arriva au bas des escaliers, la malle flottant qui le suivait de près, la tante Pétunia poussa un cri perçant, et l'oncle Vernon, affolé, arriva au pas de course au secours de son épouse. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : sur le pas de la porte, un tas de vêtements de grande taille gisait, seule trace du passage de son neveu.

Quand Harry arriva devant le Terrier, après deux heures de voyage, il ressentit une joie profonde. Il allait enfin retrouver sa vraie famille, des personnes qui l'aimait pur ce qu'il était, et qui ne voyaient pas seulement en lui le sauveur du monde sorcier.

A peine eut-il poussé le portail que Molly Weasley sortit en trombe de la cuisine, presque aussitôt suivie de Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, et Ginny, qui resta sur le seuil, tandis que les autres se précipitaient sur Harry, heureux.

-Harry, mon chéri, tu aurais dû nous prévenir, nous serions venus te chercher, lui reprocha Molly en le serrant contre elle.  
-Harry, comme je suis heureuse de te voir, renchérit Hermione en l'embrassant chaleureusement.  
-Mais lâchez-le vous deux, on dirait des poules qui se battent pour une graine !! Harry, mon frère, ça fait du bien de te revoir !!  
-Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir, même si ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus !! Mais … Ron ! Hermione ! Rugit-il.  
-Quoi ?! Demanda Hermione timidement.  
-Il était temps !!  
-Oh Harry je sais à quel point on a pu t'embêter avec nos disputes mais …, s'écria Hermione, visiblement rassurée, pour être aussitôt coupée par Ron :  
-On te racontera plus tard.  
-Pas de problème, ça fait six ans que j'attends ça, je peux encore patienter un peu ! Mais où est Ginny ? s'enquit-il, car il ne l'avait pas vue, immobile sur le pas de la porte.

Lorsque enfin il la vit, il courut la prendre dans ses bras. Il embrassa son nez, son cou, son front et enfin ses lèvres, doucement. Ginny, au bord des larmes, le serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces. Il enfouit le visage dans ses cheveux, et murmura à son oreille :  
- Gin', je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi ! Je te veux avec moi, toujours ?  
- Je t'aime, répondit-elle seulement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais Ginny ne s'en aperçut pas, trop heureuse de ces retrouvailles. Il est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés que depuis deux jours, mais l'idée de ne se revoir qu'une fois que Voldemort serait mort était pour elle un idée insupportable.

Elle l'entraîna dans la cuisine où les rejoignirent bientôt Molly, Ron et Hermione. Les amoureux s'assirent autour de la table, pendant que Molly s'affairait autour du petit déjeuner.  
- Où est Arthur, madame Wesley ?  
- Oh il est au ministère. La mort de Dumbledore a provoqué beaucoup de remous, d'autant que Scrimgeour est un incapable. Il ne sait absolument rien des affaires du ministère, pesta Molly.  
- On dit pourtant que c'est un très bon Auror et un excellent stratège, s'étonna Ron.  
- Pour foncer dans le tas, ça oui il est doué. Mais il n'est pas diplomate pour un sou ! Et si il continue comme ça, il va nous mettre les gobelins à dos !! Cracha Molly.  
- Il ne m'aime pas, grommela Harry, le visage sombre. Il m'en veut d'avoir refusé de faire de la publicité pour le ministère. Mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je resterai fidèle à Dumbledore jusqu'à ma mort !  
- Je ne sais pas si tu as eu raison de réagir ainsi, Harry, maintenant tu as le ministère contre toi, souffla Hermione.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il ose faire la même bêtise que Fudge. Il n'a pas trop le choix, il est obligé d'aider l'Ordre, où la population se retournera contre lui, répliqua Molly.  
- Aider l'Ordre ? Ce n'est pas plutôt l'Ordre qui aide le ministère, et pas l'inverse, intervint Ron.  
- Non Ron, je sais ce que je dis. C'est bien le ministère que aide l'Ordre. Réfléchit un instant tu veux !  
- Quelle belle image pour le ministère ! s'exclama Ginny.  
- Tu imagines peut-être qu'il s'en vante ? Non pas du tout, il tente plutôt de garder une bonne réputation, de se faire aimer. Cela dit, nous avons de plus en plus d'alliés au sein du ministère. Grisielda Marchbank par exemple, nous a apporté une aide précieuse ces deux derniers jours, expliqua Molly en servant à chaque adolescent une assiette remplie d'une généreuse portion de lard grillé, d'œufs au plat et de toasts grillés tartinés d'une généreuse couche de marmelade.  
- Dommage qu'il ait fallu que Rogue assassine Dumbledore pour que ces gens nous rejoignent, dit Harry, le regard noir.  
- Harry, je sais qu'il a tué Dumbledore, mais jusque la il avait toujours été loyal, osa Molly.  
- LOYAL ?! Oui c'est certain, il était loyal, jusqu'au moment ou il a tué Dumbledore, malgré ses supplications ! Oui c'est évident, il était loyal !! Hurla Harry, ivre de rage.  
Il se leva brusquement, repoussa son assiette, renversant au passage son jus d'orange, et sortit de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière.

Mrs Wesley, effondrée, tremblait de tout son être, Hermione était blottie dans les bras de Ron, dont les oreilles étaient écarlates, et Ginny sanglotait doucement, des larmes tombaient dans son assiette, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Harry, dehors, s'était assis contre un vieux chêne. Le regard dans le vide, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta ainsi, immobile, lorsque deux ombres familières se dessinèrent à ses pieds. Il leva les yeux, et vit Remus Lupin et Minerva McGonagall, tout deux lui adressaient un sourire bienveillant.  
Tout cela sonnait tellement … faux. Ils auraient pu venir rendre une visite à Molly, mais il lui paraissait invraisemblable que ce ne soit qu'un hasard. Il était sûr que Molly les avait appelés pour le raisonner.

- Salut Harry, dit Lupin.  
- Bonjour Harry, renchérit Minerva.

Pas de réaction

- Molly nous a appelés en urgence, reprit Lupin.  
- Il faut que tu retournes chez ton oncle et ta tante, il n'y a que la-bas que tu sois en sécurité.  
-Je. Refuse. D'y. Retourner !! Explosa Harry. Dumbledore est mort et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire c'est que je devrais retourner chez les Dursley ? C'est hors de question ! Je veux apprendre à me défendre, à me battre, et être capable de vaincre l'autre serpent avant la fin de l'année !!

Les regards de Remus et Minerva se croisèrent un instant, et cette dernière déclara d'un ton sec :

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de revenir à Poudlard cette année …  
- Non, je veux m'installer chez Sirius. Si ça ne pose pas de problème bien sûr.  
- Tu en as hérité, et visiblement nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire …  
- Non, effectivement, votre avis m'importe peu ! Chaque sorcier de ce pays compte sur moi pour le débarrasser de Voldemort, alors le minimum serait de me fournir les armes nécessaires, tu ne crois pas Remus ?  
- Effectivement, mais nous voulons aussi assurer ta sécurité et …  
- Je compte m'installer dès la fin de la semaine, l'interrompit Harry.  
- Nous allons faire notre possible pour t'aider, Harry, je te le promets.  
- Merci . Avez-vous réussi à trouver quelque chose depuis la mort de Dumbledore ?

Chacun en cet instant savait à qui Harry faisait allusion : Drago Malefoy, et Severus Rogue, qui avait tué Dumbledore sans la moindre pitié.

- Non, rien de très concluant. Mais le ministère s'est enfin réveillé et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. - Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.  
- Remus … l'avertit Minerva.  
- Non, Minerva, il a le droit de savoir ! Vous cherchez à le protéger, je le sais, mais c'est lui qui va tuer Voldemort et comme il le dit, il ne pourra jamais y arriver si on ne lui fait pas un minimum confiance .  
- Le ministère cherche avant tout à regagner la confiance du peuple. Depuis qu'Albus est mort, tout le monde doute : si le grand et puissant mage Albus Dumbledore n'a pas été en mesure de se protéger, qui protégera le peuple ? Scrimgeour déploie des forces énormes à la moindre broutille. Nous lui avons conseillé d'agir discrètement, et lui avons même proposé de mettre certains de nos agents sur le terrain, voir de leur donner les informations que nous avons pu récolter jusqu'ici. Il s'est vexé et ne veut plus entendre parler de l'Ordre.  
- Si seulement Albus était encore parmi nous, soupira Minerva, les yeux brillants.

Quand elle avait réalisé que Dumbledore était mort, elle s'était jurée de ne pas pleurer, de pas être faible, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.  
Il avait été son mentor. Son héros . L'homme qu'elle avait aimé en secret.

Harry, décontenancé, finit par se lever et salua Remus, puis Minerva, qu'il prit dans ses bras pour la première fois. Cette grande femme, que tous connaissaient comme sévère, était à présent abîmée par le chagrin, et semblait avoir dix ans de plus.  
Pour autant qu'il put en juger, Minerva apprécia le geste, mais repoussa Harry en douceur, sans doute se sentait-elle coupable de sa faiblesse.

- J'ai été heureux de vous voir, déclara Harry maladroitement. Je vais préparer mes affaires au plus vite pour pouvoir emménager Square Grimmaurd.

Ils s'éloignèrent en silence. Leur tache serait rude : ils devaient préparer Harry à battre Voldemort, et éventuellement à mourir.

Remus ne se sentait pas la force de perdre Harry, il s'y était tellement attaché. Il avait l'impression de revoir James dans tous ses gestes, et Lily dans ses regards désemparés. Il le considérait à présent presque comme son propre fils, mais pour rien au monde ne l'aurait avoué.

Minerva, de son coté, était aussi attachée à Harry que pouvait l'être Albus, mais, elle n'y pouvait rien, il lui était très difficile de montrer ses sentiments. Le geste de Harry lui avait brisé le cœur, ce serait sans doute le souvenir qu'elle emporterait dans la tombe. Elle s'était obligée à le repousser, ni lui ni elle ne devait être faible, surtout en ce moment, où leurs vies étaient tellement menacées.

Quand Harry entra dans la cuisine, Molly était assise sur une chaise, occupée à raccommoder magiquement un robe de sorcier rapiécée. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de sa présence, elle leva la tête :  
- Harry, mon chéri … Remus et Minerva sont-ils déjà partis ?  
- Oui, grogna Harry. Ils sont d'accord pour que j'arrête mes études, et je vais m'installer chez Sirius, sans doute dès demain.  
- Ah … bien … Je respecte ton choix, Harry, et tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, murmura Molly.  
-Merci.

Il rejoignit Ginny, seule dans sa chambre. Elle sursauta quand il entra. Ses yeux étaient rouges, elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

- Gin', je suis désolé. Jamais je n'aurais du te parler comme cela.

Elle se précipita dans ses bras, et il la serra contre lui.  
Il aurait voulu ressentir du bien-être, de l'amour, mais il se crispa à son contact ; ses gestes sonnaient faux, il pensait pourtant qu'il l'aimait. Sans doute était-ce dû aux émotions de la journée. Lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, il se laissa faire, mais ne ressentit aucun plaisir, ou très peu. Ginny ne s'aperçut de rien, heureusement.

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron dans la chambre de celui-ci, et passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter, à rire, comme à l'époque où ils n'avaient pas peur de mourir, avec insouciance.

- Harry, je sais que ça peut paraître bête, mais tu ne nous as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu était partis de chez ton oncle et ta tante, dit Hermione.  
- Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, répliqua Harry, sur la défensive.  
- Et bien voilà, nous te le demandons ; pourquoi es-tu parti de chez eux ? demanda Ron, malicieux.  
- Une dispute. Je n'ai pas supporté que mon oncle traite mon père d'alcoolique, et c'est tout juste si il ne me traitait pas en esclave, sois disant que parce que Dumbledore est mort personne ne voudra plus de moi ici.  
- …  
- Vous pensez que c'est vrai ? Après tout la plupart des sorciers me voient comme un égocentrique qui ne pense qu'a attirer l'attention sur lui . Ca a toujours été comme ça. Est-ce qu'une fois que je les aurai débarrassés de l'autre serpent ils ne voudront plus rien savoir de moi ?  
- Harry, ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait…  
- Comment peux-tu penser ainsi ? s'indigna Ron. Tu es mon meilleur ami, alors écoute : même si il est vrai que certains sorciers s'imaginent que tu es une sorte de Lockhart, la plupart savent que leur vie est entre tes mains, Harry, tu es le seul à pouvoir changer le cours des choses, et la plupart des personnes le savent. Si tu tues Voldemort, alors ils te respecteront, tu seras aussi célèbre que Merlin, et on louera ton nom dans les siècles à venir . Si tu meurs en essayant de le sauver, saches que tu ne seras pas le seul, je peux te promettre que l'on te suivra sans doute de près, bref si tu échoues, on se souviendra de toi comme de celui qui aura donné sa vie pour combattre le plus vil sorcier de tous les temps .  
- Merci Ron, murmura Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Ron, ému, le prit dans ses bras. Chacun des deux savait ce que signifiait les paroles de Ron : Hermione et lui étaient prêts à donner leur vie au même titre que Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent interrompus par Molly qui frappait doucement à la porte. Elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et dit avec un air d'excuse :

- Désolée de vous déranger, mais Arthur voudrait te parler Harry. Hermione et Ron vous pouvez venir, mais Ginny j'aimerais que tu restes ici.  
- Mais … maman, je veux venir …  
- J'AI DIS TU RESTES ICI !!

Arthur Weasley était assis devant la table. Son dos étais courbé, comme si il portait un poids dans la conscience. Harry, Ron et Hermione, quand ils l'aperçurent, devinèrent aussitôt qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important.

- Monsieur Weasley, bonjour, dit Harry en s'asseyant à sa droite.  
- Bonjour Harry, bonjour mes enfants.  
- Monsieur, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione timidement.

Arthur prit le temps de finir son assiette, de boire son verre d'eau, et répondit enfin d'une voix grave :  
- Mes enfants, il s'est passé aujourd'hui quelque chose de décisif pour les mois à venir.  
- De quoi parles-tu papa ? demanda Ron.

Arthur répondit en regardant fixement Harry :  
- Harry, mon garçon, je sais que ton cœur est rempli d'un désir de vengeance, mais promets moi d'écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire.  
- Je vous le promet, dit-il, méfiant.  
- Aujourd'hui s'est passé ce que nous n'aurions jamais imaginé. Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue se sont rendus.


	2. Chapitre 2 De l'autre côté du miroir

Chapitre 2 : De l'autre coté du miroir.

- Ils se sont … quoi ? Tenta Harry, abasourdi.  
- Ils se sont rendus, ce matin. Pas au ministère. Au Square Grimmaurd.  
- Mais … pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sont-ils rendus ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Ils disent qu'ils ont des choses très importantes à nous révéler sur Dumbledore et les Horcruxes.  
- Sur Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien savoir sur lui qu'on ne sait pas ? S'écria Harry.  
- Harry, c'est assez délicat … Ils ne veulent parler qu'à toi.  
- Je refuse qu'ils m'adressent la parole ! Déclara Harry, buté . Et puis de toute façon, ça m'étonnerai que Scrimgeour accepte que je les rencontre.  
- A vrai dire … le ministre ne sait pas qu'ils se sont rendus.  
- Admettons que j'accepte de les rencontrer … Qui me dit qu'ils ne vont pas tenter de me tuer ?  
- En réalité … nous avons trouvé un moyen pour que tu ne sois pas directement exposé : vous serez séparés par un miroir, tu pourras les voir, mais eux pas.  
- Harry, n'y va pas, s'il te plait …, supplia Hermione.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.  
- Ils vont tenter de te convaincre de leur innocence et …  
- Je ne demande que ça Hermione. Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … je voudrais comprendre pourquoi … pourquoi il a tué Dumbledore, qui avait toujours eu confiance en lui…  
- Harry, tu dois me donner ta réponse. Maintenant, exigea Arthur.  
- J'accepte.

Quand Severus a tué Dumbledore, le monde s'est écroulé sous mes pieds. Moi qui avait toujours vu en lui celui qui avait eu le courage de devenir agent double contre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne voyais plus qu'un assassin qui avait tué l'homme qui avait mis toute sa confiance en lui, le seul à avoir jamais osé croire Severus Rogue.

J'ai bien vu que Potter nous suivait comme un malade, mais Severus me forçait à aller plus loin, plus vite. J'avais peur, très peur. Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas su obéir aux ordres de celui que je craignais par dessus tout, ou bien parce que j'avais pris conscience de mon erreur en voyant le rayon mortel toucher le vieux fou ?

Il y à trois jours de cela, ou peut-être quatre, je méprisais cet homme qui voyait le bien en Severus Rogue. Je le croyais faible, idéaliste, la tête remplis d'utopie . Mais les épreuves que nous avons traversées avec Sev' m'ont forcées à revoir mon jugement.

Non, je n'apprécie pas plus Potter qu'avant, et Granger est toujours une sang de bourbe. Mais, eux, au moins, ont choisi le bon coté de la barrière. Le bien. Peut-être ne leur a-t-on pas laissé le choix. Moi j'avais le choix. Moi j'aurais pu aller trouver Potter, et tout lui expliquer. J'aurais pu défendre Dumbledore au lieux de laisser Sev' le tuer. Mais non, j'ai choisi de ne rien faire.  
J'étais faible.

Je le suis encore. Mais pas pour les même raison. Nous nous sommes terrés comme des lapins pendant ces quelques jours où Severus m'a tout dit, de lui, de Voldemort, mais aussi de Potter. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que de toute façon Dumbledore mourrait bien un jour, et qu'il en avait discuté avec lui, qu'il avait choisi de mourir pour défendre sa cause, et que, quitte à se retirer du monde des vivants, autant que ce soit de la main de celui qu'il respectait tant pour son courage.

J'ai vu en Severus des émotions qui m'étaient inconnues. Je l'ai vu pleurer, sangloter comme un enfant. Il y a une semaine de cela j'aurai ricané, mais je n'ai pu que le prendre dans mes bras, et à cet instant je me suis senti profondément idiot.

Maintenant je sais de quel coté je suis. Mais, contrairement à ce que je scandais régulièrement dans mon autre vie, oui c'est comme ça que Sev appelle cette époque proche et lointaine à la fois ou j'étais Drago Malefoy, prétentieux fils de mangemort, aujourd'hui, ma vie et mon destin ne dépendent plus de moi, ni même de Severus, mais de Potter.

Severus a choisi de mettre notre vie en ses mains. C'est pourquoi, quand nous avons décidé de nous rendre aux autorités, nous ne pensions pas aux même personnes. Moi j'imaginais le ministère, Srcimgeour et les Détraqueurs . Je savais que nous n'aurions sans doute même pas de procès, nous avions tué Dumbledore, nous allions recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur, point, je m'y étais résigné. Quand j'ai expliqué cela à Severus, il a ricané en me regardant d'un œil méprisant, regard habituellement réservé aux Gryffondors.  
« Je te reconnais bien là !! C'est trop facile ! Non, nous n'allons pas aller au ministère, mais au Q.G de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Non seulement nous allons nous rendre, mais en plus, nous les aiderons à tuer Voldemort. Oui, cher filleul, nous allons nous battre à leur coté. Ou, pour être plus précis, aux cotés d'Harry Potter. Nous lui avons pourri la vie pendant toutes ces années, c'est pourquoi nous allons mettre notre vie entre ses mains à lui. »

Quand il m'a dit ça, j'étais atterré, je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça.

C'est ainsi que tout à commencé, et c'est pour cette raison que je suis dans cette pièce glaciale, seul avec Remus Lupin, qui m'interroge patiemment. Je sais qu'il prend sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur moi, mais ce n'est pas lui, mon principal souci.

Je suis troublé. A quoi peut bien servir un miroir dans une salle de torture ? Car c'est bien dans une salle de torture que je suis.  
D'après le lycanthrope, Potter se trouve derrière et me voit, m'entend.  
Pourquoi ne vient-il pas m'interroger lui-même ? Je suis sûr qu 'il n'a qu'une envie : …

… le détruire. Il voudrait le détruire. Cet ange blond, qui n'est maintenant qu'un prisonnier. Il sait que sa vie est entre ses mains, mais comment se montrer raisonnable quand on a son pire ennemi face à soi ?  
Il semblait si perdu que Harry éprouva l'espace d'un instant de la pitié pour lui. Mais il se reprit, juste à temps.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il entendait Drago Malefoy raconter en détails ce qui s'était passé depuis la mort de Dumbledore et sa fuite.

Harry était perdu. Il sortit de la salle voisine à la salle d'interrogatoire, et poussa la porte.  
Quand Malefoy le vit entrer, il se tassa sur sa chaise.

- Bonjour Malefoy.  
- Potter …  
- Ils t'ont maltraité ?  
- Je …  
- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont maltraité ?? Hurla Harry.  
- Non, ils nous ont jetés, Severus et moi, dans un cachot en disant que tu serais bientôt ici.  
- Remus, s'il te plait, laisse nous, demanda Harry avec autorité.  
- Harry je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
- S'il te plait.

Le lycanthrope sort. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Peut-être ai-je réussi à le convaincre de mon innocence, ou de ma bonne volonté.

- Dis-moi une chose s'il te plait : pourquoi m'as-tu toujours haï ?  
- Je … tu as refusé de me serrer la main.  
- Je vois. Tu sais, j'aurais voulu ressentir de la haine envers toi, envers Rogue, mais j'en suis incapable. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas. Vous me faites juste pitié.  
- Tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veux Potter …  
- Oui, je sais , mais laisse moi terminer s'il te plait. Pendant toutes ces années, je te croyais arrogant, jusqu'à ce que je te vois pleurer, dans les toilettes. Tu te souviens ? Ca m'a bouleversé, mais j'imagine que ça n'avait pas d'importance. On était en guerre, et on l'est toujours . J'était présent quand tu n'as pas eu la force de tuer le professeur Dumbledore. J'ai vu ta main trembler, j'ai vu tes yeux briller, et j'ai vu une larme couler quand Severus Rogue a lancé l'Avada.  
- Je …  
- Je t'ai dit de me laisser parler ! Ta vie est entre mes mains, et je peux décider de te livrer au ministère, comme je peux décider de te torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais, non, je vais te laisser libre, de même que Rogue. Ca ne signifie pas que je vous apprécie, non, juste que si jamais vous me trahissez, je prendrais plaisir à vous envoyer chez cette chère vipère qui porte le charmant nom de Voldemort. J'ai été clair ?  
- Potter … Harry … Laisse moi t'expliquer … Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de méchant, ni de réellement violent.  
- Laisse moi rire !!! Fit Harry ironiquement.  
- Laisse moi juste te montrer mes souvenirs, tous mes souvenirs, tu ne risques rien, je te le promets…

Il fait son fier, je le sais, mais en réalité, il souffre, peut-être plus que moi. Pourvu qu'il accepte, Potter s'il te plait, accepte…

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je te laisse déjà la vie sauve, n'en demande pas trop.  
- Tu crois que ce sont des souvenirs de vacances que je vais te montrer ? Je veux te montrer qui je suis réellement, déclara Drago, suppliant.  
- Très bien. J'accepte.

De l'autre côté du miroir. Remus Lupin ne comprenait pas. Il était choqué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Quelques instant auparavant, Harry crachait son venin sur Malefoy, lui apprenait qu'il vivrait, mais qu'il était d'or et déjà à son service. Puis Malefoy avait proposé à Harry de voir ses souvenirs, et celui-ci avait accepté, ce qui avait grandement étonné Remus.  
Sans utiliser sa baguette, juste en prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne, il avait apparemment lancé un sort. Les yeux de Harry et Drago s'étaient alors perdus dans le vide, pendant dix longues minutes. Remus avait vu des larmes couler sur les joues pales de Drago, et Harry avait alors serré sa main plus fort encore. Ils étaient revenus à eux au même moment et Harry avait eu un geste très étrange : il avait pris Drago Malefoy dans ses bras, comme pour le consoler. En effet ce dernier sanglotait de tout son corps, et semblait effondré.


	3. Chapitre 3 Entrainement et conflits

Chapitre 3 : Entraînement et conflits.

Harry se jeta sur son lit, exténué. La journée d'entraînement venait de prendre fin. Il avait couru autour de la piste de sable rouge pendant près de trois heures sans s'arrêter, Drago à ses côtés.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Harry avait voyagé dans ses souvenirs en sa compagnie. Il avait pu voir combien celui-ci avait souffert depuis son plus jeune âge, peut-être même plus que lui-même. Drago lui avait fait jurer de ne répéter à personne ce qu'il avait vu. Et il avait promis. Depuis lors, une solide confiance s'était établie entre eux, un lien plus fort que tout ce que Harry avait pu connaître avec Ron.

Le jeune Survivant avait donné sa décision : Drago et Severus étaient sous sa protection. Ils lui en avaient été très reconnaissants, et après l'avoir remercié, ils étaient redevenu eux-même, froids, arrogants. Mais pas avec Harry. Lui seul avait l'occasion de les voir tels qu'ils étaient vraiment.

Severus avait pris en main leur entraînement, et avait mis au point un planning de la semaine avec Minerva et Remus. Minerva s'occupait du lundi matin, du mercredi et du samedi matin, Remus s'était engagé pour les après midi de ce jour-la et Severus se chargeait de tous les autres jours, et occupait ses séances de cours de potion, d'occlumencie avancée, mais aussi d'entraînement physique et de magie noire.  
Il avait demandé à être entièrement libre des ses mouvements, mais Harry avait dû intervenir en sa faveur pour que Minerva accepte.

Une véritable complicité s'était forgée entre Harry, Drago et Severus, au grand étonnement de ce dernier. Lui, qui avait toujours vu en Harry Potter une mauviette qui ne valait pas beaucoup mieux que son père, avait découvert un garçon intelligent, fort, courageux, et surtout près à tout pour arriver à ses fins : tuer Voldemort.

Ils passaient de longues heures à parler tous les trois, de choses et d'autres, mais au grand dam de Harry, le souvenir de Dumbledore planait parfois.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient assis autour du feu de cheminée, Harry osa enfin poser LA question :  
- Pour quelle raison t'a-t-il supplié ? Demanda-il, la voix cassée par l'émotion.  
- Il … il se doutait que quelque chose se tramait. Il m'a confié ses craintes, et je lui ai avoué que j'étais sous serment concernant Drago… En fait, je le suis toujours … Bref, il a donc très bien compris ce que cela signifiait : je devrais le tuer si Drago n'en avait pas la force. Et il acceptait cette idée.  
Quand je me suis retrouvé sur cette terrasse, je savais ce que je devais faire, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Alors il … il … il m'as supplié, et je l'ai tué !! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme cela, termina-t-il, tremblant.

Je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé, mais entendre Severus le raconter, sans rien cacher de ses émotions est bouleversant. J'ai conscience des changements qui se sont opérés, en l'espace de quelques jours, en nous tous. Harry nous a sauvé la vie, et il nous respecte, je crois même pouvoir dire qu'il tient à nous, il est aussi devenu plus sombre, plus distant avec ses amis, Hermione et Ron, eux, n'apprécient pas notre amitié, c'est certain. Ils me regardent de travers, et Ron a tenté à plusieurs reprises de faire changer Harry d'avis, mais il a refusé. Il dit avoir VU, vu ce qu'il ne verra jamais, vu ce que personne d'autre avant lui n'avait vu de moi. Et c'est vrai. Il a raison.

Il a vu mon père frapper ma mère, comme moi je l'ai vu.  
Il a vu ma mère tenter de se suicider parce qu'elle n'avait plus le courage ni la force de supporter son fou de mari.  
Il a vu mon père violer ma mère, et me tabasser ensuite parce que j'avais osé essayer de la défendre.  
Il a vu quand le Seigneur a posé sa marque sur moi de force, malgré mon refus de devenir mangemort.

J'aurais aimé qu'il ne voit pas ça, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il a vu de mes sentiments ; maintenant il sait que je l'ai toujours envié d'avoir des amis comme les siens, il sait que ça me déchirait le cœur de l'insulter, d'insulter ce qu'il était, car c'était insulter l'ami que je rêvais d'avoir.

Je pense que c'est pour ce qu'il a lu dans mes sentiments plus que pour mes souvenirs qu'il est devenu si proche de moi. Je sais qu'il me fait confiance. Je sais qu'il donnerait sans hésitation sa vie pour moi, tout comme je sais que j'en ferais de même.

Ca arrive souvent qu'il me sourit, ou qu'il me regarde fixement, mais gentiment, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais je préfère ça à des aveux d'amitié toutes les cinq minutes.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons couru pendant quatre heures, j'ai bien vu qu'il avait du mal, qu'il peinait, mais je l'ai laissé se débrouiller, car même si nous sommes maintenant très proches, inutile de dire qu'il a encore sa fierté et que jamais il n'avouera à quel point il a souffert. J'ai vu qu'il avait apprécié mon geste quand il a planté ses yeux verts dans les miens, et pour la première fois eu envers moi un geste que je ne sais toujours pas interpréter : il s'est penché à mon oreille et a murmuré : merci, puis il est tranquillement parti prendre une douche.

Après ça, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, comme un gamin amoureux … Mais … non c'est impossible … je ne peux pas être amoureux de lui, ça fait si peu de temps que je le connais VRAIMENT.  
Je le regarde pendant qu'il mange. Ses yeux verts regardent Hermione par dessous ses lunettes, il lance quelque chose, elle répond, il rit. Il boit, une goutte d'eau tombe sur son tee-shirt noir. Il est entièrement habillé de noir, il est beaucoup plus sombre depuis que Severus et moi le fréquentons. Mais son style vestimentaire ne change en rien son caractère : il est blagueur, rieur, et très chatouilleux, ça, c'est Ginny qui me l'a dit. Elle est la seule à m'accepter à peu près.

Nos regards se croisent, il baisse la tête, pioche un morceau de saucisse dans son assiette et me regarde de nouveau. Entre nous, pas besoin de paroles, je sais que ce soir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait le sourire. Voilà autre chose que je lui enviais : pouvoir être heureux d'un rien. Je n'en suis pas capable. Peut-être ne le serais-je jamais, qui sait ?

Je me re-concentre sur mon assiette. C'est Molly qui a tout préparé, c'est délicieux. Elle aussi a été très présente pour moi : elle a forcé Ron à me serrer la main, mais n'a pas eu besoin de faire la même chose avec les jumeaux. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils ont cru mon histoire, et en sont venus à me faire leurs excuses pour leur comportement les années précédentes. Après que je me sois moi aussi excusé, ils m'ont averti que si jamais je trahissais Harry ou que je lui faisais du mal, ils m'étriperaient et feraient de mes boyaux des sacs … Peuh… Qui achèterait des sacs en boyau ? Hein, qui ? Mais … je les crois.  
C'est Molly qui est allée à Gringotts retirer de l'argent de mon compte, et qui a acheté des vêtements pour moi, sans faire la moindre faute de goût. Quand je lui ai fait remarquer, elle m'a répondu dédaigneusement qu'elle n'avait pas été couturière chez Mme Guipure pendant 10 ans pour rien !! Harry me parle, il essaie d'attirer mon attention, je ferais bien d'arrêter de penser…

-Drago !! Drago !!  
- Quoi ? répondit-il sèchement.  
- Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! A quoi tu penses ?  
- A rien.  
- Drago …  
- Je pensais à tous ces changements dans ma vie, dans nos vies. Mon pire ennemi est devenu l'espace d'une semaine mon meilleur ami.  
- C'est normal que tu sois un peu perdu, n'importe qui le serait à ta place. Moi aussi je trouve que c'est étrange. Il y a une semaine de ça, j'aurai tout donné pour vous tuer, Severus et toi, mais aujourd'hui je donnerais tout pour vous.  
- Je … euh … merci ! Moi non plus je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais malgré la guerre, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.  
-Harry, intervint Hermione. Je ne veux pas vous déranger …

Ce ne fut pas Harry qui répondit, mais Drago, au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione.

- Non, Hermione, tu ne déranges pas du tout.  
- Ah… tant mieux ! Avec Ron, on a beaucoup réfléchi et on pense que ce serait une bonne chose que l'on s'entraîne avec vous deux, enfin si ça ne vous pose pas de problème bien sûr.  
- Quelles sont vos vraies motivations ? Demanda Severus, prenant la parole depuis le début du repas. Vous voulez être sûrs que votre cher Harry est bien traité ? C'est ça ? Ajouta-t-il, moqueur.  
- Pas du tout !! Nous avons toujours été avec Harry, et nous avons choisi de nous battre à ses côtés bien avant que vous ne fassiez notre numéro du pauvre Mangemort repenti !!  
- Je ne vous permet de me parler ainsi !! Nous avons mis notre vie entre ses mains, et nous voulons avant tout le protéger !!  
- Bien sûr ! Ca paraît évident ! Vous avez pourri sa vie pendant six ans, et maintenant vous voulez le protéger contre nous ? C'est ça ? Alors que nous avons toujours tout fait pour l'aider ?  
- Hermione …, tenta Drago.  
- Ne me parle pas !!Tu n'as pas à m'appeler par mon nom !! Je sais qui tu es, et je ne me laisserai pas avoir par tes larmes de crocodile !!  
- HERMIONE !!

Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui avait parlé, et croisa le regard peiné de son meilleur ami. Tous autour de la table étaient sidérés. Jamais Harry ne s'était adressé à elle de cette façon.

- Je ne te permet pas de leur parler ainsi !! Je sais à quel point ce changement peut te paraître bizarre, mais crois moi, ce n'est pas par hasard que je leur ai accordé mon amitié et ma confiance. Je sais des choses qui te feraient changer d'avis si tu étais au courant.  
- Ah merveilleux ! Je vois que tu es avec eux plutôt qu'avec tes amis ! Super ! Et quelles sont ces preuves infaillibles s'il te plait ? Railla-t-elle.  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais tu dois me croire !  
- Non, Harry, désolée, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Tu n'es plus toi même. Tu passes tes journées avec ces deux Serpentards, et tu en deviens un toi aussi. Mais regardes toi !!  
- Hermione … je suis vraiment navré d'en venir là, mais si tu es incapable de supporter Drago et Severus, tu devras partir. Sinon, ton aide sera la bienvenue.  
- Je vais vous aider, mais je ne veux pas leur parler et ils ne m'adresseront pas la parole. Bonne nuit.

Et elle sortit, claquant la porte derrière elle. Ron, qui voyait combien son ami souffrait, mis sa main sur son épaule et dit :  
- Moi, je veux bien leur parler. J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis.  
Il serra la main de Severus et Drago qui, ému, le serra contre lui, avant de reculer, gêné.  
Harry n'aurait su dire combien il était dérouté devant ce qui se passait ; à vrai dire il aurait pensé que ce serait Ron qui refuserait de faire un effort, mais rien n'avait été comme il l'imaginait. Il sentait que quelque chose s'était cassé entre Hermione et lui.

Il souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Drago. Ce dernier le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et sans rien dire, le prit dans ses bras.  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne veulent pas comprendre que pour toi et moi aussi c'es dur tous ces changements ? C'est quoi leur problème ? Demanda Harry, le visage enfoui dans le tee-shirt de Drago, les larmes coulant sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.  
- Je ne sais pas. Pour moi non plus ce n'est pas facile, mais Hermione… je la comprend d'un côté.  
- Elle qui est censée être très intelligente…  
- Ne dit pas ça. Ce n'est pas simple pour elle non plus, murmura Drago se reculant légèrement.  
Il prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et l'approcha très près, de plus en plus près … mais Harry recula brusquement.  
- Désolé, je ne peux pas… C'est trop d'un seul coup… Et …  
- … Ginny. Je comprends. Pas grave. Bonne nuit Harry. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Dit Drago en se déshabillant posément et en se couchant.  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il se déshabilla à son tour, puis se coucha. Il ne se doutait pas que Drago l'observait … Tout deux mirent longtemps à s'endormir.


	4. Chapitre 4 Prise de conscience

Chapitre 4 : Prise de conscience.

Depuis que Harry s'y était installé, la maison de feu Sirius avait bien changé. La tapisserie représentant l'aimable marâtre qui avait servi de mère Sirius avait disparue et à sa place une plaque d'argent rappelait tous les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient trouvé la mort en servant leur cause. La salle à manger avait été débarrassée de toutes les bestioles qui avaient pu vivre là à un moment ou un autre, et aucun épouvantard n'occupait plus ni cette pièce ni aucune autre. Les meubles avaient été remplacés, ou réparés et remis au goût du jour. La cuisine avait elle aussi été entièrement refaite, et les règles d'hygiène élémentaires seraient à présent respectées Le salon avait été refait, les meubles ternes et abîmés remplacés par des canapés luxueux capable d'accueillir chacun cinq à six personnes, ce serait désormais ici que se tiendraient les réunions de l'Ordre, puisqu'il avait été décidé par Minerva, Remus, Severus et Harry que seuls les membres officiels de l'Ordre auraient droit de séjour ici. Cette décision avait fini de convaincre une dizaine de personnes parmis lesquelles les jumeaux Weasley et d'anciens membres de l'AD, comme Seamus Finnigan.  
L'agencement des étages avaient été revus et chaque chambre pouvait accueillir 3 personnes en tout confort, et cinq en se serrant un peu, et des salles de bain avaient été rattachées à chacune des chambres. Seuls Harry, Drago, Remus et Severus possédaient un chambre individuels, car ils serraient les seuls à rester pour l'année. Ron et Hermione avaient décidé qu'ils ne voulaient pas vivre Square Grimmaurd, mais chez les Weasley, ce qui avait rassuré Harry, même si il ne se le serait avoué pour rien au monde.  
Au dernier étage, qui abritait autrefois la chambre de Buck et celle de Sirius, avait été compartimenté en cinq salles : un laboratoire de potion où Severus avait bien l'intention de faire rattraper à Harry et Drago ce qu'ils été censés avoir appris à Poudlard, une salle d'entraînement physique, un autre pour la légilimencie, une encore pour la métamorphose et les enchantements, et enfin une pour toute la théorie. Elles avaient été construites de façon à pouvoir accueillir une vingtaine de personne, car Severus pensait que Harry et Drago ne seraient pas les seuls à suivre ces cours.

Malgré tout ces changements qui avaient été faits pour lui faciliter la vie, et bien qu'il en soit conscient, Harry n'arrivait pas à se sentir heureux ; le fait qu'il soit chez Sirius ne le troublait pas outre mesure, car il savait que son parrain été là quelque part, il veillait sur lui. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la religion, c'était plutôt la certitude que le fait de disparaître derrière un voile ne pouvait tuer personne.  
Et puis il y avait Ginny, elle qu'il pensait aimer comme personne, elle avec qui il était tendu, elle qui avait fini par s'en apercevoir. C'était inévitable.  
Ils s'étaient disputés violemment. Harry, déjà ébranlé par son amitié récente avec Drago, avait été incapable de se défendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare que de toute façon c'était de la faute de Drago, qu'il lui avait pourri le cerveau, qu'il n'était plus lui même, qu'il se faisait manipuler comme un pantin. Il s'était senti personnellement insulté. Drago était son ami, ce qu'il avait vécu était tellement proche de ce que Harry avait connu. Il avait alors dit qu'il refusait de lui reparler tant qu'elle ne se rendrait pas compte que Drago avait bel et bien changé. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils risquaient de ne pas se reparler avant longtemps en quittant la pièce d'un pas rageur. Elle avait aussitôt rallié à sa cause Hermione qui s'était empressée de lui donner raison.

Cela faisait six jours et Ginny n'avait toujours pas décoléré, et ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole.

Drago et Ron soutenaient Harry et s'entendaient maintenant très bien, ce qui enchantait ce dernier. Toutefois Ron ne pouvait prendre réellement parti pour Harry, car il était toujours aussi amoureux d'Hermione, et elle le lui rendait bien.

Harry, même si il s'en voulait de penser ainsi, considérait Ron comme son frère, mais c'était Drago son véritable ami, de même que Severus était comme un second parrain.  
Tout le monde était étonné de ce changement d'opinion vis à vis de Severus, mais Harry avait juré à Drago et Severus de ne répéter à personne ce qu'il avait vu. Il savait maintenant qui avait recueilli Drago quand son père le battait, qui l'avait mainte fois soigné, et l'amitié qui liait Lily et le Serpentard. Mais tout cela il ne pouvait l'expliquer, ni à Ron, ni à qui que ce soit.

La réunion venait juste de se terminer dans le salon, et la pièce se vidait petit à petit. Restèrent Harry et Drago. Le jeune Survivant évitait de se retrouver seul avec Drago depuis le soir où ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte, c'est Drago reprenait petit à petit son coté serpentard rusé, et était bien décidé à parler avec Harry de ce qui avait pu se passer.  
Lorsque Harry se dirigea vers la porte, comme pour fuir, Drago murmura :  
- Tu m'évites.  
- Non, pas du tout, se défendit Harry, sans pour autant se retourner.  
- Tu sais… j'aurai vraiment aimé pouvoir t'embrasser, l'autre soir. Et je sais que ce n'est pas Ginny le problème. Ca fait six jours que vous vous ignorez, et elle ne semble pas vraiment peinée, chuchota Drago.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu le lui as demandé au moins ? De quel droit te mêles tu de ma vie ? Tu es la depuis quelques jours seulement et tu penses connaître Ginny mieux que moi ? Cria Harry, en se retournant brusquement.  
- Harry, je suis désolé si c'est l'impression que je donne. Mais tu veux vraiment connaître la vérité ? Tu veux tout savoir ?  
- Quoi ? Que veux-tu que je sache de plus ?  
- Quand tu as plongé dans mes souvenirs, tu as vu tout ce qui avait pu me marquer dans ma vie. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que pendant ce temps je voyais tes souvenirs, et ce sort étant fais pour montrer ce qui nous a marqué, blessé, rendu heureux, j'ai vu quasiment toute ta vie. J'ai vu ce que tes moldus t'on fait, ce que t'as fait subir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais … ce qui m'as beaucoup touché, c'est que toutes nos disputes t'on marqué, j'ai ressenti la compassion que tu avais pour moi juste avant de me lancer le Sectumsempra, et ça m'a bouleversé. C'est pour cette raison plus que pour une autre que je me suis mis à trembler et que j'ai pleuré dans tes bras, parce que tout à coup je ne te voyais plus comme saint Potter mais comme un individu à part entière, et je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu aurais préféré être quelqu'un comme tout le monde.  
- Je ne savais pas que ces disputes m'avaient autant marqué . Mais … moi aussi je les aies vues dans tes souvenirs, répondit Harry, touché par ce discours aux intonations si sincères.

Ils ne savaient plus quoi ajouter. Mais Harry avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ;  
- Pourquoi as-tu voulu … enfin…  
- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu t'embrasser ? Compléta Drago, malicieux.  
- Euh … oui. Répondit Harry, écarlate.  
- Ca me paraît simple. Tu ne crois quand même pas les rumeurs comme quoi j'aurais mis toutes les filles du collège dans mon lit ?  
- Euh … je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question en fait…  
- Tu es bien naïf. La vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours préféré les garçons, mais sans jamais vraiment l'assumer. Alors j'ai lancé la fameuse rumeur, répond-il simplement.  
Harry était encore plus rouge qu'avant.  
- Ah …  
- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire de toute façon. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus juste parce que personne avant toi ne m'a autant plus.  
- Ecoute… je suis avec Ginny. Et même si elle m'en veux, elle finira bien par me pardonner. Enfin j'espère…  
- Je te le souhaite. Sincèrement.  
- Merci. Je vais me couche. Déclara Harry s'éloignant .Et … je ne te rejetterai pas parce que tu préfère les garçons, ajouta-t-il en se retournant pour regarder le blond une dernière fois.  
Drago ne sut quoi répondre. Il se contenta de s'approcher vivement et de le serrer dans ses bras, en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas le gêner, il était déjà sur ses gardes, il ne manquerai plus qu'il refuse de lui parler parce qu'il lui faisait des avances !  
Harry, surpris, mais heureux, accentua l'étreinte et posa la tête sur l'épaule d'un Drago non moins surpris de ne pas être rejeté.

Au même moment, Ginny, décidée à parler de vive voix avec Harry plutôt que de lui faire passer des messages par le biais d'Hermione ou de Ron, transplana devant la maison, entra, et aperçu ce qu'elle n'aurai jamais pensé voir : Harry, son Harry, était dans les bras de Drago, dans une étreinte presque amoureuse, tendre. Elle poussa un cri horrifié et ils se séparèrent instantanément, cherchant d'où pouvait bien venir le cri, et avant que Harry ne réagisse, elle se précipita sur lui, le gifla, et hurla de tous ses poumons :  
- Tu m'écœure ! Je savais que tu étais ami avec ce … ce … cette ordure, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses fricoter ainsi avec lui. C'est ignoble!  
- Ginny, commença Drago.  
- Tu te tais ! Cria Harry. Désolé Drago mais tu n'y es pour rien. Ginny, je pensais vraiment que tu me pardonnerais, que tu finirais par comprendre que Drago me donne ce dont j'ai besoin, il est le seul à vraiment comprendre ce que je ressens, mais nous ne fricotons pas du tout ! Il est mon ami. Tu es donc incapable de comprendre cela ?  
- Je … oui. Je préfère m'en aller et ne plus jamais te parler. Au revoir.  
Elle partit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle a fait ça. Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu oser ? Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu oser lui faire ça ? Devant moi, sans même chercher à comprendre, sans même réfléchir.  
Il est là, assis sur le fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, je crois qu'il pleure. Il était déjà assez secoué par mes aveux, alors là il va lui falloir du temps.  
Quand il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais tenté de l'embrasser, j'ai eu envie de faire comme j'aurai fais il y a quelques mois ça, le regarder comme si il était fou, mais je sais que ça l'aurai encore plus bouleversé. Je lui ai dis la vérité. Je préfère les hommes, mais c'était la première que je l'avouais, à voix haute, et surtout que je me l'avouais. Il faut que ce soit lui, juste lui, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ne me voix qu'avec lui.  
Je m'approche d'Harry, m'installe coté de lui, prend sa main. Il redresse la tête, me regarde dans les yeux avec timidité, je le prend dans mes bras, doucement, il sanglote, me serre contre lui fort, je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été, c'est tout bête, tellement simple mais tellement fort en même temps … Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux …

Au petit matin, quand Severus descendit au salon rallumer le feux, il resta coi devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui : Drago et Harry étaient couché sur le canapé, une couverture les recouvraient, pas suffisamment cependant pour empêcher Severus de voir que son filleul tenait Harry dans ses bras, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.  
Severus s'approcha lentement, remonta la couverture, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prépara le petit déjeuner pour trois personnes, Remus étant partit pour quelques jours chez Tonks. Tout en préparant les plats, il réfléchissait aux cours qu'il allait donner à ses deux élèves. Il comptait leur apprendre les différents boucliers qui seraient bientôt indispensable. Il avait décidé de leur apprendre sans différence certains boucliers interdits par le ministère, dont le Protectus Santus, qui avait la particularité d'absorber les réserves d'énergie de l'adversaire. Ce sort était de pure magie noire, mais si ils voulaient battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils seraient bien obligés à un moment ou un autre d'utiliser leurs armes, et il était certains que les opposants n'hésiteraient pas un seul instant à les battre sur leur propre terrain.  
Une fois son programme de la journée planifié à la minute près, les pensées de Severus Rogue glissèrent rapidement vers un tout autre sujet : Harry Potter, où celui qu'il était vraiment. Lui qui avait toujours cru haïr ce gamin prétentieux avait fini par changer d'avis et aurait à présent donné sa vie pour le protéger, et il savait que Harry ferait de même pour lui sans le moindre doute.  
Severus avait découvert en Harry un garçon charmant, capable de rire de tout et de rien, mais aussi d'être sérieux. Il était maintenant assez sombre et renfermé sur lui même, et ne parlais que quand il le jugeait nécessaire, du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il semblait vouloir donner lors des réunions de l'ordre qu'il aurait pu présider légitimement, mais il avait insisté pour que Remus et Severus le fasse, et ce dernier devait bien avouer que c'était un coup de maître de la part du jeune homme : il obligeait ainsi ces deux anciens ennemis à collaborer. Severus avait pris le temps de parler avec Remus, et ils s'étaient trouvé beaucoup de points communs, et avaient trouvé à discuter de leurs différences. Ils s'étaient fait de l'autre un nouvel ami, et ce en moins d'une semaine.  
L'ancien Mangemort savait que Drago était devenu le confident, l'ami de Harry, tout comme il connaissait la préférence sexuelle du Serpentard. Et bien qu'il se soit douté que Drago ne resterai pas insensible au charme du Survivant, il était étonné par le bonheur qui irradiait de Drago, alors qu'il était endormi. A coup sûr Albus aurait été fier des progrès fait depuis sa mort, grâce à sa mort. A cette pensée, la douleur empli Severus. Il s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit sur une chaise, tremblant comme une feuille. Quand il s'était enfui avec Drago, et avait échafaudé un plan pour rejoindre, il s'était promis de ne pas se montrer faible, d'être fort, parce que c'était ce qu'aurai voulu Albus, à qui il devait la vie. Maintenant il savait qu'il pouvait pleurer, qu'il pouvait même en parler avec Drago et Harry, ce serait tout à fait normal. Il n'était pas cet homme arrogant, prétentieux et méchant, non, il avait été obligé de donner l'illusion quand il était rentré au service de Dumbledore comme agent double, et son caractère avait peu à peu changé, il était redevenu l'adolescent incompris dont les Maraudeurs se moquaient à la moindre occasion.  
Severus fus interrompu dans ses pensées par Harry qui entrait dans la cuisine, encore endormi.  
- Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? demanda Severus malicieusement.  
- Euh … oui très bien, balbutia le jeune homme en rougissant furieusement.  
- Moi en tout cas je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi, déclara Drago en entrant dans la pièce.  
Harry, déjà gêné, lança un regard noir à Drago qui lui sourit et qui éclata de rire, bientôt accompagné par Severus. Tous deux avaient un rire profond, et grave, remarqua Harry, mais il avait une nette préférence pour celui du jeune Malefoy. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi , et il aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours. Il finit par rire lui aussi, tout en se servant copieusement de chaque plat préparé avec soin par Severus. Décidement il en apprendrait toujours sur son ancien maître de potions, et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable du tout .  
- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Drago en engloutissant sa tartine.  
- J'ai prévu l'étude de boucliers de toutes sortes .  
- Même les interdits ? S'étonna me jeune homme blond.  
- Il existe des boucliers interdits ? Fit Harry, étonné.  
- Oui, ils sont très anciens et utilisent la magie noire.  
- Nous en étudierons un en particulier, enchaîna Severus. Il s'agit du Protectus Santus, qui a la particularité d'absorber les réserves d'énergie de l'ennemi pour s'alimenter.  
- Mais … il est interdit, protesta Harry.  
- Harry, écoute, nous pouvons voler cette arme aux ennemis, alors pourquoi hésiter ? Eux n'auront aucun scrupule si ils peuvent retourner nos armes contre nous.  
- Nos armes ? S'étonna Harry.  
- Nous y reviendront plus tard.

Après plusieurs essais, Harry et Drago étaient à l'aise avec le Protectus Santus, mais se sentaient las, et c'était plutôt normal si l'on considérait le fait qu'ils lançaient le sort l'un sur l'autre, et que leur puissance magique renforçait le maléfice de façon étonnante. Severus, même si il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, était très fier de la réussite de ses deux protégés .En les regardant boire et plaisanter, et en repensant à la puissance qu'ils dégageaient lorsqu'ils s'alliaient pour lancer le bouclier contre lui, il se dit que face à Voldemort ils avaient une chance de l'emporter…


	5. Chapitre 5 Plan de bataille et romance

Chapitre 5 : Plan de bataille et romance.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le premier septembre, et si cette année avait été comme toutes les autres, je serais en train d'empiler mes affaires dans mes malles pour la rentrée scolaire. Mais cette fois-ci, tout est différent. Cela fait deux mois que Sev' nous apprend toutes sortes de sorts, de boucliers, de contre-maléfices, d'enchantements, de ruses, de techniques de duels ou de bagarre à main nue. Il nous a également entraîné physiquement, et Harry et moi avons pris pas mal de muscle, ce qui, je l'avoue, me fait craquer quand je le regarde, toujours à la dérobée.  
Nous avons ingéré en deux mois ce que les apprentis aurores apprennent en quelques années, mais nous avons fait bien plus : nous sommes maintenant des animagis confirmés, je suis une panthère noire, et Harry un lion. Pas surprenant.  
Sur insistance de Severus, et contre l'avis de Molly Weasley, nous connaissons maintenant tous les secrets de l'Ordre du Phœnix, et plus particulièrement celle d'une arme, intimement liée à Harry. Avant d'aller plus loin, il faut savoir que, sur décision de Minerva McGonagall, qui souhaitait garder Harry dans la meilleure forme possible, tous les Horcruxes ont été trouvés et détruits.  
Voldemort est maintenant plus faible que jamais, mais il ne le sait pas. C'est cette arme qui nous permettra de le tuer, de le détruire à tout jamais. Je ne saurais dire à quoi elle ressemble, tout simplement parce qu'elle pas un objet. C'est en fait un bouclier interdit, le Protectus Santus, qui sera appliqué sur nos baguettes, et nous permettra d'être intouchables pendant très longtemps, puisque le bouclier puise son énergie dans celle de nos ennemis. Je comprend mieux pourquoi Severus voulait tant nous apprendre ce sort…  
En parlant de Severus, je le trouve étrange en ce moment … Lui qui était morne durant notre fuite, il est maintenant trop … mielleux, tellement gryffondor … Harry aussi l'a remarqué aussi je crois.  
Ah … Harry, je ne sais plus quoi dire à son sujet, il y a tellement de choses que je pourrais dire, lui dire … mais … je n'ose pas. Il est vrai que j'ai changé, mais je suis toujours un Serpentard, et les Serpentards ne sont pas connus pour leur courage. Harry a été chamboulé par sa rupture avec Ginny, et nous nous sommes rapprochés, mais je sais ce que l'on peut penser à ces mots, il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera sans doute jamais rien. Il m'a clairement signifié que l'homosexualité ne le dérangeait pas, loin de là, mais qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre du raz-de-marée d'émotions auquel il a eu droit ces deux derniers mois.  
Notre amitié est plus forte que jamais, et je dois avouer que cela me comble totalement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Paradoxal, je sais, mais c'est pourtant la vérité… J'arrive même à parler avec Weasley, mais nous évitons certains sujets, comme sa sœur ou encore ces sept dernières années.  
En parlant de la rouquine, elle n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis le fameux soir où Harry et moi nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce qui nous est arrivé à d'autres reprises depuis. Hermione, elle aussi, semble avoir disparu de la circulation, ce qui m'arrange pas mal, mais qui embête Harry, je le sais, même si pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerais.  
Je ne sais trop que penser d'elle, je la pensais plus raisonnable que Ron, et pourtant c'est tout le contraire…  
Il serait peut-être temps que je me remette à la préparation du petit déjeuner, Harry et Severus ne vont pas tarder à rentrer de l'entraînement physique d'Harry. J'en ai été dispensé, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi… Enfin je pourrais toujours demander des explications à Severus plus tard. Tiens, les voilà, Harry semble tout joyeux, mais Severus lui, par contre, m'a l'air renfrogné… Oui, il faut vraiment que je parte à la chasse aux informations…

- Pourquoi le petit déjeuner n'est-il pas encore prêt ?  
La voix de Severus Rogue claqua comme un fouet.  
- Il a été comme ça toute la matinée ? Demanda Drago à Harry en ignorant son parrain.  
- Oui, et encore il s'est calmé, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai faim moi ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec malice.  
- Oui, bon ça va hein ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'occuper du petit déjeuner, j'avais la réserve de potion Tue Loup à préparer pour Remus, grogna Drago, avec un petit sourire qui démentait son ton râleur.  
- J'espère pour toi qu'elle est bien préparée, marmonna Severus d'un ton menaçant qui étonna les deux jeunes hommes.  
Un silence assourdissant s'installa, et Harry finit par le rompre en proposant de préparer le petit déjeuner magiquement, proposition que Drago accueillit avec reconnaissance.  
La journée se passa sans encombre, mais Harry et Drago se posaient encore des questions sur le comportement étrange de Severus. Lui qui avait été si … gentil pendant ces quelques jours, dégoulinant de sollicitude, avait repris son comportement de directeur des Serpentards. Ce revirement soudain avait de quoi déstabiliser, mais ni Harry ni Drago ne savaient quel Severus ils préféraient. Le plus étrange cependant était le souci qu'il se faisait sans cesse pour Remus, qu'il méprisait autrefois. Mais Harry et Drago n'étaient-ils pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ?

Quand Harry monta se coucher dans sa grande chambre, pourtant accueillante, il se sentit seul comme rarement il l'avait été. Il sortit dans le couloir, et frappa doucement à la porte de Drago. Celui-ci lui ouvrit rapidement, et ce qu'il vit laissa Harry bouche bée.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le jeune blond doucement, conscient de la gène qui émanait de son ami.  
- Euh … rien de particulier… C'est très bête, je sais, mais … euh … je me sentais seul alors euh … je me demandais si on pouvait parler mais je ne veux pas déranger, je m'en vais, déclara Harry d'une seule traite en faisant déjà demi-tour. Drago, plus rapide, le rattrapa vivement par le poignet et l'attira contre lui.  
- Je ne vois pas le problème. Je viens de me doucher, mais si tu veux, si ça te gène réellement de me voir dans cette tenue, je peux aller me changer. Seulement si tu me le demandes, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry.  
- Tu … ça m'est égal. Tu peux rester comme ça ou te changer, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance tu sais, répliqua le jeune homme sur le même ton sans faire un seul geste pour se dégager de la poigne de fer de son ami.  
- Bien, alors je vais rester comme ça, décida Drago à voix haute, en se reculant légèrement, sans pour autant lâcher la main de Harry. De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la soirée à parler, librement, sans tabous. Mais Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Son cœur avait fait un saut périlleux lorsqu'il avait vu Drago, sa serviette nouée autour de la taille, les cheveux dégoulinant reposant sur les épaules et tombant sur le front. Il n'avait pas immédiatement compris, mais après réflexion, il en était arrivé à une conclusion qui ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça : il était attiré par un homme, par Drago.  
Quand, ivres de fatigue, ils 'écroulèrent d'un même mouvement sur le grand lit de Drago, Harry eut une pensée qui le bouleversa, plus que sa découverte précédente : il lui parut évident que sa place était dans ce lit. Trop fatigué pur réfléchir plus, il s'endormit dans la minute en se promettant d'y réfléchir le lendemain.

Des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Aériennes, elles ne faisaient que le frôler, sans jamais vraiment se poser. Harry, fou de bonheur, rendit son baiser à la jolie rousse qui le regardait tendrement, mais ce ne fut pas son nom qui sortit de sa bouche, mais un autre, tellement masculin, tellement familier. Il sentit des bras forts qui le serraient, et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Drago, il se sentit rougir, et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas être capable de contrôler ses émotions.  
- A quoi rêvais-tu pour m'embrasser de cette façon, demanda Drago.  
- Je… à Ginny, avoua le brun d'un air coupable. Il remarqua alors que Drago était vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon noir, et détourna le regard une fois de plus.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as jamais vu un mec en sous-vêtements, demanda le jeune blond.  
- Si, mais jamais après avoir passé la nuit avec lui et l'avoir embrassé en guise de bonjour, rétorqua Harry, un brin énervé. Il s'écarta brusquement et s'adossa à la tête de lit.  
- Ecoute, je sais que tu es troublé, je le vois, je ne suis pas bête. Je vois également que tu as passé une bonne nuit, et moi aussi, je l'avoue, cela faisait longtemps que je ne dormais pas aussi bien. Tu as passé la nuit blotti dans mes bras, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Mais autant que les choses soient claires dès maintenant : je préfère les hommes tu le sais, et toi en particulier, ce que je pensais que tu avais compris. Visiblement non, soupira Drago devant le regard étonné du jeune homme. Bon, maintenant que tu le sais, dis-toi que chaque fois que tu viens me voir le soir, ou n'importe quand, parce que tu te sens seul dans ta chambre, c'est très difficile pour moi de me retenir. Quand je te vois, je … c'est comme si je n'étais plus maître de mon propre corps. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête ça tout de suite. Arrête de me tenter. Surtout si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques…  
- Je … non tu te trompes Drago, s'écria Harry sans réfléchir.  
- Quoi ? Que dis-tu ? Demanda Drago.  
- Je … euh … c'est difficile à dire.  
- Dis le quand même, supplia Drago en prenant la main de Harry entre les siennes.  
- Hier, quand tu as ouvert la porte, mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça de toute ma vie, et je savais ce que cela voulait dire, j'étais attiré par toi. Mais le pire, enfin je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mot, bref, ensuite, quand nous nous sommes couchés, j'ai eu comme un flash, une vision, je ne sais pas comment appeler ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai eu le sentiment que ma place était dans ce lit, et pas dans un autre, non, juste celui-ci . Le tien.  
Harry s'était lancé courageusement, en bon Gryffondor, mais quand il eut fini, son courage s'évanouit subitement, et sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, mouillant le torse à Drago.  
- Ne dis rien de plus, murmura le jeune blond. Je sais que ce sera dur pour toi d'accepter tout ce que cela implique, mais fais moi confiance, je ne te brusquerais jamais. Je crois que … je t'aime.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes descendirent dans la cuisine pour se restaurer, ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres, et rayonnaient de bonheur.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda abruptement Severus en les voyant arriver .  
Harry et Drago se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire simultanément. Severus, excédé, souffla et s'assit sur une chaise.  
- Severus, tu es … différent . Remarqua Harry. Tu étais … si gentil, trop gentil en fait, et puis tu es redevenu tel que je tu as toujours été, non … tel que je t'ai toujours connu.  
- Tu pensais que je serais comme ça toute ma vie ? Ecoute, je ne suis ni la terreur des cachots que tu connais, ni le type mielleux que tu as appris à connaître durant ce deux mois. Je suis plutôt … entre les deux. Mais … ces deux personnalités ont été développées durant mes missions pour Dumbledore d'un coté et pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'autre, et elles ont pris de l'ampleur et mon vrai moi a juste du mal à reprendre le dessus. C'est tout.  
- Ah … tant mieux, répliqua Harry, mal à l'aise d'avoir obtenu une réponse aussi complète que personnelle à ce qui n'était qu'une question apparemment anodine.  
- Bien … euh … c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui non ? Demanda Drago, à personne en particulier. Il voulait seulement changer de sujet.  
- Non, Minerva a décidé de ne pas rouvrir l'école tant que Voldemort ne serait pas vaincu. Elle préfère que l'école soit utilisée par l'Ordre comme Q.G.  
- Pourquoi ? La maison de Sirius de lui convient pas ? Demanda Harry avec colère.  
- Non Harry, cela n'a rien à voir. Mais comme nous vivons ici, elle a pensé qu'il serait bien que nous changions d'air de temps en temps. Nous partirons donc d'ici tous les matins à onze heures, après l'entraînement physique de trois heures, et nous assisterons là bas à la réunion journalière que Remus veut programmer pour préparer un plan de défense. Ensuite nous mangerons, vers quatorze heures, vous aurez une heure et demi de quartier libre et nous passerons à l'entraînement magique auquel Remus et Minerva participeront plus que ces deux derniers mois.  
- Pourquoi un plan de défense ? Vous comptez attendre que l'on se fasse attaquer ? Pourquoi n'attaquerions nous pas ? Demanda Drago.  
- Pour la bonne raison que nous connaissons le terrain mieux que les mangemorts, et que nous avons réussi à gagner des alliés considérables, répondit Harry avec une assurance qui étonna les deux hommes autour de lui.  
- Comment sais-tu ceci ? Demanda Severus une fois qu'il eut reprit contenance.  
- Je me suis renseigné. Les êtres de l'eau du lac apporteront leur aide, et l'apporte déjà, puisqu'il ont renforcé les protections du parc et du château. Toute personne hostile au château sera hydrocutée si elle s'approche trop de la surface du lac. Les centaures ont également accepté de défendre le parc contre toutes les créatures susceptibles de vouloir s'approcher de trop prêt de la lisière de la forêt. En échange de cela, ils veulent un accès plus libre au parc et acceptent d'enseigner leur astronomie.  
- Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris pour savoir tout cela, mais tu ne devrais pas être au courant, rétorqua Severus, les sourcils froncés.  
- C'est Remus qui m'a tout dit. Il ne trouvait pas normal que vous me cachiez tout ceci, alors que c'est moi qui suis censé tuer Voldemort. C'est tout.  
Contrairement à ce que Harry et Drago auraient pensé, Severus ne s'énerva pas. Il se contenta de se lever brusquement, de prendre sa veste et de transplaner.

- Remus !! Où es-tu ? Hurla Severus, parcourant les allées de la bibliothèque immense de Poudlard.  
- Ici, répliqua l'autre, en apparaissant de derrière un rayonnage. Que se passe-t-il Sev' ?  
- Ne me parle pas comme ça !! Je pensais que tu étais différent, que tu m'accepterais tel que je suis, que tu accepterai mes décisions concernant Harry, mais pourquoi lui as-tu tout répété ?  
- Mais … Sev', de quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai rien dit à Harry. Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu !! Tu le sais bien quand même, non ?  
- Alors comment est-il au courant que j'ai réussi à convaincre les êtres de l'eau et les centaures à nous aider ? Comment ? Comment Rem' ?

Au même moment, Harry expliquait à Drago comment il avait su pour les sirènes et les centaures.  
- Mais … pourquoi as-tu dis à Severus que c'était Remus qui t'avait tout dit ? C'est injuste !  
- Oui, c'est vrai, mais … je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité ! Tu m'imagines en train de lui dire que j'étais présent à chaque réunion ?  
- Quand même Harry, tu aurais pu m'en parler ! Tu te rends compte du danger que tu courais à chaque fois ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si il t'était arrivé quelque chose, fit Drago en baissant la tête sur son assiette.  
Harry s'approcha vivement, força Drago à se lever et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.  
- Jamais tu ne me perdras, je te le promets, tout comme je peux te promettre que je ferais tout pour ne jamais te perdre, murmura-t-il avec ferveur à l'oreille du blond.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'en être aussi sûr, demanda Drago sur le même ton.  
- C'est très simple, je crois que … que je t'aime aussi, souffla Harry en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago qui faisait quelques centimètre de plus que lui.  
Sans répondre, Drago, se recula légèrement. Il prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement, avec tendresse. Le baiser n'était ni passionné, ni langoureux. C'était juste la reconnaissance d'un amour naissant, mais déjà tellement fort. Ni Harry ni Drago n'auraient pu dire comment, mais ils avaient la certitude, le sentiment, que ce baiser marquait le début d'une belle histoire d'amour qui ne faisait que commencer…

… et ce n'était pas la seule. Sur une table qui avait l'habitude d'accueillir des élèves désireux de travailler, deux hommes se montraient leur passion, leur amour. Quand la digne bibliothécaire de l'endroit surgit de derrière un rayonnage pour savoir qui pouvait bien faire un tel raffut, elle poussa un hurlement d'horreur qui fit sursauter les deux hommes.  
- Professeur Rogue … Et professeur Lupin … Je … MAIS C'EST ABOMINABLE DE FAIRE CE GENRE DE … CHOSES DANS UNE BIBLIOTEQUE !! VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE JEUNES GENS !!  
Gênés, Remus et Severus, puisque c'étaient eux, ramassèrent les capes, vestes, chemises qui traînaient au sol et sortirent en toute hâte, visiblement pressés de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.  
- Sev', non, ce n'est pas très … hum … ce n'est pas … oh … raisonnable, balbutia Remus tandis que Severus le menait vers ses anciens appartements, dans les cachots.  
Le maître de potions ouvrit brusquement la porte de ce qui avait été sa salle de classe. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, jugeant sans doute que ce n'était pas le lieu rêvé pour faire l'amour à son compagnon. Après avoir passé un petit salon, ils arrivèrent bien vite dans une vaste chambre chaleureuse, dont la porte claqua brusquement.


	6. Chapitre 6 Le pourquoi et le comment

Chapitre 6 : Le pourquoi et le comment.

Tout avait commencé ce jour où Severus et Drago s'étaient rendus. Remus avait interrogé Drago, puis lorsque Harry avait pris sa place, il s'était chargé de Severus. Cet homme avait été son pire ennemi du temps de Poudlard, et pourtant il n'avait rien de particulier à lui reprocher, à cette époque en tout cas, si ce n'est que ses meilleurs amis le haïssait. Il leur faisait confiance, et maintenant qu'ils étaient morts, il refusait de revenir sur cette époque. Il voulait vivre au présent, seul comptait le futur.

Quand il était entré dans la pièce transformée en cellule qui avait été attribuée à Severus, il avait été surpris de voir que toute fierté, toute dignité avait déserté l'agent double. L'homme était prostré au sol, ses épaules agitées de soubresauts comme s'il sanglotait. Pourtant, quand il avait levé la tête au bruis de la porte qui se ferme, il avait tenté de retrouver ce masque de dureté que ses élèves connaissaient si bien. En vain. Remus s'était approché de quelques pas, et avait pris place sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, laissant le fauteuil, plus confortable, à l'homme brisé qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait ancré ses yeux gris dans les mers d'encre de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, peut-être une minute. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser ce contact. Peut-être parce que jamais ils n'avaient été aussi francs l'un envers l'autre, malgré le silence, peut-être parce que jamais ils ne s'étaient regardé dans les yeux aussi longtemps. Peut-être aussi parce qu'ils voyaient dans les yeux de l'autre la douleur qu'eux même ressentaient.  
- Bien … Severus, commença Remus d'une voix douce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment vous êtes venus jusqu'à nous, mais j'imagine qu'il y a une bonne raison pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Vous pensez que j'ai tué Dumbledore, que je vous ai trahis, mais c'est faux.  
- Ah … euh … à vrai dire je me doutais que tu dirais ça, mais il n'y que ta parole, ou plutôt ta parole contre celle de Harry, et contre la mort de Dumbledore.  
- Laisse-moi te prouver que … non je ne suis pas innocent mais … Dumbledore m'a demandé de le tuer. Il savait pour l'attaque, il savait qu'il allait mourir. J'ai toujours été dans votre camps. Toujours.  
- Très bien. Fais comme tu veux, mais si tu essaie de me corrompre, de me manipuler, ou de me blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu seras aussitôt neutralisé par les membres de l'Ordre qui te surveillent en ce moment, et donné au ministère, déclara calmement Remus, en priant intérieurement pour ne jamais en arriver à de telles extrémités.  
Severus lança alors un sort, le même que celui que Drago avait lancé quelques instant auparavant.

Et Remus vit. Il entendit Dumbledore demander à Severus par légilimencie de le tuer, le menaçant de lui lancer l'imperium. Il vit les larmes de celui que tous prenaient pour un traître d'avoir tué le seul à avoir jamais eu confiance en lui. Il comprit que Severus était sans doute la personne qui voulait le plus la mort de Voldemort avec Harry lui-même.  
Alors il le délivra, l'installa, et fut ravis que Harry, pour une raison ou une autre, croyait lui aussi en sa bonne foi.

Toutefois leur histoire d'amour n'avait pas réellement commencé ainsi. Il leur avait fallu plus de deux semaines pour reparler de ce que Remus avait vu. Et pour la première fois — la deuxième en réalité — il avait vu Severus Rogue pleurer. Sans savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé avec l'assassin dans les bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre son torse. Sur le coup, il eut peur que Severus ne le rejète, mais au contraire, il avait de lui même enfouit sa tête dans le coup du lycanthrope. Et tout était venu très naturellement. Le premier baiser, la première étreinte, leur première fois ensemble, leurs discutions sans le moindre tabou, les projets, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas penser uniquement à cette guerre, ils voulaient penser à l'après. Ils avaient appris la confiance, sans jamais vraiment parler d'amour, ils n'en avait pas besoin. Ils avaient vu Drago et Harry se rapprocher, faire connaissance. Remus avait appris à connaître Drago, et Severus, Harry.

Severus s'était mis à préparer la potion Tue-Loup avec tendresse, en essayant tout un tas d'ingredients pour rendre la vie plus facile à Remus, tandis que celui-ci l'aidait à préparer toutes les potions, les crèmes, les baumes, les sirops, les emplâtres en prévision de la bataille finale.

Ils s'aimaient avec l'énergie du desespoir, sans savoir si ils auraient un avenir ensemble, sans savoir comment annoncer leur relation à Drago et Harry. Comment réagiraient-ils ? Pourquoi leur cacher plus longtemps ? Severus avait tranché en disant qu'il était inutile de les embeter avec leur histoire, qu'ils devaient s'occuper d'eux. Penser à eux, parce qu'ils seraient face à Voldemort, parce que eux aussi avaient droit à vivre avec insouciance. Ils n'avaient que 17 ans par Merlin ! Severus et Remus se doutaient-ils seulement de ce que savaient les deux jeunes hommes ? Pas sûr…

- Je suis rentré, hurla Severus en accrochant sa cape à la patère de l'entrée.  
Il s'avança dans la cuisine, ne trouva personne. C'est dans le salon qu'il les trouva, en pleine discussion, enlacés sur le canapé, face à la cheminée, éteinte en cette période de l'année. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, l'air frais circulait dans la pièce qui sentait bon la fin de l'été, le bonheur.  
- Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous discutions, jeunes gens, déclara Severus sans même chercher à paraître fâché.  
- Et de quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda Harry en s'écartant de Drago, écarlate, mais sans pour autant lâché sa main.  
- Nous t'avons attendu toute la journée d'hier tu sais. On étaient vraiment inquiets, déclara Drago, une lueur de reproche dans ses yeux gris.  
- Euh … balbutia Severus tandis qu'une rougeur peu gracieuse s'étendait sur ses joues. Ca ne vous regarde pas. Harry, comment as-tu su que les êtres de l'eau et les centaures nous avaient accordé leur aide ? Ce n'est pas Remus qui te l'as dit.  
- J'étais présent, lâcha Harry de but en blanc.  
- Tu étais présent où ? Demanda Severus sèchement.  
- Aux réunions de l'Ordre à Poudlard. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas, mais c'est moi qui suis censé tuer l'autre fou, et je ne sais pas la moitié de ce qui se passe ! C'est injuste, conclut-il avec une lueur de défit dans le regard.  
- Tu recommence à réagir comme un gamin. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu simplement pas demandé d'assister aux réunions ?  
- Je… je … désolé. C'était au tour d'Harry d'être gêné. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort.  
- Et toi Drago ? Tu n'aurais pas pu lui dire que c'était stupide de sa part d'agir ainsi ?  
- Je ne savais pas. Et je lui ai déjà dis ce que j'en pensais.  
- Très bien. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Harry et Drago, vous êtes tenus d'assister à chaque réunion, quelle que soit l'heure.  
- Merci.

Severus sortit de la pièce, les laissant réfléchir aux événements de la journée. Il n'en revenait pas que le môme n'ait pas osé lui demander simplement à assister aux réunions. Quoique en y réfléchissant bien, ça n'avait rien de bien surprenant. Harry avait été habitué pendant six ans à un Severus moqueur, méchant, et même avec toute la volonté du monde, et même en l'appréciant sincèrement, il faudrait du temps pour effacer ces malheureuses années.

Les deux jeunes hommes, quant à eux, étaient toujours enlacés dans le salon, sans parler. Malgré ce que pouvait croire Severus, ils avaient parfaitement compris ce qui se passait entre Remus et Severus. Oh, bien sûr ils ne savaient pas depuis quand, ni comment s'étaient fait les choses, mais ils savaient que les deux hommes s'aimaient, comme eux s'aimaient.

Le lendemain, quand Drago se réveilla, son cœur se serra, un mauvais pressentiment assailli son âme toute entière. Il ne savait pas ce qui déclenchait une telle réaction en lui, mais il se rua dans la chambre de Harry, qui dormait à point fermé. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, le regardant dormir, paisible. Il le prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur le front, doucement.  
- Hum… Drago … qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Rien, mon amour, rien du tout.  
Ce ne fut pas le fait d'être dans les bras de son petit ami qui réveilla tout à fait Harry, ni même ses mains qui parcouraient son dos, mais le terme qu'avait utilisé Drago. Mon amour. Jamais il n'avait parlé ainsi. Oh, il lui montrait souvent qu'il l'aimait, il lui disait aussi, mais jamais il ne lui avait donné de « petit nom ». Non que ça ne lui plaise pas, au contraire. Harry trouvait que ça donnait à leur couple quelque chose de plus … officiel, de plus vrai.  
Ils avaient leurs habitudes, comme un vrai couple : ils passaient rarement la nuit ensemble, mais il y en avait toujours un pour rejoindre l'autre au petit matin. Ils mangeaient en même temps, déployaient des montagnes d'ingéniosité pour régaler l'autre, et le plus satisfait était Severus.  
Ils s'entraînaient ensemble, physiquement du moins, mais ne manifestaient jamais la moindre pitié quand ils se battaient en duel. Ca avait été dur pour Drago de lancer des sorts dangereux sur l'homme qu'il aimait, mais quand il avait vu que ça ne posait visiblement aucun problème à Harry, il lui demandé comment il faisait. Et le jeune brun lui avait répondu qu'il s'imaginait simplement que la personne en face de lui menaçait la vie de Drago. Ce dernier en avait été profondément ému, et l'avait embrasse passionnément, au grand dam de Severus qui aurait volontiers eu son lycanthrope sous la main.

Mon dieu. Je crois que je l'ai choqué avec ce « Mon amour ». Je pensais pourtant que ce que je ressens est réciproque. Il semblerait que je me suis trompé. La façon dont il s'est redressé … Je ne comprend pas …

Drago se leva, lentement, regarda Harry dans les yeux, et sortit de la pièce. Ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte claquer. Il se leva, sans même prendre le temps, d'enfiler un T-Shirt, et se lança à la poursuite du jeune blond, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon noir. Il le rattrapa dans les escaliers, prit son poignet et tira violemment, obligeant le jeune homme à se retourner.  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Je ne comprend pas… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?  
- Ce que tu as fais ? Si tu avais vu ta tête et ta façon de te retourner quand je t'ai appelé mon amour, oui si tu avais vu tu comprendrais, répliqua Drago sèchement.  
- Oh … c'est donc ça. Excuse moi. Je sais que j'ai réagis un peu … violemment. Mais ne crois pas que je n'ai pas aimé. Je … jamais personne ne m'avait appelé comme ça … et c'est un peu intimidant… répondit Harry en enlaçant le Serpentard.  
- Pardonne-moi, j'ai été stupide. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, et jusqu'ici mes pressentiment se sont toujours revelés exacts, alors …  
- Tu as eu peur, souffla Harry contre ses lèvres. C'est normal. Mais fais moi confiance un peu. Je t'aime. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, jamais tu n'aurais passé la porte de ma chambre. Jamais.  
- C'est bon à savoir, sussura le blond avant d'embrasser le Gryffondor. Je t'aime aussi.  
Ses mains parcouraient le dos nu de Harry, la peau douce de son torse, ou ébourrifaient ses cheveux, rapides, légère comme le vent.  
- On est dans l'escalier, murmura Harry, ses mains elles aussi à l'œuvre.  
- Si j'étais toi j'irais me rhabiller rapidement, sauf si tu veux te faire dépuceler dans l'escalier, déclara Drago malicieusement en s'écartant se Harry.  
- HARRY !! DRAGO !! VENEZ, VITE !! Hurla Severus depuis la cuisine. Sa voix tremblait, alors Harry, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, descendit à toute vitesse, Drago sur les talons.  
Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la cuisine, ils virent un bon nombre de membre de l'Ordre réunis dans la grande pièce. Remus serrait la main de Severus, fébrilement, sans même se rendre compte que par ce geste il officialisait leur couple. Tonks, dont les cheveux roses étaient ternes comme jamais, semblait excitée comme une puce, Fred, George, Ron et Hermione, étaient derrière la table et fixaient les deux jeunes hommes. Bill et Charlie parlaient avec Fleur et Mme Weasley. Il y avait aussi Maugrey, Shackelbot, et bien d'autres. En tout une trentaine de personnes étaient agglutinées dans la pièce, et quand Drago se racla la gorge, ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement, mais leur regard tomba sur Harry, qui à peine habillé donnait un spectacle pour le moins agréable. Gêné, ce dernier marmonna un sort et se retrouva habillé d'un jean et d'un T-Shirt blanc.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Drago.  
- Nous avons surpris une conversation, déclara Minerva. Voldemort compte nous attaquer ce soir, à minuit pile. A Poudlard.  
- Etes-vous sûr de l'information ? Demanda Harry.  
- Si nous n'avions pas été sûr Harry, nous ne nous serions pas agglutinés dans cette cuisine ! Affirma Maugrey.  
- Vous avez un plan d'attaque ?  
- Nous allons nous rendre tous ensemble à Poudlard. Inutile de faire dans la discrétion, ils doivent se douter que nous sommes déjà au courant, répondit Severus. Nous attendrons patiemment dans la grande salle.  
- Il ne va y avoir que nous contre les Mangemorts ?  
- Non. Comme tu le sais les êtres de l'eau et les centaures vont nous aider. Hagrid a réussi à dresser plus ou moins les hippogriffes pour nous aider et essayer de nous débarrasser d'un maximum d'assaillant. Ils seront obligés de passer par le portail, puisque le placard ensorcelé est détruit . Les sombrals vont également nous apporter une aide dont j'ignore la nature, Hagrid est plus têtu qu'une maman dragon en colère. De plus, des anciens membres de l'AD ont réussi à nous joindre pour nous apporter leur aide, et même si j'aurais préféré éviter de mettre leur vie en danger, nous avons accepté leur aide.  
- D'accord. Et une fois qu'ils seront arrivés ?  
- Notre but est de t'amener à lui. Drago sera avec toi. Remus, Tonks, Shackelbot, Isabel Torvik et moi serons ta garde rapprochée.  
- Isabel Torvik ? Qui est-ce ? Je ne crois pas en avoir entendu parler…  
- C'est la dernière représentante de la famille Jedusort . Elle se bat à nos côtés depuis le début.  
- Pourquoi ne parle-t-on jamais d'elle ? Le ministère devrait vouloir mettre la main sur elle, non ?  
- Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne savent pas qu'elle existe. Nous ne connaissons son existence que depuis quelques années, mais nous la gardons secrète. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.  
En effet, quelques minutes après que Maugrey ai prononcé ces mots, la sonnette retentit. Severus lança un regard à Harry et Drago, qui le suivirent dans l'entrée. Le Serpentard ouvrit la porte. Quand Harry vit la jeune femme, il comprit instantanément qu'elle était bien de la famille de Voldemort. Elle était très grande, naturellement pâle, de longs cheveux noirs cascadaient dans son dos, et ses yeux, tout aussi noirs, témoignaient d'une grande puissance. Elle avait un port fier, mais déjà ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire chaleureux en voyant Harry.  
- Ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur Potter. Je suis Isabel Torvik, enfin je suppose que vous savez déjà cela. D'après ce que m'a dit Severus, il est difficile de vous cacher quoi que ce soit…  
- Effectivement. Mais vous avez bien réussi à me cacher votre existence…  
- Ah ? Vous croyez ? Pourtant je n'ai jamais été bien loin de vous, n'en doutez pas. Si nous nous installions pour parler de ceci confortablement ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- Que ce serait une excellent idée, répondit Drago avant que Harry ne puis réagir.  
- Je suis désolée mais … qui êtes vous ?  
- Drago Malefoy.  
- Oh … vous êtes le fils de Lucius n'est-ce pas ? Je vois que vous n'avez pas hérité de son penchant pour le mal …  
- Tout comme vous n'avez pas celui de Voldemort, ou plutôt de Tom, rétorqua Harry, ulcéré par le sous-entendu.  
- Exact, répondit la jeune femme sans se démonter. Elle entra dans le salon, posa sa cape sur une chaise, et s'assit confortablement sur le fauteuil, invitant Harry et Drago à s'asseoir, comme si ça avait été eux les invités.  
- Je ne vais pas vous demander maintenant de me raconter votre vie, je ne doute pas qu'elle soie passionnante, mais pour l'instant le plus urgent est de savoir que ce vous pouvez nous apporter dans cette guerre. Vous n'ignorez pas que cette bataille sera dure, et le nombre de morts sera conséquent.  
- Isabel est un mage très puissant, autant voir plus que Dumbledore, répondit Remus à la place de la jeune femme.  
- Quoi ? Vous êtes puissante ? Mais pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas manifestée plus tôt ? Pourquoi ? Nous avions besoin d'aide, désespérément même, s'écria Harry.  
- Tout simplement parce que mes pouvoirs n'ont fait surface que très récemment et qu'il m'a fallu apprendre à les utiliser. Je ne connais quasiment aucun des sorts que vous pratiquez, je n'ai pas de baguette, je me sert uniquement de mes mains et de mon esprit, et des éléments bien sûr.  
- Je vois …  
- Bien nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Il faut partir maintenant. Harry, Drago, prenez ce dont vous avez besoin, vite. Je vous attends, les autres partez, nous vous rejoignons d'ici une demi-heure.  
Tous transplanèrent presque instantanément. Tonks, toujours aussi maladroite, fit tomber la table dans un grand fracas. Remus se chargea de tout remettre en ordre pendant que Harry, Drago et Severus montaient à l'étage préparer leurs affaires. Severus, qui avait prévu cette éventualité, prit un sac dans le coin du bureau qui jouxtait sa chambre. Il était rempli d'armes de toutes sortes (arbalète, poignard, épées, sabres, disques de combats) mais aussi de potions de guérison, de vêtements de combat. Harry et Drago, moins prévoyants que Severus, glissèrent dans leurs sacs respectifs les mêmes armes que Severus, puisqu'il les avaient entraînés durement et que les deux jeunes hommes avaient acquis un niveau qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Severus. Ils prirent également leurs tenues de combat, qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais portées.  
- Drago …  
- Hum … quoi ?  
- Je … je … ne sais pas comment te dire ça … mais … il y a des chances que je ne survive pas ce soir … et … je veux que tu saches que …  
- Chut, murmura le jeune blond en prenant le menton de Harry entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je sais que tu as peur et surtout … je sais que tu m'aimes. Et moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout. Alors promets moi une chose : je veux que tu survives, parce que sinon je peux te promettre que je ferais mon possible pour te faire revenir et qu'ensuite je te pourrirais la vie pour m'avoir abandonné. On va être deux face à Voldemort, il n'a aucune chance. Personne ne résiste à Drago Malefoy !! Personne !  
- Moi en tout cas c'est sur que je ne résiste pas, chuchota Harry avant de l'embrasser.


	7. Chapitre 7 Dernière chance

Chapitre 7 : Dernière chance.

J'ai peur. Plus que jamais. Moi qui croyais que rencontrer Voldemort était plus effrayant que tout, je me rend compte qu'attendre qu'il vienne nous étriper est bien pire. Vous allez penser que je suis pessimiste, mais malgré l'aide des centaures, des êtres de l'eau et des membres de l'AD, sans oublier cette femme étrange, Isabel Torvik, que peut-on faire face à un détraqué qui a réussi à mettre de son côté les Détraqueurs et les loups-garous ? Sans compter les géants, et d'autres créatures dont je ne connais même pas l'existence.

Je vois Harry qui revient. Il s'est changé. Merlin, heureusement qu'il ne s'habille pas tous les jours comme ça, parce que je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour résister à cette envie de lui sauter dessus. Il m'a vu. Il s'approche. Lui aussi il a peur. Mais cette peur n'est rien comparée à la détermination et à la rage froide que je vois dans ses yeux verts …

Nous sommes tous les deux, à l'écart. Je sais que Granger nous regarde. Elle en veut encore à Harry. Et lui aussi lui en veut. La petite Weasley par contre est allée le voir et lui a dis qu'elle lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde avec moi. Il lui a répondu qu'il n'avait pas attendu son approbation pour être heureux avec moi. Elle a rougit, et il l'a prise dans ses bras. Et là, elle m'a lancé un de ces regards ! Comme si elle voulait dire « Je le récupèrerai ».

Ils s'approchent, tous. Ron est le premier. Il me serre la main, gentiment, et me dit qu'il souhaite vraiment ne pas s'être trompé en me faisant confiance. Granger renifle, comme si entendre ça était pour insupportable.

Il bomba le torse, et prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne, il répondit crânement :  
- La seule erreur qui a été faite, c'est d'abandonner votre ami alors qu'il avait besoin de vous. Plus que jamais.  
- Je sais que nous avons eut tort, Mal … Drago, mais c'était difficile pour nous de te pardonner ce que tu nous as fait pendant toutes ces années.  
- Je lui ai pardonné, moi ! Intervint Harry. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment de régler nos comptes.  
Severus s'approcha du jeune homme et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- Ce serait bien que tu fasses un discours. Ils n'attendent tous que ça.  
- Et qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire ? Demanda le gryffondor, étonné.  
- La vérité, Potter, rien que la vérité, souffla l'homme, mystérieux.

Rogue recula, et pris la main de Remus. Ce dernier, surprit, posa la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, plus grand que lui de quelques centimètre. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore comprit pour leur relation, à l'instar de Ron, étouffèrent des exclamations surprises.

Harry se racla la gorge, en cherchant désespéramment ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Ces gens comptaient sur lui pour tuer l'un des pires mage noir de tous les temps. Seulement voilà, malgré l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait suivit ces deux derniers mois, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait battre quelqu'un d'aussi puissant, qui avait avec lui 'expérience accumulée depuis plus de cinquante ans. C'est en suivant ce raisonnement que Harry compris ce qu'il devait dire : inutile de leur dire qu'ils gagneraient, inutile de dire qu'il n'y aurait aucun mort, chacun ici savait que ce serait mentir, personne ne s'en sortirait intact.

- Au cour des dernières années, nous avons perdu beaucoup de personnes, des personnes qui auraient pu faire pencher la balance en notre faveur. L'autre camp aussi a souffert. Il y a deux moi de cela, deux personnes ne sont rendues à nous. On aurait pu les tuer, sans chercher à savoir, sans vouloir comprendre. Après tout, ils étaient responsables de la mort de Dumbledore, qui nous avait toujours guidés. Mais non, nous avons été plus intelligents que cela, nous avons pardonné, et mieux encore, nous avons appris à les connaître, à les comprendre, à les apprécier et même à les aimer. Oui, je dis bien les aimer, dit Harry en regardant chaque personne présente dans les yeux. Toutefois, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de vous raconter mes histoires de cœur ou celle de Remus. Ce soir est grand soir. Quelle que soit l'issue du combat. Je ne vous dirais pas que personne ne mourra. Ce serait mentir. Vous savez comme moi qu'il y aura des pertes, mais songez que ces pertes dans notre camps signifieront également des pertes dans l'autre camps. Je ferais tout pour le tuer, mais jamais je ne vous promettrais une victoire qui n'est acquise ni pour moi, ni pour Voldemort. Faites ce que vous pouvez, donnez le maximum. Cette nuit vous allez tuer. Pas de quartier. Ils ne nous épargnerons pas, alors ne les épargnez pas non plus. Je ne sais pas si le ministère est au courant ou non, mais Voldemort est très faible, le dernier horcruxe étant lui-même. Bonne chance.

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration. Soudain, on entendit quelqu'un frapper dans ses mains avec force. Hermione. Puis Remus et Drago se joignirent à elle, bientôt suivis par Severus. Quelques secondes plus tard, la Grande Salle résonnait des applaudissements pleins d'espoir de dizaines de personnes prêtes à donner leur vie pour la cause de leur vie.

Harry s'approcha de Hermione, occupée à tresser ses cheveux touffus.  
- Merci.  
- De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.  
- D'être là. De me soutenir. Comme tu l'as toujours fais.  
- Non, c'est faux, je n'ai pas toujours su te soutenir, rectifia la jeune fille en se retournant. Harry put voir ses yeux brillants de larmes. Je ne t'ai pas soutenu pour Drago alors que tu en avais besoin plus que jamais, plus que pour vaincre Voldemort. Il y a quelques temps de ça je n'aurais jamais pensé réagir ainsi.  
- On s'en fout ! Cria-t-il. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et moi non plus je n'ai pas toujours su te soutenir. J'aime Drago, c'est vrai, plus que tout, mais je tiens aussi à ton amitié, énormément. Je voulais te le dire. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de partir sans te le dire. Que je t'aime. Que je te pardonne.  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et la tête posée sur l'épaule de son ami, son regard croisa celui de Drago. Satisfait. Heureux. Emu. Pour était-il satisfait ? Se pouvait-il qu'il tienne réellement à Harry ? Elle le lui souhaitait de tout son cœur. Vraiment.

Drago promena son regard sur la salle. Des groupes se formaient. Ici et là les gens se faisaient leurs adieux, ils souhaitaient de toutes leurs forces survivre à cette nuit, mais ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de mourir ou de voir des proches mourir sans leur avoir dit leur amour. D'autres écrivaient des lettres. D'autres encore polissaient, aiguisaient le tranchant de leurs épées, de leur flèches, de leurs poignards. Chacun savait que dans cette guerre, les ennemis ne prendraient pas de gans et ne se gêneraient pas à utiliser d'autres armes que la magie, alors ils avaient décidé de mettre toutes les chances de leur coté.  
Le blond s'avança vers Severus, en pleine discussion avec Remus et Bill.  
- J'ai une idée pour Harry.  
- Quoi ? Tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à gagner est bienvenu, répondit aussitôt Remus.  
- Voilà, je sais que pour tuer le Basilic dans la chambre des secrets il a utilisé l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Si il est son descendant comme Voldemort prétend être celui de Serpentard, il pourrait l'utiliser.  
- Ca ne me paraît pas bête du tout, déclara Severus après un moment de réflexion. L'idée serait qu'il utilise seulement l'épée, enfin en apparence. Maintenant qu'il est capable de lancer tous les sorts, même les plus complexes, silencieusement, je trouve que l'idée est très judicieuse. Il donnerait l'impression d'être plus vulnérable, sans sa baguette.  
- Mais… Pour le Protectus Santus, on fait comment ?  
- Comme prévu. Sauf qu'il lancera le sort sans sa baguette. Tu as eu une très bonne idée !  
- Je ne connais pas précisément vos plans, mais si je me souviens bien, Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore, a toujours apprécié Harry. Il pourrait voler près de lui, non ? Intervint Bill.  
- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Remus.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est une excellente idée ? Demanda Harry, qui venait d'arriver. Il se plaça à coté de Drago et lui prit la main, discrètement.  
- Nous avons pensé à quelques choses qui pourraient t'aider ce soir, commenca Severus.  
Il lui expliqua en détails le nouveau plan, mais Harry se renfrogna lorsqu'il en arriva à l'épée.  
- Je sais que cette épée m'a reconnu, mais elle est très longue, et tellement lourde. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à la manier convenablement.  
- C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Minerva d'aller la chercher. Nous allons nous entraîner. Et je vais voir avec Isabel si elle peut faire quelque chose pour que tu fasses corps avec l'épée. Elle maîtrise tous les éléments, je veux dire pas seulement les cinq éléments, mais TOUT. Dans une certaine mesure en tout cas.

Cela fait maintenant trois heurs qu'il s'entraîne sans relâche avec Severus. Moi aussi je m'entraîne. Mais avec Isabel. Cette femme est incroyable. Elle est … tellement surprenante. Je vois parfois un éclat rouge passer dans ses yeux. Mais le plus étonnant c'est sa puissance … et d'un autre coté son manque de puissance et sa fragilité. Elle sait se rendre invisible, et indécelable pour n'importe quelle carte, mais d'un autre côté elle ressent une grande douleur physique à blesser quelqu'un ou à tuer. Elle se contentera de surveiller et de nous indiquer le chemin.  
Elle ne me laisse aucun répit elle non plus. Elle est assez douée avec une épée, se débrouille très bien en magie, mais le plus incroyable, c'est qu'elle est une véritable experte en arts martiaux.

Mais … j'entends la cloche de Poudlard, oh non …

Lorsque la cloche retentit dans le château, chaque personne se figea. Tous savaient ce que cela signifiaient : des intrus s'étaient introduits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.  
- Smarckz, Desman, allez vérifier pourquoi cette foutue cloche sonne maintenant, hurla Severus, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.  
- Que nous nous battions tout de suite ou ce soir, cela ne change rien ! Nous allons nous battre, quoi qu'il arrive, poursuivit-il.

Le stress s'abattit sur la salle et ses occupants. Quelques interminables minutes plus tard, les deux hommes revinrent, le teint verdâtre. Ils hochèrent gravement la tête, confirmant la crainte générale. Le destin du monde se jouerait ce soir.

Du sang, partout, poissant l'herbe, une odeur métallique. Des corps éparpillés, des figures figées dans l'horreur d'un moment. Tous. Mélangés. Sans distinction. Les mangemorts et les soldats de la lumière. Des cris, des murmures rauques de mourants ou de survivants attendant d'être sauvés.  
Un homme blond, grand. Il ressemblait à un ange. Mais son regard était triste et désespéré. Il cherchait parmi les corps, et son espoir s'amenuisait à chaque corps passé.

Mon amour. Je cherche, je regarde partout, ces corps entaillés, ces rictus de souffrance et d'horreur, cette odeur nauséabonde, c'est pour toi que je les supporte. Grâce à toi. Je sais pourtant que tu n'es pas mort. Je l'aurais senti. Je l'aurais su. C'est juste ça l'amour. Un + Un Un. Toi et moi ne formons qu'une seule personne. Et si tu mourrais, ma vie ,n'aurait aucun sens.  
Alors je te cherche, j'essaie de forcer l'espoir à ne pas me quitter, parce qu'il faut que tu vives, nous avons encore tellement à vivre. Tu es un héros, je suis celui qui vivra toujours dans ton ombre. Nous aurons une vie de rêve, tranquille, loin de tout cet amassement de population qu'est Londres. C'est étrange. Je te cherche, je fais des projets, moi qui n'avais jamais voulu m'attacher jusqu'ici. Et je t'ai rencontré. Tout différent maintenant. Quand on a Harry Potter à ses côtés, que l'on est dans son lit et dans son cœur, tout ne peut que être que différent.

Je vois une tête noir. Des cheveux de jais ébouriffés. Je m'agenouille. Je prends ta tête entre mes mains, et te rapproche de moi. L'espace d'un instant, j'oublie de vérifier ton pouls. Ouf, tu es en vie. Tes yeux s'ouvrent doucement, lentement, j'ai l'impression que tu n'arriveras jamais tout à fait à les ouvrir. Et pourtant, je finis par voir la flamme si connue dans tes yeux, seulement aujourd'hui c'est la douleur qu'elle exprime. Tu essaie de parler, je m'approche de toi, tes lèvres effleurent mon oreille.

- Drago … je l'ai tué.  
- Oui mon amour, tu l'as eu. C'est fini, d'accord ? Maintenant tu vas te reposer, on va te soigner et on va profiter de la vie, juste toi et moi. Drago cligna des paupières pour chasser ses larmes.  
- Je … Merci … Je t'aime, balbutia Harry, puis un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelques personnes arrivaient en courant vers une silhouette berçant un corps inanimé dans ses bras.

Un lumière aveuglante le fit pleurer quand il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il referma aussitôt. Au même moment, il sentit un main chaude caresser la sienne. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, et ne vit cette fois que deux billes grises qui le regardaient avec amour.  
- Je crois que tu as dormi assez pour ta vie entière, murmura Drago près de son oreille.  
Il tenta de sourire, mais la douleur jusqu'ici absente, afflua dans son corps entier, et une migraine affreuse lui vrilla les tympans. Des larmes, de douleurs cette-fois ci, coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. Aussitôt, la main de Drago les essuya tendrement.  
- Combien … depuis … ?  
- Trois jours. Tu es resté inconscient trois jours. Mais Mme Pomfresh estime que tu as eu beaucoup de chance.  
- Est-ce que … Hermione ? Ron ? Re … Remus ?  
- Non, ils vont bien. Mais ne pense pas à cela tout de suite.  
- Ah, Harry, vous êtes réveillé ! Formidable ! Je vais vous faire des examens tout de suite, s'écria Mme Pomfresh.  
- En vérité PomPom, je pense qu'il serait bien que Harry puisse se reposer encore un peu, récupérer. Et être tenu au courant de la situation, déclara Severus en entrant, alerté par les cris de l'infirmière.  
Harry, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, s'endormit de nouveau. Il avait vaincu, trouvé l'amour de sa vie, des amis qui lui étaient fidèles, et vivait dans un monde presque parfait. Que demander de plus ?


	8. Chapitre 8 Que demander de plus

Chapitre 8 : Que demander de plus ?

Harry mit ses lunettes, se redressa, et se leva. D'un pas mal assuré, il se dirigea vers les rideaux qui entouraient son lit et le séparait des autres patients. Il les écarta, et ne vit personne. Sans savoir si il devait en être rassuré ou paniqué, il fit demi-tour, et se recoucha.  
Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était réveillé, et il n'avait reçu de visite que de Drago, de Severus et de l'infirmière. Bien sûr il comprenait que les gens n'aient pas que ça à faire de venir lui rendre visite. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Que pouvait-on bien lui cacher ?  
Des pas se firent entendre, de plus en plus près, et bientôt une tête blonde passait les rideaux, souriante.  
- Tiens, tu es réveillé ? Jusque là c'était plutôt rare que j'arrive et que tu sois réveillé, souffla Drago en l'embrassant.  
Un bien être sans limite envahit Harry. Il savait que des gens étaient morts, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comblé, parce qu'il aimait, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait ce don si particulier d'aimer, il en était heureux.  
Le blond s'assit sur le bord du lit, la main d'Harry dans la sienne, les yeux brillants.  
- J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi tu sais. Je t'ai cherché, mais je ne te voyais pas, je voyais seulement tous ces morts, et je priais pour que tu ne sois pas parmi eux. Et finalement, pour la première fois de ma vie, mon égoïsme a servi à quelque chose.  
Sans savoir comment l'exprimer, Harry était vraiment ému des paroles de Drago. Et ce dernier le vit dans les yeux émeraudes qui le fixaient.  
- Tu penses pouvoir supporter une interview ? Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Le ministre insiste beaucoup, et McGonagall n'arrive pas à le faire changer d'avis.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.  
- Très bien. Ecoute, je … le ministre a entendu parler de … enfin … de toi et moi, et il veut tout faire pour te faire changer de « bord ». D'après Severus il est tout à fait capable de se faire accompagner de ses nièces ou de jeunes filles nobles de sang pur.  
- Comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit ! Franchement ! Tu imagines que je vais m'amouracher d'un bonbon rose ridicule et totalement soumis à ses parents ? Hors de question. Tu es à moi, je suis à toi, et je ne te lâcherai pas de la soirée.  
- Ca je le savais, Potter !  
Harry sursauta en entendant cette voix sèche et coupante qu'il avait cru ne jamais réentendre. Il prit la main de Drago dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. En fait, il n'y a pas que ces filles débiles …  
- Dis le moi. Je t'en prie …  
- Ginny. Elle est décidée à tout faire pour te récupérer.   
- Ca je le sais !  
- Elle a laissé entendre aux journaux que je te forçais à m'aimer, et que je t'avais … que…  
- Que tu m'avais quoi ? S'énerva Harry, en se doutant de ce que le jeune homme allait lui dire.  
- Elle a dit que je t'avais violé, souffla le Serpentard.  
- QUOI ? Mais c'est faux, elle le sait très bien, et tout le monde le sait, non ?  
- Pas tout le monde, mon amour, juste tes amis !  
- Qui sont les tiens maintenant ! Passe moi mon jean, un tee-shirt et ma cape ! Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe.  
- En fait … Ils doivent venir d'ici quelques minutes. Si c'est toi qui te déplace ça va faire un scandale !  
- Alors là c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis ! Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? COMMENT ?  
- Calme toi s'il te plait, murmura Drago en l'embrassant doucement.  
Harry s'habilla, et sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie. Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, le silence se fit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et certains baissèrent les yeux.  
- Je crois que vous vouliez une interview. Vous ne l'aurez pas. On change de programme. Je parle, et vous notez ce que vous voulez. Et ce n'est pas discutable ! Déclara-t-il, en criant presque.  
- Monsieur Potter, commença une journaliste.  
- Qu'avez vous à dire à propos des viols que vous avez subit ? Quand vous réinstallerez vous avec Mlle Weasley ? Continua un autre.  
Sans sortir sa baguette, il murmura « Silencio », et commença à parler. Il raconta ce que jamais il n'avait dit. Il dit toutes ces années de conflits permanents avec ce jeune Serpentard blond, il raconta ce qu'il avait vu lors du meurtre de Dumbledore, et expliqua la reddition de Drago et Severus, pourquoi il avait choisi de leur faire confiance. Il révéla en partie ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Drago, et en plus de confirmer que sa rupture était définitive avec Ginny, il ajouta qu'il avait bien l'intention de porter plainte contre elle. Il surprit également toutes les personnes présentes en leur apprenant la relation de Remus et Severus, qui le remercièrent silencieusement depuis le fond de l'assistance. Il ne dit pas un mot sur Voldemort et lorsqu'un journaliste lui demanda pourquoi, il déclara froidement :  
- Vous avez accouru quand ces rumeurs stupides et malsaines ont fait leur apparition. Si j'avais répondu à vos questions, votre article ne se serait pas nommé « Le Survivant raconte sa victoire sur Celui-Dont-On-Est-Débarrassé », mais « Le Survivant, gay et soumis » ! Et c'était hors de question. Vous avez choisi votre priorité, vous n'aurez donc aucune interview sur le combat final, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais. Pas de moi en tout cas.  
- Ni de moi, ajouta Drago en prenant la main de Harry, qui tremblait comme une feuille.  
- Ni de nous, renchérirent tous les membres de l'Ordre présents en s'avançant et en se plaçant derrière le couple.  
C'est sur ces faits que Scrimgeour arriva. Son sourire fier et son allure pompeuse fondirent comme neige au soleil quand il vit d'un côté l'air de défi sur les visages de l'Ordre, et d'autre part l'air blêmes des journalistes. Mêmes journalistes qui quelques minutes plus tôt jubilaient de pouvoir interroger le Grand Harry Potter en exclusivité mondiale et avant tout le monde. Le ministre ne prit même pas la peine de donner l'accolade qu'il avait prévue à Harry, jugeant que ça aurait été plutôt mal venu. Au lieu de cela, il demanda d'une voix faussement enjouée :  
- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Vous faites des têtes d'enterrement !  
- Il s'est passé, mônsieur le ministre, que ces gens s'intéressent plus à ma relation avec Drago Malefoy et accessoirement à mon homosexualité qu'à ma victoire sur Voldemort. Et inutile de faire cette tête, il est mort à présent.  
- Mais … monsieur Potter … votre relation ? Votre … euh HOMOSEXUALITE ? S'écria le ministre, choqué.  
- Oui, notre relation, monsieur le ministre, répondit calmement Drago en serrant la main de Harry dans la sienne, à lui en briser les doigts.  
- Vous, silence ! Tonna le ministre, le visage cramoisi. Vous … vous n'êtes rien, rien du tout ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, un traître, et vous serez jugé pour ce que vous avez fait !! Ajouta-t-il en se délectant du teint déjà pâle de Drago qui avait viré blanc comme linge.  
- Si j'étais vous je ne me comporterais pas comme ça. Drago nous a aidés dans cette bataille. Plus que vous ne l'avez jamais fait, cracha sèchement Severus en s'avançant rapidement.  
Le ministre pâlit, pinça les lèvres et tourna les talons rageusement.  
- Nous allons partir, et nous vous informerons de la date de la remise de médaille dans les plus brefs délais, récita un assistant.

Peu à peu, la Grande Salle et le hall se vidèrent, et il ne resta bientôt que les membres de l'Ordre.  
Quand arriva l'heure du repas, tous se réunirent autour de la table habituellement utilisée par les professeurs. Une question brûlait les lèvres de Harry, et incapable de patienter plus longtemps il lança :  
- Il ne peux pas ne pas y avoir de morts dans notre camp. Je veux savoir qui est mort.  
- Harry … Commença Drago doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
- Je veux savoir ! Maintenant !  
- Nous pouvons nous estimer heureux, car nous avons été largement plus épargnés que l'autre camp. Maugrey a été poignardé dans le dos, lâchement. Mme Marchbank a été tuée chez elle d'un Sectumsempra. Charlie malheureusement n'a pas été épargné. Fred a été mordu par un vampire mais est en vie. Au total, seuls dix de nos membres ont péris.   
- Oh mon dieu… Charlie… murmura Harry en se balançant d'avant en arrière.  
Drago se précipita, tira la chaise du jeune homme en arrière, s'agenouilla devant lui et prit ses main :  
- Harry, écoute moi. Je sais que ça te fait mal. Je sais que tu te sens impuissant, mais rappelles-toi : ils étaient volontaires, prêts à donner leur vie pour que tu puisses tuer Voldemort. Tu as fais le plus dur ! Tu dois être fort.  
Autour de la table, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Les regards étaient fixés sur le couple. La détresse de Harry, la force de Drago attiraient les regards, fascinaient ces personnes pourtant habituées à les côtoyer.  
- Drago, ce serait bien que tu emmènes Harry dans votre chambre, murmura Severus si bas que seul le principal concerné pu l'entendre.  
C'est avec en soutenant un Harry tremblant que Drago sortit de la Grande Salle, et bientôt, en s'éloignant dans le hall, il put entendre les voix excitées démarrer toutes en même temps. 

Ces gens ne changeront jamais. J'en reviens pas ! Harry va mal, et tout ce qui les intéresse c'est le fait que je le tienne dans mes bras. Mais quand vont-ils arrêter de ne voir que le héros, le personnage publique ? Je les hais, ils me donnent envie de vomir. Je pensais qu'ils étaient des gens biens, mais non, ils ne voient pas, ils ne connaissent pas Harry comme je le connais.

Drago poussa la porte, s'approcha du lit et y déposa Harry avec douceur. Il tira les couvertures sur le corps tremblant de celui qu'il aimait. Sans les voir, il savait que les larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune gryffondor. Il caressa tendrement la joue du brun et tourna les talons, le cœur gros. Une voix rauque le stoppa net alors qu'il allait fermer la porte.  
- Je me suis ridiculisé hein ?  
- Non, non mon amour. Jamais. Tu ne t'es pas ridiculisé. Tu as beaucoup souffert, tout le monde le sait.  
- Tu me regardes comme si tu avais pitié, Dray ! Et personne d'autre n'a pleuré. Je suis le seul.  
- Je n'ai pas pitié. Seulement moi, on m'a toujours obligé à refouler mes sentiments, et voir quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à contrôler sa peine ça me fait bizarre, quoi qu'il arrive.  
- Oh … désolé …  
- Hey ! Là c'est toi qui a pitié de moi ! S'exclama Drago avec un grand sourire en s'asseyant et en serrant Harry dans ses bras.  
- Non, je n'ai pas pitié. On ne peut pas avoir pitié de quelqu'un qu'on aime. Ce n'est pas un bon sentiment. Crois moi, répondit Harry en se redressant et en passant ses mains dans le dos du blond.  
- Si tu le dis, marmonna le Serpentard en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Pour quelqu'un à qui on avait appris à refouler ses sentiments, Drago fit montre de bien peu de maîtrise quelques secondes plus tard en gémissant alors que l'une des mains d'Harry parcourait sa colonne vertébrale..  
- Je … désolé …, murmura Harry en retirant sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.  
- Harry ! Gronda Drago en secouant la tête. Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de l'effet que tu me fais ? Tu es là, allongé, sous moi, tu as des mains divines, il faut que je te fasse un dessin en plus ?  
- Peut-être …  
Le ton d'Harry était mutin à souhait et il parvint pour la première fois à réduire Drago au silence. D'autant plus que sa main s'était aventurée sur ses fesses et les pressaient avec douceur.  
- Qu'au moins tu ne sois pas cloué au pilori par les journalistes demain matin pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait, même pas avec mon accord …  
Harry avait failli s'étrangler sur la fin de sa phrase et les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Alors que Drago allait prendre la parole, il en fut empêché par une main et un murmure dans le creux de son oreille :  
- Ce n'est pas pour prouver quelque chose ou contre quelqu'un, Drago. C'est juste que … c'est bien ce soir … Juste bien … Ce soir …

Drago sut que son rêve allait devenir réalité. Il ouvrit lentement les lèvres et entreprit de lécher avec lenteur la main qui couvrait sa bouche. Sans quitter Harry des yeux, il décala lentement sa bouche sur son avant-bras qu'il caressa de sa langue. Ce dernier se laissait faire, incertain de l'attitude à adopter. Il n'avait pas déjà été bien loin dans les caresses avec Ginny, mais alors avec un homme … Drago parût comprendre ses craintes, car il finit par murmurer :  
- Tu sais, on a toute la nuit devant nous …  
Puis, il reprit fermement la bouche d'Harry pour lui transmettre son assurance, ainsi que tout son amour. Lorsque Drago finit par ôter la chemise d'Harry, ce dernier sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en contemplant le visage de son futur amant : il le dévorait des yeux. Oh oui, bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà vus torse nu, mais cette fois c'était différent. Dans très peu de temps ils ne feraient plus qu'un et leurs regards s'approfondissaient.

Drago était subjugué par ce torse qui s'offrait à lui : pas de muscles très dessinés, juste le grain fin d'une peau douce qui n'avait encore connu la caresse d'une main masculine. Les deux mamelons rosés l'appelaient comme deux aimants. Mais ce cou qui semblait battre rien que pour attirer son attention et recevoir sa part de caresses …. Comment choisir ? Il ne le fit pas et posa sa bouche sur une veine palpitante et sa main sur une petite pointe de chair qui s'érigea lentement sous ses attentions. Sa deuxième main glissa pour caresser amoureusement les cheveux noirs. Il se cambra instinctivement alors que les mains d'Harry soumettait son propre dos à la douce torture des attouchements. Ce faisant, leurs bas-ventre entrèrent en contact, et, malgré les pantalons, ils purent chacun se rendre compte du désir de l'autre. Un double gémissement résonna dans la pièce.

Drago sentit la tension de son compagnon lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la fermeture de son pantalon.  
- Harry ? Demanda-t-il doucement en stoppant son geste.  
- Je … je suis désolé …  
- De quoi ? D'être un peu anxieux ? Murmura Drago tendrement en revenant caresser son dos avec ses mains.  
- Je … Oui …  
- Tu sais pourtant que je n'irai pas plus loin que tu ne le voudras ?  
- Oui, je sais … C'est juste que …  
- Alors, laisse-toi faire … laisse-moi faire … Et dis-moi si je vais trop vite … trop loin …  
Drago reprit les lèvres qu'il aimait tant tandis que sa main s'égarait vers le tissu tendu du pantalon de son partenaire. Il massa avec douceur le renflement sous sa main tandis qu'Harry avait interrompu leur baiser pour gémir et fermer les yeux.

Un sourire triomphant surgit sur le visage de Drago alors qu'il ouvrait puis baissait lentement le pantalon d'Harry. Ce dernier ne s'était aperçu de rien, trop pris dans le tourbillon de sensation, il avait instinctivement soulevé les hanches pour accompagner le mouvement. Il reprit farouchement la bouche de son amour pour lui ôter le dernier rempart de sa nudité, puis se recula pour l'admirer. Il nota le rouge qui envahissait immédiatement les joues d'Harry, mais remarqua également que ce dernier n'avait aucun mouvement recul.  
- Tu es magnifique, finit-il par dire, la voix enrouée. Chut, n'essaye même pas de répondre, tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour recevoir les compliments. Rien que de savoir que je suis le premier à bénéficier de … ça …  
Il avait posé en douceur sa main sur le membre gonflé de son partenaire qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre en découvrant la douceur de la peau qu'il caressait. Il se délecta en entendant les gémissements qui sortaient du propriétaire du membre qui durcissait encore dans sa main. Harry commençait à bouger les hanches au rythme des caresses qu'il recevait, et Drago gémit doucement en contemplant cette image de luxure qu'il avait devant les yeux. A ce son, Harry ouvrit brutalement ses yeux et dit :  
- Drago ?  
- Tu es si … parfait ainsi, répondit-il la voix rauque.  
- Mais … Oh, je suis idiot ! Il n'y a que moi qui …  
Harry ne termina pas sa phrase et se redressa brusquement pour se retrouver à genoux devant Drago. Il lâcha un bref soupir avant d'avancer une main tremblante vers le pantalon de son compagnon.

Drago posa ses mains sur celles d'Harry et, ensemble, ils le dénudèrent. Le blond eut un sourire assez narquois lorsqu'il vit la lueur d'angoisse dans les yeux verts.  
- Je ne pense pas être fait différemment de toi, taquina-t-il doucement.  
Harry déglutit péniblement, mais il ne quitta pas de yeux le membre dressé de Drago tout en répondant :  
- Non, mais …  
- Mon amour, vas-y, touche-moi … Tu comprendras que tu n'as rien à craindre …  
Il prit doucement la main d'Harry dans la sienne et ferma les yeux en sentant le contact de la peau légèrement calleuse de l'attrapeur rouge et or sur la peau la plus sensible de son anatomie. Les caresses étaient maladroites, saccadées, mais tellement agréables, données avec tellement d'amour …

Il laissa Harry expérimenter les caresses sur lui jusqu'au moment où il sentit qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir.  
- Harry … je … laisse-moi te caresser maintenant … Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister si tu continues …  
Il reconnut à peine sa voix, tant elle était heurtée, et, chose inconcevable pour un Malefoy, suppliante. Lorsqu'il sentit Harry cesser ses caresses, il se jeta littéralement sur lui et il le renversa sous lui. Il lui prit farouchement la bouche et ses mains parcoururent avec frénésie le corps de son futur amant. Quelques instant plus tard, il fut soulagé de constater qu'il avait transmis son urgence à Harry et que ce dernier lui rendait baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse.

Il parcourut ensuite lentement le torse offert pour embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, il s'attarda longuement sur le nombril, dont il explora les moindre recoins de sa langue. Enfin, il parvint à la hampe de chair qui se dressait pour lui. Il en lécha lentement l'extrémité, et fut récompensé par un long gémissement. Mais il voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Sous le regard intrigué d'Harry, il se leva et prit un tout petit flacon de la poche de son pantalon. Il lui rendit sa taille originale d'un coup de baguette et le posa à côté de son amour, sur le lit. Il vit l'anxiété envahir son visage et dit doucement :  
- Je pourrais me contenter de caresses poussées, Harry. Mais … j'aimerais tellement que nous soyons unis pour notre premier orgasme l'un avec l'autre …  
- C'est … du lubrifiant, dit péniblement Harry.  
- Bien sûr ! Je vais tout faire pour que ce soit bien, comme tu as si bien dit.  
Drago le regardait d'un air anxieux, mais Harry ne recula pas. Il lui tendit simplement le flacon en disant d'un ton d'excuses :  
- Je t'aiderai la prochaine fois …  
Il fut récompensé par un baiser emprunt de douceur et d'amour. Il regarda Drago verser généreusement la substance sur sa main et, mu par l'instinct, il ouvrit largement ses jambes.

Il fut surpris de voir Drago s'allonger à ses côtés, mais obéit quand ce dernier lui murmura :  
- Mets-toi face à moi, pour l'instant. Et pose une jambe sur moi.  
Il obéit, un peu intrigué, avant de se rendre compte que, dans cette position, Drago avait totalement accès à son intimité sans que cela paraisse humiliant. Il n'eut qu'un sourire crispé en réponse à Drago qui lui murmura à nouveau :  
- Maintenant mon amour, rappelles-toi juste d'une chose : plus tu vas te décontracter, et mieux ça va se passer …  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il sentit un doigt se frayer lentement un chemin en lui, mais le visage serein de Drago le rassura. Il s'obligea à se décontracter et fut récompensé par un baiser très léger sur sa bouche. La sensation était déroutante, mais pas désagréable. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment envahi, il pouvait juste penser que Drago n'exigeait rien, il quémandait l'union.

Lorsque Drago commença à bouger légèrement son doigt, il fut à nouveau dérouté, il ne ressentait pas de douleur, pas vraiment de plaisir non plus, mais très vite, il ne considéra plus ce doigt comme un intrus en lui. Il laissa même échapper un petit gémissement de protestation lorsque Drago le retira, mais il en comprit la raison lorsqu'il sentit son intimité envahie par quelque chose de plus épais. Il sentit une vague d'appréhension le parcourir lorsqu'il réalisa que la pénétration de deux doigts seuls de Drago commençait à faire venir la douleur. Heureusement, cette légère douleur s'estompa rapidement sous les va et viens très lents de son partenaire. Il ne fut pas surpris de le sentir se retirer un moment plus tard, mais, alors qu'il se contractait légèrement, Drago murmura :  
- Non, mon amour, ne te contracte pas …  
Il lui fut reconnaissant d'attendre quelques instants qu'effectivement, il oblige certains de ses muscles à se relâcher, mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer franchement à la troisième intrusion. D'autant que Drago avait légèrement changé son angle d'entrée et que … Il ne put continuer à cogiter car son amant venait de toucher un point en lui qui lui fit comme un choc électrique. Et il gémit franchement lorsqu'il recommença. Oh, il lui restait bien un peu de douleur, mais cette sensation oblitérait tout le reste : des décharges de plaisir parcouraient son corps à chaque mouvement de Drago.

Il glapit littéralement de frustration lorsque ce dernier retira ses doigts, mais le temps qu'il recouvre légèrement ses esprits, il sentit quelque chose de nettement plus imposant se poser en douceur sur son intimité. Il n'avait absolument pas remarqué que Drago avait légèrement bougé son corps pour être parfaitement positionné contre lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir plus peur : son amour le pénétrait déjà.

Deux larmes de douleur lui échappèrent, et elles furent aussitôt cueillies par des lèvres très douces. Une seconde plus tard, il sentit que Drago s'immobilisait en lui et entendit qu'il lui disait :  
- Mon amour. Tout va aller bien. Décontracte-toi juste un peu pour que je puisse bouger et faire revenir les sensations que tu as aimées …  
A peine Harry eut-il légèrement réussi à faire ce qui lui était demandé qu'il sentit Drago continuer à le pénétrer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la main de son partenaire avait glissée entre leurs corps et il gémit de plaisir et de douleur mélangée en la sentant d'emparer de son membre et commencer de longues caresses très fermes, destinées à la jouissance.

Il était submergé par les sensations. Certes la douleur de la pénétration était là, mais le plaisir procuré de l'autre côté parvenait presque à lui faire oublier. Et lorsque Drago toucha à nouveau ce point si sensible en lui, il décida derechef que ce n'était pas une légère douleur qui allait lui dicter sa loi. Et il commença à encourager verbalement Drago, manifestant son approbation à chaque coup de rein, à chaque aller et venue sur son membre. Il ne remarqua pas le visage crispé par l'attention de Drago, et il ne vit pas le soulagement intense de ce dernier lorsqu'il l'enjoignit de continuer. Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent que sensations et plaisir partagé. Il n'y avait que des encouragements donnés sur tous les tons ou presque. Harry fut le premier à se tendre, le visage crispé par la jouissance, mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Drago pour le rejoindre. Ils ouvrirent simultanément les yeux, encore éblouis par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et scellèrent leur lèvres. Le sommeil les surprit peu après.

Quand Harry ouvrit les paupières, il ne vit que deux orbes bleues-grises qui le regardaient tendrement.  
- Bonjour, murmura-t-il timidement en s'étirant sous le regard scrutateur de Drago.  
- Bien dormi ?  
- Hum … c'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien. C'est un record.  
- C'est la nuit des premières fois alors …  
Les joues de Harry se couvrirent de rouge à la simple pensée de cette nuit qui resterait inoubliable.

Merlin qu'il est beau. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Moi qui pensait tout savoir du sexe, de la vie. Il me manquait je plus important : l'amour. Je me penche, je l'embrasse, mes bras l'enlacent, mes mains caressent son dos … Je sens ses mains sur mes hanches, j'entends ses gémissements, et je perçoit les battements de son cœur contre ma poitrine. Je pense que nous ne sommes pas près de nous lever…

Note importante : Non la fic n'est pas terminée, pas du tout ! Il y a plein de choses à venir, et d'ailleur le chapitre 9 est en cours d'écriture !! En tout cas merci à tous pour vos compliments, c'est vraiment tre sagréable !


	9. Chapitre 9 Soldats et Chevaliers

Chapitre 9 : Soldats et Chevaliers.

Cela faisait un mois que Voldemort était mort et la cérémonie en l'honneur du Sauveur approchait à grands pas. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'elle ait lieu avant, mais le monde sorcier était en ruines, et Harry avait refusé que la cérémonie ait lieu avant l'enterrement de tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour une cause juste. Et il avait obtenu gain de cause. Bien sûr, le ministre avait hurlé qu'on ne pouvait lui faire un tel affront, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'incliner devant la volonté de fer de celui qui était désormais aussi célèbre et respecté que Dumbledore avait pu l'être. On racontait même que Harry était le seul descendant de Merlin, ce qui le faisait bien rire.  
L'oraison funèbre en l'honneur des disparus fut un moment d'émotions intenses. Jamais de souvenir de sorcier on avait mis en place un tel dispositif en l'honneur des morts. Un parc avait été créé dans les montagnes près de Près-au-lard, à quelques mètres de la grotte où s'était caché Sirius lors de la quatrième année de Harry. A l'entrée, une grande stèle en marbre blanc, le même que celui de la tombe de Dumbledore, listait les noms des morts, et une photo de chacun d'eux était visible. Le reste du parc était quasiment entièrement recouvert de dizaines de tombes en marbres blanc, chacune sculptée des traits de son propriétaire. Minerva McGonagall avait fait préparer en secret des tombes pour Lily et James Potter ainsi qu'une pour Sirius, qui bien que vide, permettraient peut-être à Harry de faire son deuil correctement. Ce dernier en avait été tellement ému qu'il n'avait pu aller au bout de son discours qu'après que Drago l'ai serré dans ses bras.  
Bien sur, ce geste avait fait jaser, et les gens étaient loin d'êtres tous bienveillants à leur égard, au contraire. Parmis eux, Ginny Weasley. Elle ne vivait plus chez ses parents, et avait trouvé refuge dans un bordel misérable de l'allée des embrumes. Bien qu'elle en veuille à Harry de l'avoir quittée, elle lui en voulait surtout de lui avoir préféré Drago, un Serpentard autrefois arrogant, aujourd'hui un homme puant la guimauve. Elle avait juré de se venger. Quels que soient les moyens, ce qu'elle voulait c'était prouver à quel point Drago n'était pas digne de Harry, contrairement à elle, bien entendu. Et elle avait un plan…  
Cependant, Ginny était bien le cadet des soucis du célèbre gryffondor. En cet instant, il sortait d'une douche plus que coquine avec le Serpentard de son cœur. Dire que trois mois auparavant il n'aspirait qu'à le tuer… Aujourd'hui il avait des projets plein la tête ! Il imaginait déjà une jolie petite maison sur une plage anglaise. Il savait que la famille de Drago en possédait justement une très jolie… Mais pour cela il devrait attendre que sa dernière année soit passée, et qu'il obtienne ses ASPICs, la rentrée ayant été repoussée à la mi-octobre pour laisser à tous le temps de profiter d'un monde en paix.  
Bref tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin presque. Deux détails assombrissaient ses jours : d'une part, la cérémonie où il allait se voir décerner l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, et d'autre part des rêves étranges qui remplissaient ses nuits, le réveillant la plupart du temps en sueur, parfois même en pleurs. A chaque fois, Drago le prenait dans ses bras, plongeait son nez ses cheveux trempés de sueur, murmurait des paroles de réconfort à son oreille. Harry aurait bien voulu lui dire ce qu'il voyait, mais à chaque fois il était incapable de s'en souvenir. Il n'était sur que d'une chose : ça avait un rapport avec Sirius. Il s'était attendu à rêver de Voldemort, du combat final, mais non, il n'avait pas revu son visage depuis sa mort.  
De toute façon, il avait autre chose à penser en cet instant. Si les moments de tendresse passés avec Drago le comblaient, il savait que ça ne suffirait pas pour lui faire oublier son stress en vue de la cérémonie en son honneur. Et puis, comme si sa propre inquiétude ne lui suffisait pas, il ne savait pas quoi mettre. Non qu'il manque de vêtements, il avait profité de la semaine pour remplir se garde robe à l'image de celle du Serpentard, mais il ne voyait rien qui puisse exprimer son ressentiment à l'égard du ministère. Finalement, il choisit une robe de cérémonie noire, brodée de fils d'argents, et agrémentée d'une broche en forme de phœnix sur le cœur. Cette dernière lui avait été offerte par Isabel Torvik lorsqu'elle était allée lui rendre visite dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Drago à Poudlard. Une cape rouge sang complétait le tout.

- Eh bien, si le ministère ne comprend pas que tu es fidèle à Dumbledore, c'est qu'il y a un problème, lança Drago en entrant dans la chambre qu'il partageait à présent avec Harry.  
- Il n'y a aucune provocation dans cette tenue. C'est juste que je vois mal comment je pourrais porter les couleurs d'un ministère qui n'a jamais cru en moi et qui va tout faire pour m'oublier, maintenant que Voldemort est mort.  
- Je ne te critique pas mon amour, chuchota Drago en enlaçant Harry par derrière, observant leur reflet dans le grand miroir de leur chambre.  
- Et puis moi non plus je ne vais pas me gêner pour leur montrer ma désapprobation, crois moi, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard reconnaissant du Gryffondor qu'il aimait.  
En effet, il avait choisi pour l'occasion une robe noire de première main, brodée elle aussi de fils d'argents, mais aussi verts. Ses bottes, noires également, disparaissaient sous la robe. Sa cape était du même vert que les yeux de Harry, et tenait à son coup grâce à des liens en forme de serpents. Il avait glissé à son doigt une chevalière en forme elle aussi de serpent, et sa tenue sombre faisait ressortir son teint pale et ses cheveux blonds.  
- Tu es magnifique, murmura Harry en se retournant dans les bras du Serpentard avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
- Il faut qu'on y aille, surtout que Severus insiste pour qu'on parle un peu de la cérémonie, répondit Drago en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Harry, front contre front.

Foutue cérémonie ! Je lutte pour ne pas hurler de rire face aux conseils en tout genre prodigués par Severus. Et il me semble que Harry semble plus énervé qu'autre chose. Comme si on était débiles au point de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faut dire ou ne pas dire ! Je suis un Serpentard Severus, tu n'as quand même pas oublié ? Quoique, tout bien réfléchi, Harry est bien capable de commettre une bourde, et, tel que je le connais, il ne va pas s'en priver … Severus ou pas. Ca y est, on transplane au ministère. Merlin tous ces gens ! Et leurs regards qui se braquent sur les deux couples que nous formons, Harry et moi, et Severus et Remus. Ben oui les gens, on s'aime et alors ? Comme si on allait se cacher en plus ! Je vois leurs regards pour la plupart désapprobateurs. J'entends des murmures indignés. Comme par hasard, ce sont les plus choqués, les plus hostiles que l'on voit le plus. Malgré tout, j'en vois qui nous regardent comme des héros, un grand sourire au lèvres. Un couloir se forme dans la marée humaine. Alors on passe. Severus et Remus nous laissent passer en premier. Je sens Harry serrer ma main, fort, très fort. Calme toi mon amour. Je le rapproche de moi, glisse mon bras dans son dos, et pose ma main au creux de sa hanche. Les murmures s'élèvent une fois de plus. Entre les « Mais ils n'ont pas honte ? » d'une vieille chouette au chapeau rose fluo à laquelle je lance un regard noir, et « Ils sont trop choux » d'une sorcière toute aussi vieille avec des vêtements tout aussi excentriques, à qui je fais un petit sourire, je suis envahi par des émotions toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres.

Nous rentrons dans la salle où une bonne centaine de personnes attendent de pouvoir passer, en file devant un grand homme en noir, semblable à une armoire à glace. Quand il nous voit arriver, il dit à la centaine de personnes agglutinées de nous laisser passer. Et dans un silence total, nous passons fièrement, Harry et moi, au même niveau que Severus et Remus.  
Quand nous arrivons enfin devant l'homme, nous n'avons même pas le temps de décliner nos identités qu'il nous laisse passer, et bien qu'il ait sans doute voulu le cacher, j'aperçois dans son regard un éclair d'admiration quand Harry passe devant lui.  
Une jeune femme vient à notre rencontre. C'est une de ces jeunes filles tout droit sorties de magasines de mode, totalement écervelées mais pourvues d'un père ou d'une mère haut placé. Elle se place devant moi et son sourire se fait charmeur. Je ne sais pas si Harry a vu, mais j'espère qu'il se rend compte que cette fille est totalement fade et sans intérêt. Visiblement non, il ne s'en doute pas, parce qu'il répond plus que froidement à la jeune fille qui nous propose de nous guider jusqu'au bureau du ministre. Elle tourne les talons, vexée, mais ça m'est totalement égal. Je vois que Harry est très mal à l'aise, aussi je le serre contre moi, et murmure à son oreille que ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il doit craquer. En effet, je ne pense pas qu'il réussisse à se maîtriser totalement lors de son discours. Enfin, nous verrons bien sur le moment. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus, je l'avoue. Mon regard croise celui de Severus, et nous nous mettons en route sans plus tarder vers le bureau ministériel. Isabel, Minerva, Fred et Shacklebot sont déjà la, tous confortablement installés dans des fauteuils en chintz vert bouteille. C'est étrange cette manie de regarder la décoration alors que nous allons parler d'un sujet plus qu'important … mais, et Isabel, que fait-elle ici ? Le ministre ne doit pas être au courant, sinon elle serait très étroitement surveillée par des aurors … D'ailleurs, il se retourne, et nous adresse un grand sourire qui sonne faux.  
« - Bien, il ne manquait plus que vous. Asseyez vous, je vous en prie. » Sa voix est froide comme la glace, mais une lueur déterminée anime ses yeux de fauve. Harry, Severus, Remus et moi nous installons chacun dans un siège, sans jamais lâcher la main de nos compagnons respectifs. Le regard de Scrimgeour est fixé sur nos mains, et bientôt, il semble s'apercevoir que le silence le plus complet a cédé la place aux raclements de chaises. Il lève les yeux, et reprend la parole.  
« - Comme vous le savez, je vais ce soir remettre des médailles à chacun des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, et il s'en suivra plusieurs discours. Cependant, je voudrais régler quelques petits détails avec vous, et en privé. Tout d'abord, parlons des couples nouveaux qui ont défrayé la chronique ce mois-ci. Je parle de vous, Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, et Messieurs Rogue et Lupin. »

J'en viendrais presque à avoir pitié de lui. Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'attaque. Mais bon, pourquoi ne pas lui donner une chance ? De toute façon, au moindre faux pas, il peut être sûr de s'en prendre plein le baba. Et je me réserve le petit mot de fin … On n'est pas Serpentard pour rien. Il poursuit :

« - Je sais que personne n'a été correct avec vous, moi le premier. Et je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses les plus sincères, je n'ai pas la moindre excuse. »

C'est clair et net, ça me plait. Et visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à être satisfait, rien qu'a voir le sourire suffisant de McGonagall et le sourcil haussé de Sev.

« - Ceci était le premier point. Il existe un autre problème concernant les vies privées de Messieurs Malefoy et Potter. Comme vous le savez, mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley vous en veux terriblement, et bien que je ne sois pas très concerné par cette affaire, sachez que je ne tarderai pas à me mêler de cette histoire si cette demoiselle ne cesse pas de harceler la Gazette et d'autres journaux et magazines pour leur divulguer des informations selon elle très croustillantes à vos sujets. Je suppose que vous ne le savez pas mais ces journaux sont étroitement surveillés par la BSRV, la Brigade de Surveillance du respect de la Vie Privée, depuis récemment. C'est une brigade qui existe depuis moins de quinze jours, et ce sur une idée brillante de Monsieur Arthur Weasley. Bref, elle n'a pas intérêt à faire le moindre faux pas. »

Cette partie me plait carrément moins que la précédente. Et vu la façon dont Harry serre ma main, lui non plus n'aime pas. Remus ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée.

« - Croyez-moi, elle a intérêt à être efficace cette brigade, parce que je peux vous jurer que sinon vous aurez affaire à moi ! »

Je n'ai jamais entendu Lupin parler aussi violemment, mais il a raison et je vois au regard de Sev qu'il est très fière du loup-garou, et son engagement vaut aussi pour mon parrain.  
Scrimgeour sourit devant cet emportement, et passe à la suite de notre entretien.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Lupin, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je ne suis pas Fudge. Je voudrais maintenant passer à un point beaucoup plus important, qui concerne Mademoiselle Torvik. »

Son ton se fait plus sévère en disant ces mots, mais ses yeux démentent cette dureté. Tous les regards, dont le mien, se tournent vers Isabel. Elle commence à parler, et son regard se fait hypnotique.

« - Je me suis présentée de moi même au ministre. Il est au courant de mon … ascendance. Je pense que tout est dit.  
- Exactement, renchérit le ministre. Je ne reviendrais certainement pas sur ce qui s'est dit, mais sachez tout de même que personne ne doit savoir que Vous-Savez-Qui et cette demoiselle ont le moindre lien de parenté. Ca me semble beaucoup plus judicieux pour sa sécurité. De plus, j'ai d'autres petits points à vous présenter. Ainsi, ce n'est pas l'Ordre de Merlin qui vous sera remis ce soir, mais une médaille tout à fait différente, vous verrez laquelle au dernier moment. Ensuite, je voudrais faire de l'Ordre du Phœnix une branche du ministère. Si vous êtes d'accord, et je m'adresse à chacun de vous, car je pense que vous en êtes les membres les plus importants, le ministère financera toutes vos activités, et vous n'aurez à justifier aucune de vos actions. Je pense que c'est la moindre des choses que nous pouvons faire pour vous.  
- Quoi, vous vous en voulez de ne pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour nous du temps de Dumbledore ? Attaqua aussitôt Severus.  
- Oui, Monsieur Rogue, je ne vous cacherai pas que je m'en veux de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance plus tôt. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je ne vous cacherai non plus que les gens ont besoin de reprendre confiance, et je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen pour le ministère que de s'allier aux sauveurs du monde.  
- Merci d'être aussi sincère, déclara Harry ironiquement. Mais autant que vous le sachiez, vous n'aurez jamais le moindre pouvoir sur nous. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »  
J'aurais du me douter que Harry réagirai à un moment ou un autre. Mais cette réaction me remplit de fierté. Cependant, je pensais que l'Ordre serait automatiquement dissous, maintenant que Voldemort suce les pissenlits par la racine.  
« - Nous aurions très bien pu absoudre nos Ordres, déclare calmement Minerva. Mais nous respectons trop Dumbledore, et toutes les personnes tombées au combat pour abandonner cette cause qui est la notre, à savoir éradiquer le mal et donner une seconde chance aux personnes qui ont fait du tort à un moment ou un autre au monde magique. Je vous le dis d'emblée, si nous devons continuer notre tache, nous sommes prêts à apporter notre aide au aurors, et nous leur enseignerons nos propres techniques, et notre magie. En particulier un certain bouclier. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de tout ceci. Je compte organiser une réunion mardi prochain, lendemain de la rentrée à Poudlard. »

Son ton est sans réplique, et le ministre nous autorise à prendre congé. Alors nous descendons, et la même jeune fille que tout à l'heure nous rejoint, et après une œillade coquine à mon attention – sans le moindre effet je tiens à le préciser – elle nous guide vers une un couloir qui nous mène à l'estrade dressée dans la salle de réception en notre honneur. Au fond de l'estrade, presque collée au mur, se trouve une table semblable à celle réservée aux professeurs à Poudlard – sauf qu'elle est bien plus grande, et semble capable d'accueillir une bonne trentaine de personne. Au milieu, un fauteuil plus haut que les autres semble être réservé au ministre, et de petits cartons sont calligraphiés des noms des personnes à qui les places sont réservées.

Ce n'est qu'après un coup de coude de Harry que je remarque la salle est déjà remplie, et que le brouhaha ambiant est bien plus important que quand nous sommes arrivés. Nous installons tous à la table, bientôt rejoints par des membres du ministère. Shacklebot est obligé de s'installer avec les membres du ministère, puisqu'il est auror avant d'être membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Quelques instant plus tard, c'est le ministre qui s'installe à sa chaise. Harry est à sa droite, et Isabel est à sa gauche. Je suis assis entre Harry et Severus, puis viennent Remus, Minerva, Ron et Hermione, et presque tous les autres membres de l'Ordre.  
Ceux qui ne sont pas à notre table, sont installés plus bas à la deuxième plus grand table, qui est placée au centre de la salle. Je ne sais pas ce que le ministre attend, mais bientôt le silence se fait, et il se lève, dans une attitude très semblable à celle de Dumbledore. Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à m'en apercevoir, car les yeux de Minerva brillent et Harry serre ma main de plus en plus fort. A cet instant, la décoration de la salle change du tout au tout. Les murs derrière nous se couvrent de tapisseries représentant l'emblème de l'Ordre, un phœnix prenant son envol, une mystérieuse épée entre les serres. Des bannières, représentant les maisons de Poudlard – mais principalement Gryffondor – tombent majestueusement du plafond, et le recouvrent tout à fait.  
Les murmures dans la salle se font admiratifs, et augmentent tandis que la clarté diminue, nous donnant l'impression d'être en fin de soirée. Des chandelles apparaissent et flottent dans les airs, et à chacune d'entre elles est accrochée une petite banderole aux couleurs de Poudlard.  
Pourquoi le ministre a-t-il choisi ces couleurs pour une cérémonie au ministère ? Rien n'est logique à tout ceci. A moins que sa volonté de regagner notre respect – et surtout nos voix – soit réel, ce dont je doute toujours.  
Harry se penche et murmure à mon oreille, ses lèvres frôlant mon lobe, ce qui provoque une réaction – déplacée en ces lieux – dans une certaine partie de mon anatomie.  
« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? On se croirait revenus à Poudlard. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il cherche en agissant ainsi. A moins qu'il veuille vraiment notre pardon… »   
Me voilà rassuré, je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça. Alors je me penche à mon tour, embrasse doucement – et surtout le plus discrètement possible, mais ça, ça semble impossible, vu que je sens tous les regards braqués sur nous – sa joue, et murmure à mon tour que je pense exactement comme lui, mais que nous ne pouvons qu'attendre avant de savoir ce qu'il en est réellement.  
Je me redresse sur ma chaise, et fait comme si de rien était.  
Je reporte mon attention sur les gens installés dans la salle. Je vois les Weasley, assis autour de la table réservée à l'Ordre. Fred me sourit, et bientôt c'est tout la famille Weasley – ou ce qu'il est reste – qui me sourit chaleureusement. Ces gens ont une capacité de pardonner impressionnante. J'ai pourri la vie de leurs enfants pendant des années, et aujourd'hui ils m'accueilleraient volontiers chez eux. Peut-être que c'est moi qui ne suis pas capable de pardonner aux gens. Merlin tous ces changements de caractère en quelques mois… je ne sais pas si je mérite le respect et l'amitié de toutes ces personnes, et encore moins l'amour du beau brun qui serre pose sa main sur ma cuisse. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Aujourd'hui c'est l'heure de gloire de l'homme que j'aime, alors mes états d'âme n'ont aucun droit de cité.  
Le ministre jette un sort d'amplification à ses cordes vocales, se gratte la gorge, et attend que le silence se fasse. Il n'attend pas bien longtemps, sans doute parce que quand notre cher ministre se gratte la gorge, on à l'impression d'entendre le rugissement d'un lion.  
« - Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous souhaite le bonjour. Comme vous le savez, le monde sorcier est débarrassé à tout jamais, non pas du mal, parce qu'il existera toujours, quelle que soit sa forme, mais de Vous-Savez-Qui, et je le dis carrément, de Voldemort. Inutile de frémir, il n'est plus, et si nous tremblons à la mention d'un souvenir, comment irons-nous de l'avant ? Je sais que vous êtes surpris de la décoration de cette salle, mais je pense sincèrement qu'elle est à l'image de la victoire. C'est principalement grâce à l'Ordre du Phœnix, créé voici une vingtaine d'années par le très regretté Albus Dumbledore, que cette victoire à été possible. Je sais que ce discours peut sembler surprenant pour certains, mais il est tout à fait sincère.

Je regrette de le dire, mais le ministère n'a pas été à la hauteur, et ce principalement depuis deux ans. Tout d'abord, personne n'a cru Monsieur Potter quand il nous a annoncé le retour du mage noir. Au lieu d'être remercié pour avoir donné une occasion au monde de se préparer à se battre, il a été traîné dans la boue, et humilié par des médias soi-disant représentatifs du ministère. Et ils l'étaient. Je vous le dis de but en blanc, je ne croyais pas Monsieur Potter, et il a fallu cette victoire – et une altercation assez violente – pour que je me rend compte de mon tort, et de nos torts à tous.

Pour en revenir à la décoration de la salle, elle est en l'honneur de l'école Poudlard, de son personnel enseignant et de ses élèves qui se sont battus pour une cause en laquelle ils croyaient. C'est pourquoi je vais remettre à toutes ces personnes une médaille créée spécialement pour elles, et qui ne sera jamais remise en d'autres circonstances, en plus de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe.

A tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, je décerne l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe. Merci à vous, élèves, d'avoir su voir ce que ceux qui se prétendaient plus savants et plus intelligents que vous ont été incapables d'accepter. Je vous donne en conséquence le titre de soldats de Dumbledore. »

Je tourne la tête vers Harry, et je vois les larmes couler le long de se joues, et il n'est pas le seul, car mes joues à moi aussi sont mouillées. Le ministre descend de l'estrade et va de table en table épingler les médailles sur les robes des élèves stupéfaits. Neville Londubat bafouille rougit et fait tomber son verre d'eau sur le ministre qui lui sourit gentiment, Seamus Finnigan, Cho Chang, Lavande Brown et tous les autres attendent patiemment leur tour, sous les regards émus et fiers de leurs parents, et admiratifs des autres convives.  
Le ministre omet cependant Weasley, et Granger, reprend place sur l'estrade, et continue son discours.

« - A tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, je remets l'Ordre Suprême de Merlin, et les fait Chevaliers de Dumbledore. »

Une fois encore, il épingle les médailles sur le torse de toutes les personnes concernées. Après s'être occupé de mon cas, il s'occupe de Harry en dernier, et avant fixer les deux médailles, il déclare :  
« - Monsieur Harry Potter, je vous fait également Mage Blanc, pour tout le courage dont vous avez fait preuve. Vous êtes un héros, et à ce titre je vous laisse la parole. »

Et le silence se fit une fois de plus. Harry, les yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleuré, se leva lentement, et s'avança sur le devant de l'estrade. Ses yeux balayèrent l'ensemble de la salle. Il ne savait plus que penser. Lui qui était tellement en colère contre le ministre, ne pouvait à présent que lui accorder le plus grand respect. Parce que cet homme avait su accepter ses fautes et reconnaître ses erreurs et ce devant quelques trois cent personnes. Il avait fait créer une médaille juste pour l'occasion et lui avait fait le plus grand honneur qui soit, ainsi qu'à tous les membres de l'Ordre : il était chevalier de Dumbledore, et ce titre impliquait qu'il soit à présent Sir Harry Potter, tout comme Drago était Sir Drago Malefoy. Et puis Harry avait vu l'émotion de sa directrice de maison, et les larmes couler sur ses joues parcheminées. Son regard perçant s'était voilé, et l'espace de quelques instant, elle avait semblé être ailleurs, sans doute avec son grand ami …

Parmis ces pensées plus que confuses, une seule question était très nette dans l'esprit du jeune Gryffondor ; qu'allait –t-il bien dire à toutes ces personnes venues pour l'entendre ?


	10. Chapitre 10 Folle Furieuse

Chapitre 10 : Folle Furieuse.

Parmis ces pensées plus que confuses, une seule question était très nette dans l'esprit du jeune Gryffondor ; qu'allait –t-il bien dire à toutes ces personnes venues pour l'entendre ?

Il croisa le regard de Molly Weasley qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant, les doigts levés en signe de victoire. Il fut si surpris de ce geste qu'il s'autorisa un sourire. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il allait dire.

« - Bonsoir à tous. Je ne vous le cacherais pas, je n'étais pas très pressé de venir à cette cérémonie. Apres tout, on vient de me récompensé pour avoir tué un homme, suppôt du diable, certes, mais un homme quand même. Je ne vais pas vous faire le couplet habituel de la grande bataille, et des dizaines de personnes mortes, dans chaque camps. Je ne vous raconterais pas tout ceci, parce que je pense que une fois de plus mes propos seront déformés, comme ils l'ont été ces dernières années. Et puis c'est aussi un pied de nez à ceux qui voulaient alimenter leur boite à potins. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être battu, d'autres ont donné leur vie pour me permettre d'accéder à Voldemort. Inutile de frémir, il est mort, et il ne pourra jamais plus nous faire de mal. Alors aujourd'hui je ne vais faire que régler des comptes et remercier ceux qui le méritent. Je vais commencer par les personnes que j'aime, et qui m'ont soutenu au cour de toutes ces années, ou depuis plu récemment, je parle bien sûr de tout le personnel de Poudlard, ces professeurs fantastiques pour la plupart qui m'ont tout appris. Même si certains m'ont plus pourri la vie qu'autre chose, souvenez vous qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un. »

Harry, en finissant sa phrase, se tourna vers Severus, qui affichait un sourire invisible pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, mais évident pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien.

« - Je remercie également tous mes camarades de Gryffondor, ainsi que ceux qui ont participé à l'AD, et qui portent aujourd'hui le titre de Soldats de Dumbledore. N'oubliez jamais qu'avant de faire partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, vous étiez des élèves désireux de se défendre et de défendre ceux qu'ils aimaient face au mal. Merci également à Hermione Granger, et à tous les Weasley, pour leur soutien pendant toutes ces années. Vous êtes ma seule famille. Je n'oublierais jamais l'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phœnix, aussi bien ceux qui sont encore parmis nous que ceux qui ont perdu la vie. Un nom parmis tant d'autres : Albus Dumbledore, souvent vu comme un vieux sorcier fou sénile, alors qu'il était sans doute un sorciers les plus intelligents et les plus puissants que la Terre ait porté.

Et puis, comme vous l'imaginez sans doute, et j'en suis sur, au grand plaisir des journaliste, je remercie une fois de plus Drago Malefoy, pour l'amour que je lui porte et que je sais qu'il me porte. Je l'aime, tout simplement. Je tiens également à évoquer publiquement mon affection pour Severus Rogue, qui bien qu'il ait été mon deuxième cauchemar pendant six ans et le sera pendant encore très longtemps, est aussi l'un de mes soutiens les plus ardents, avec notamment Remus Lupin, qui est comme un membre de ma famille. Et en parlant de famille, j'ai une pensée pour mes parents, qui bien que morts depuis des années, m'ont donné la force de combattre jusqu'au bout . . . L'amour reste le secret, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est par amour pour mon père que Sirius Black a voulu le venger, et s'est retrouvé par une odieuse méprise dans une infâme prison pendant douze ans . . . Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il n'est plus parmis nous, mais la place qu'il occupait dans mon cœur est toujours la même . . .

Je ne vois rien de plus à rajouter, sinon que c'est maintenant à chacun de nous de faire en sorte que jamais plus un mage noir ne voit le jour. Je ne saurais que vous conseiller d'être ouverts à plus de choses, même si ça peut vous sembler étrange, ou même inférieur. En tête de liste bien sûr, les moldus, qui bien qu'ils auraient beaucoup à apprendre de nous, pourraient nous faire découvrir à tous des horizons encore inexplorés dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Et puis bien sûr, les homosexuels. Vous allez sans doute croire que je plaide ma cause en pauvre homosexuel qui a dut mal à s'assumer, mais en réalité, si vous m'observez un minimum, en sortant des carcans des scoops, vous vous rendrez compte que j'assume ce que je suis, et ce principalement grâce à Drago Malefoy.

Je voudrais également revenir sur un point. Beaucoup d'entre vous doivent penser que maintenant que j'ai fais mon « boulot », tout sera fait pour m'écarter de la vie de ce pays. Et bien je suis au regret d'annoncer aux personnes se sentant concernées par ceci que je compte rester très présent dans le monde magique, et pas seulement pour mes frasques amoureuses.

Merci ».

Voilà. C'était fait. Il se retourna, et se ré-installa aussitôt sur sa chaise, près de Drago, qui lui prit la main sur table et la serra tendrement. Ce qu'au bout de quelques instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'un silence troublant flottait dans la salle, une de ces silences plus bruyants encore que le pire des vacarmes. Un de ces silences où l'on préfèrerait se pelotonner au fond de son lit, au pire en solitaire, au mieux en compagnie de son amoureux . . .

Harry leva la tête, et vit quelques personnes se lever peu à peu, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tout le monde était debout et applaudissait à tout rompre.

Il sentit aussitôt les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et immédiatement, la main de Drago, qui serrait déjà la sienne, l'attira dans son giron. Il enfouit le nez dans le cou du jeune blond, pendant que celui-ci parcourait son front et sa tête de baisers légers comme des plumes . . .

Il s'était contenté d'être le plus sincère possible, de ne dire que ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, et il avait réussi à émouvoir toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, personnes dont certaines l'avaient toujours âprement critiqué. Non, c'était sur, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu, mais d'un autre côté il s'en voulait de se montrer si faible. Que faisait-il dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait en un tel lieu et un tel moment ? En réalité, c'était précisément sa place : auprès de qui pouvait-il se faire consoler sinon auprès de lui ? Bien sûr il fallait qu'il finisse de s'habituer à son homosexualité, car, bien que très heureux, il n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise quand il voyait des couples « normaux » alors que lui tenait la main d'un autre homme. Il n'avait pas honte, non pas du tout. Bien au contraire, il était même fier de son couple. Il adorait cette dualité des couleurs : blond et brun, pale et bronzé . . . Mais lui qui avait toujours cherché à être comme tout le monde était une fois encore différent . . .

Avant de se redresser, il leva la tête, et ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de Drago, qui le fixait tendrement. L'espace d'un instant, il leur sembla qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, sans tous ces rois de la mondanité à la recherche d'une poignée de mains intéressante, de tous ces journaliste en quête du moindre scoop, qui finirait sans doute détourné de façon à le faire voir comme un déséquilibré.

Le blond pencha sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Le baiser n'alla pas plus loin, ils étaient tout de même dans une salle de réception avec tout le gratin de la noblesse sorcière, et leur geste de tendresse allait sans doute aucun alimenter les légendes pour les siècles à venir. Drago s'écarta de son homme, et se redressa sur sa chaise, toisant la foule en bas de l'estrade, dont certains avaient un air profondément choqué ancré sur le visage. Mais il s'en moquait. Il était heureux, tout simplement.

Le repas se passa très bien. Harry et Drago se tenaient la main sous la table, comme deux adolescents. En vérité, ils ETAIENT adolescents, pensa Drago. Quand vint la fin du repas, les personnes occupant la table d'honneur furent le premiers à prendre le départ. Et c'est à ce moment là que les choses se compliquèrent. Avant même d'entrer dans la hall, la main de Harry dans la sienne, entouré de badauds, journalistes et autres hystériques, Drago eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Je frissonne. C'est très mauvais signe. Je le fis toujours à mon instinct, il ne m'a jamais trompé. Je sers la main de Harry plus fort dans la mienne. Il me répond en serrant ma main plus fort encore. Et quand nous arrivons à la porte, mon cœur rate un battement tellement le choc est lourd. Debout sur la place devant le ministère, presque nue, Ginny Weasley hurle comme une bonne à l'asile. Harry s'arrête net. Je me tourne vers lui, et le regarde avec curiosité.

Merlin il y a quelques mois j'aurai affiché un sourire supérieur, mais aujourd'hui je ne m'en sens pas capable. De toute façon, avait que j'arrive à réagir, Harry se dirige déjà rapidement vers la folle furieuse qui attire à présent le regards sur elle. Je m'approche aussi, sous les regards des badauds curieux.

- Ginny … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Murmura Harry en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

- Non mais écoutez le ! Pour qui il se prend ? Tu m'as trahie Harry, tu a préféré ce … ce … ce bon à rien ! Et je devrais me taire ? T'as craqué ou quoi ?

- Ginny, on peut partir si tu veux, et en parler au calme, tous les trois.

- Mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je ne veux pas de ta tendresse ni de ton amitié ! Je veux me venger ! Oui me venger ! Je t'aurais Potter, toi et ce Serpentard à deux balles ! Et je peux te promettre que tu regretteras d'être né !

Harry recula d'un pas, semblant troublé. Mais une lueur eut à peine le temps de traverser son regard qu'il avait déjà repris de l'assurance. Sans bouger, il lui répond, la voix pleine d'une colère à peine contenue, et ses yeux d'émeraude lancent des éclairs :

- Et bien vas-y ! Je t'en pris ! Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te pardonne ou à ce que je revienne vers toi, au contraire, je n'aurai aucune pitié à te faire payer au centuple tout ce que tu me feras. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Et il tourna le dos, rapidement, suivis de Drago qui attrapa sa main, et de Severus et Remus.

La rue, très bruyante quelques instants auparavant, fut plongée dans un silence profond, entrecoupé des sanglots rageurs de la jeune rousse, qui s'était effondrée sur le sol. Bientôt, la foule se dispersa, et les gens s'éparpillèrent, ignorant la jeune folle qui continuait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps . . .

Au même moment, Square Grimmaurd.

La porte claqua violemment, annonçant tout de suite la couleur de la fin de journée qu'allaient passer Drago, Severus et Remus. Ils entrèrent à la suite de Harry, qui était partit sans même les attendre.

Cela faisait quasiment sept ans que Severus connaissait Harry, et jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de rage. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, le tapis était parsemé d'objets divers, parmis lesquels des livres, des plumes. Sans doute Harry avait-il passé son bras sur la table.

Remus tenta une approche :

- Harry … je t'en pris … calme-toi.

- Ne me donne aucun ordre ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi d'être ridiculisé par quelqu'un à cause d'une putain de préférence sexuelle. (désolée pour le mot mais bon … comme dirait ma mère les « gros » mots peuvent avoir une bonne utilisation, et il me semble que c'est le cas ici.) Ce n'est pas à toi qu'on reproche d'aimer un fils de mangemort. Ce n'est pas toi qu'une folle furieuse que tu as aimé insulte de tous les noms ! C'est pas toi … C'est pas toi…, hurla Harry avant de s'éffondrer au sol, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Remus se rapprocha, et pris Harry dans ses bras.

- Harry … Calme toi … Je sais que tu en veux à Ginny, et tu n'as pas tort, certainement pas. Mais quelque part il faut la comprendre. Avoue quand même que votre relation est non seulement très récente, mais aussi pour le moins surprenant. Tout s'est fait très vite entre vous. Non, je ne te fais pas la leçon, car ma relation avec Sev' est toute aussi étrange pour des personnes extérieurs. Même pour toi ça a du être difficile. Mais depuis des années tu vis ta vie, tu réussis à être heureux, malgré tout ce qui peut être dit à ton sujet. Ce n'est pas maintenant que tu dois relacher tes efforts. Surtout pas maintenant que tu as vaincu, et que la prophétie est accomplie. Aujourd'hui, tu le sais, le ministère fera tout pour te garder à sa portée, car tu es un danger pour eux. Un héros pour les sorciers du pays, voir même du monde, mais un danger pour le gouvernement. Alors ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds par cette **folle****furieuse**, au contraire, fais d'elle un exemple pour tous ceux qui voudront s'en prendre à toi.

Remus serra Harry dans ses bras encore quelques instants, et se recula lentement avant de sortir de la pièce, suivit de Severus, laissant le jeune brun aux bons soins de Drago.

Je le prends dans mes bras. C'est la première fois qu'il me serre aussi fort contre lui. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il ressent, mais je trouve que Remus a plutôt bien parlé. Plus je le connais, plus il me surprend, ce lycanthrope. Je suis impressionné.

Harry glisse ses mains dans ma chemise, dans mon dos, mais ne va pas plus loin. Il cherche seulement du réconfort. Une partie de moi trouve répugnante cette fragilité apparente, mais une autre partie de moi est ravie que ce soit précisément lui dans mes bras, et qu'il m'ait choisi moi plutôt qu'un autre. Vous devez penser que je suis egoïste non ? Bah, c'est sans importance.

« - Je suis tellement désolé, Drago. Merlin j'aimerais que tu saches à quel point je suis désolé… » Il tremble. J'embrasse le haut de son crâne. Passe mes mains sous sa chemise.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi, Harry . . . » Malheureusement je ne peux continuer ma phrase, puisque Minerva McGonagall nous interrompt d'un raclement de gorge.

- Monsieur Potter, nous avons besoin de vous.

Harry se leva, et fit face à la vieille femme fatiguée.

- Et pour quoi faire ? Son ton est dur, son regard plus encore.

- Ginny Weasley va être internée dans la section psychiatrique de l'hopital Ste Mangouste. Et nous avons besoin de votre témoignage. Et je pense qu'il serait plus facile pour les parents de la jeune fille que ce soit vous qui leur explique la situation.

Quand Harry rentra dans la demeure des Black, le silence l'assomma. Il avait passé la pire après midi de sa vie.

Il trouva Drago dans le salon, confortablement installé sur une des fauteuils. Il s'assit sur les genous du blond, et entoura son cou de ses bras. Il passa ses lèvres sur celles du serpentard, puis nicha sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda Drago doucement, son souffle caressant les mèches rebelles de Harry.

- Mal. Très mal. Elle a pleuré. Et j'ai du tout raconter à Molly et Arthur. C'était tellement … horrible. Tout le monde a pleuré. J'avais l'impression d'être le méchant qui détruit la famille. Je m'en veut tellement.

- Tu n'y es pour rien mon amour. Elle t'as fait souffrir, t'as abandonné quand tu avais le plus besoin d'elle. Et puis cet internement va lui permettre d'aller mieux. Non je t'ass…

Drago s'interrompit. Harry le regardait, les yeux ronds, et des larmes faisaient scintiller ses cils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Drago

- Tu … tu m'as appelé « Mon amour », murmura Harry.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contenta simplement de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, en essayant de lui transmettre tout l 'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.


	11. Chapitre 11 Cauchemars

Bien je répond aux reviews que vous m'avez laissée, chose que je n'avais jamais fait jusque là. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, mais le plus souvent je poste mes chapitres en coup de vent donc . . .

alyeka : Et bien non, ma fic n'est pas terminée, loin, très loin de là ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentillesse et tes compliments ! Bisous !

lilou : Merci pour tes compliments ! Et oui j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que Ron abandonne cette image de Gryffondor buté! Surtout qu'il va avoir besoin de courage pour la suite . . . Et puis cette image que l'on a d'une Hermione-élève-modèle-Granger a tendance à m'énerver :) Bisous à toi !

Kem-lui : Je ne vais pas te redire tout ce que je t'ai déja dit lol ! Je suis très toucheé par la façon dont tu as analysé chacun des chapitres et j'espère que tu continueras à le faire encore longtemps ! Bisous ! **(D'ailleur je conseille aux lecteurs de lire les reviews de Kem-Lui c'est un régal !)**

Zaika : La voilà ! Bisous !

Le chapitre 12 ne devrait pas tarder à arriver promit ! Et en plus un OS que je suis en train d'écrire !

Bisous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 : Cauchemars

Un spectateur trouverai cette scène adorable. Attention, vous ne m'entendrez pas dire que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais pour trouver cette scène adorable, il faut être un spectateur anonyme, attérissant par hasard dans cette grande pièce chaleureuse où le rouge et le vert se disputent pour mieux se rapprocher, s'enlacer, se mélanger. Pour trouver cette scène adorable, il faudrait être totalement étranger aux mœurs et coutumes de ce lieu étrange, que ses occupants appellent Poudlard, avec cette note de respect et de tendresse que l'on emploi habituellement pour parler de cette grand mère si généreuse que l'on va voir tous les dimanches, comme un rite immuable.

Mais voilà, nous chers lecteurs, nous ne sommes pas étrangers à ce lieu, mieux, nous le connaissons presque comme notre propre maison. Et puis, zut !, peut importe, l'important maintenant c'est ce qui se passe en ce lieu.

Comme chacun l'aura deviné, nous sommes dans une chambre. Une très, très grande chambre. Elle pourrait paraître trop grande si les murs n'étaient pas recouverts de bibliothèques elles-mêmes recouvertes de livres de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, si un immense lit à baldaquin ne trônait pas en son centre. Elle pourrait paraître froide si l'odeur de ses occupants, une odeur de bonheur, et d'amour n'imprégnait pas les lieux.

Cette chambre était le nid d'amour parfait. Et au cœur de ce nid d'amour, dans le lit, sous l'épaisse couette, deux corps. Enlacés. Les cheveux bruns de l'un et blonds de l'autre se mélangent. Sans le voir, nous savons que les jambes étaient entremêlées, et les doigts noués.

Tout à coup, le son horripilant du méchant réveil, qui sonne toujours trop tot, semble-t-il, coupa le sommeil de plomb des deux amoureux. L'un, le blond, se redressa immédiatement, regarda le brun avec tendresse, et se leva, en direction de la salle de bain. Il se prépara, comme il l'avait toujours fait pendant sept ans dans cette même chambre. Quand il fut près et de retour dans la chambre, son regard se précipita sur le lit. Le brun n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Drago, puisque c'était lui, émis un son entre l'agacement et la tendresse. Puis il s'assit au bord du lit, se pencha et embrasse tendrement le lion endormit. Qui grogna. Et se retourna, cachant son visage endormi. Drago ne vit qu'une seule solution : il se glissa dans les draps, et l'enlaça, parsemant son cou d'une multitude de baisers. Il ne s'arrêta pas quand des gémissement s'élevèrent.

- Bonjour, murmura Harry en se blottissant dans les bras du Serpentard après s'être retourné.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Dis-moi une chose : est-ce que je vais devoir te réveiller de cette façon chaque jour ? Non que ça me dérange, mais moi aussi je voudrais des câlins dès le matin … susurra le blond d'un air faussement boudeur contre les lèvres de son vis à vis.

- Hum … Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tu m'as épuisé hier, rétorqua Harry, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

Il fut ravi quelques secondes plus tard de voir le rouge colorer les joues de Drago, qui s'empressa de se lever, suivit de Harry qui se précipita vers la salle de bain, stressé à l'idée d'être en retard au premier cour de sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard.

La rentrée avait eu lieu la veille, et si la joie de voir Poudlard ré-ouvrir ses portes était bel et bien au rendez-vous, une tension morbide restait présente notamment chez les Serpentards qui se sentaient mal à l'aise vis à vis des autres maisons. Cependant, des mesures draconiennes avaient été prises pour garantir une sécurité maximale dans l'ensemble du parc de Poudlard, bâtiments compris. Ainsi, tout élève puant de près ou de loin la magie noir était automatiquement transplané au QG de l'Ordre, certains de subire un interrogatoire en règle.

Et puis, les autres maisons, et plus particulièrement les Gryffondors avaient bien compris que fils de Mangemorts ne signifiait pas Mangemort.

Drago et Harry étaient devenues les 'Princes' de leurs maisons respectives, et symbolisaient la nouvelle entente entre maisons, et donc une révision des idées des Serpentards envers les moldus.

Bien sûr il y en avait toujours pour critiquer, mais peut de personnes en faisaient cas.

Certains professeurs avaient pris leur retraite, souhaitant profiter de leurs proches, qu'ils avaient pour certains faillit perdre. Remus avait donc repris son poste de défense contre les forces du mal, et, ses horaires avaient été aménagées pour pouvoir profiter un maximum de Severus. Tonks avait quant à elle hérité des Sortilèges, à mis temps cependant car Flitwick refusait d'abandonner définitivement ses élèves à qui il avait consacré sa vie.

Harry arriva essoufflé à la table des Gryffondors. Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard suspicieux, étonnés de son retard. Mais quand Drago s'installa aux côté de son amant, le rouge monta aux oreilles de Ron, et Hermione se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, amplifiant la gène du roux.

Ce fut sous les rires et les moqueries amicales des septièmes et sixièmes années que le petit déjeuner se termina.

Les plus jeunes de la table, eux étaient trop intimidés par Harry et Drago pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, ils considéraient Harry comme leur héros et savaient que Drago y était pour beaucoup dans leur victoire, mais la froideur apparente du Serpentard continuer à faire parler d'elle. Mais quiconque regardait un tant soit peu ses yeux remarquait aussitôt que la lueur arrogante avait disparue, et que son regard s'illuminait quand il apercevait Harry.

- Ron, passe-moi l'emploi du temps, lança Harry à son ami, lequel avait la bouche pleine d'une substance que Harry préféra ne même pas identifier.

- Tiens Harry, dit Hermione en le lui donnant. Mais tu dois te douter du cours que nous avons en premier ce matin, comme à chaque rentrée depuis sept ans.

- Potions ? Avec les Serpentards ? T'inquiète Hermione, c'est pas un problème, répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin, attrapant la main de Drago sous la table.

- Amour, je sais que tu t'es rapproché énormément de Severus pendant ces deux mois, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il change grand chose à ses habitudes.

Ce à quoi Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant s'un sourire confiant.

Une heure plus tard, Drago dut reconnaître que la fin de la guerre et accessoirement l'amour avait sérieusement atteint son parrain.

Bon c'était évident, il ne souriait pas, mais les progrès étaient là. Pour commencer, l'homme avait accueillit ses élèves aimablement, enfin autant que puisse l'être une professeur qui pensait à ses élèves en terme de cornichons. A cette pensée, Drago pouffa s'attirant une regard curieux de Harry. Ensuite, il lui avait fait le spich habituel de début d'année, mais leur cependant dit que à partir de maintenant les choses allaient changer. Les élèves s'étaient regardés, ne sachant trop que penser de cette déclaration, d'autant que même si les paroles étaient plus ou moins aimables, le regard restait froid.

Le cours avait donc commencé. Les meilleurs élèves, dont Harry, à la surprise générale, furent placés au fond de la salle, tandis que les autres étaient placés à l'avant, et Neville dut même s'installer au chaudron personnel de son professeur, chose que même Drago n'aurait jamais osé faire. Pour la première, Rogue ne se contenta pas de marmonner des remarques désobligeantes, mais aida chaque élève, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Neville réussi sa potion presque à la perfection, et chaque maison sortit de ce cours avec trente point en plus au sablier.

Drago sortit rapidement du cachot, suivit aussitôt par Harry qui le plaqua contre un mur, et l'embrassa doucement sous les regards éberlués des autres élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout à coup ? demanda Harry, étonné par la froideur soudaine de Drago.

- Rien Potter, rien, nia le Serpentard en se dégageant et en poursuivant son chemin, laissant derrière lui un Harry complètement déconfit.

Hermione et Ron, qui avaient assisté à la scène, vinrent le réconforter, enfin surtout Hermione, car Ron ne réussit qu'a l'apitoyer encore plus.

Il finit par se dégager de ses amis et se précipita à son double cours de métamorphose, assuré par Shackelbot, puisque McGonagall avait remplacé Dumbledore à la direction de l'école. Le cours le passionna et lui permit de prouver à ceux qui en doutaient encore que sa puissance était bien réelle.

Mais, si en apparence il était de bonne humeur, au fond il était totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas comment interpreter la réaction de Drago. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-il été vexé que Harry l'embrasse ainsi au vu et au su de chacun ?

Ce n'était pas logique, il était le premier à dire que Harry était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.

Harry avait peur, de quoi il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais la peur était bien là, oppressante, vicieuse. Il savait pourtant que Drago l'aimait, mais était-il à la hauteur de cet homme merveilleux ?

Il se promit d'avoir une discussion avec le blond dès que possible. Même si cela se terminait en dispute, il ne voulait surtout pas laisser passer cet incident.

Son cœur se déchira quand, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, il vit que son amour n'était pas assis à la table des Gryffondor, comme la veille et le matin même, mais aux côtés de Blaise Zanbini, que Harry savait être son meilleur ami. Cependant, la jalousie lui vrilla le cœur en voyant le blond rire avec le grand noir, comme il le faisait les années précédentes, quand il riait de Harry et de ses amis. Etait-ce le cas à ce moment ? Harry ne préféra pas le savoir, et après avoir lancé un regard noir que Drago ne vit même pas, mais qui n'échappa pas à Blaise, Harry partit s'asseoir a sa table, entre Hermione et Lavande, qui firent de leur mieux pour le consoler.

Blaise, de son côté , qui avait bien compris que Harry souffrait de sa 'dispute' avec Drago, soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Drago était arrivé à leur cour de sortilèges de très mauvaise humeur, et après quelques minutes de questions gênantes, il avait finit par lâcher qu'il avait lâchement abandonné Harry et qu'il le regrettait amèrement. Blaise s'était alors employé à lui changer les idées.

C'est pourquoi il donna un coup de coude à Drago, et déclara :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu ailles lui parler à ton Gryffondor ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? J'ai vu son regard quand je l'ai repoussé…

- Peut-être qu'il va t'en vouloir, mais si tu veux mon avis ce serait totalement compréhensible ! Mais j'ai vu comment il t'as cherché du regard dans toute la salle, et quand il t'as vu ici, en train de rire avec moi. Si tu veux mon avis, là maintenant, il crève de jalousie…

- Tu crois ? Demanda Drago.

- Ecoutes, va le voir et essaie de lui expliquer ce qu'il en est, lui conseilla son ami avec un sourire exaspéré.

Comment est-ce que je vais m'y prendre ? Bah, il faut que je me lance de toute façon. Je souffle un coup, je me lève, et je lisse le devant de ma robe. Je jette un regard vers Blaise qui m'encourage de son pouce levé. Merlin … lui aussi il a ramolli avec la fin de la guerre. Hum … comme moi en somme. Je m'approche de Harry, qui me ne me regarde avancer, tout en gardant une expression neutre. Merlin, fait qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop.

Drago se plaça face à Harry, derrière Ron, et avant que quiconque ait pus prononcer la moindre parole, il dit :

- Harry vient j'aimerais te parler. S'il te plait ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Le gryffondor se leva lentement, et, calmement, étendit son bras au dessus de la table, et d'un geste souple, gifla violemment Drago, dont la tête se tourna brusquement sous le choc. Du sang coulait en un mince filet de son arcade sourcilière. Drago ne sut que dire, il ne se serait jamais douté que Harry puisse être violent avec lui. Il plongea donc son regard dans les yeux de son amour, qui avec un petit sourire, déclara :

- Je te suis.

Abasourdi, Drago sortit de la Grande Salle, sans pour autant se retourner pour voir si Harry le suivait. Il était un Malefoy, que diable, et même le plus amoureux des Malefoy gardait tout de même sa fierté.

Quand il arriva dans le hall du château, il entendit les grandes portes de la Grande Salle grincer. Si Dumbledore avait été de ce monde, il aurait pu penser que c'était sa contribution à son désire de se rabibocher avec Harry. Il secoua la tête et se retourna, et, étonné, se retrouvé nez à nez avec Harry. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient, et Drago pouvait sentir le souffle rapide du brun sur sa clavicule. Il était nerveux. Rien d'étonnant à cela, réfléchit rapidement le blond.

- Harry je …

- Tais-toi ! L'interrompit le jeune homme. JE me suis senti humilié tout à l'heure. Tu m'as repoussé comme un malpropre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu étais de mauvaise humeur, et d'un côté je ne veux pas le savoir. Bon vas-y raconte, pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état ? Et pas d'excuses bidons hein !

- Harry, excuse moi ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu sais. Enfin, non tu ne sais pas. Mais depuis ce matin, je me rend compte à quel point j'ai changé. Bien sûr, d'un côté j'en suis heureux, très heureux. Parce que sans ces changements tu ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de moi. Mais … j'ai toujours été un Serpentard odieux, et ce changement, même si il est le bienvenu, n'est pas facile à encaisser. Je veux bien te faire tous les câlins que tu veux dans notre chambre, ou même devant tes amis, mais comme ça, devant tout le monde ça me gène. Je ne dis pas que ce sera toujours comme ça, mais je te demande seulement de me laisser le temps. Mais … s'il te plait, pardonne moi Harry, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute à cause de ça…

- Je me doutais bien que ça finirait par arriver. Tu es un Serpentard, et ça fait partie de ta personnalité, mais parle moi au lieu de te cacher. Ca m'a fait mal de te voir rire avec Zanbini alors que tu venais de m'envoyer balader.

Harry promena doucement son doigt au dessus de l'œil de Drago, ses doigts se rougirent du sang de son amour. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et, de ses lèvres et de sa langue, enleva doucement les traces de sang, et sourit en entendant Drago gémir, les yeux fermés.

C'est enlacés et s'embrassant passionnément que Ron Hermione et Blaise les trouvèrent. Contrairement à Ron qui arborait une expression de dégout profond, Blaise senti son corp réagir à cette sène, qui loin d'être érotique, était tout de même pleine de sensualité. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et son esprit commença à vagabonder, rêvant d'un jeune homme de haute taille… Il fut sortit des limbes de ses pensées par un raclement de gorge pour le moins élégant de Ron, qui regardait étrangement le couple, les oreilles brûlantes. Harry et Drago, à qui ce détail n'avait pas échapé, échangèrent un regard complice avant de se séparer vers leurs cours respectifs. La journée se termina tranquillement, même si Harry s'ennuya pendant l'après-midi notamment en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, vu qu'il connaissait tous les sorts que Lupin leur apprit. Heureusement, ce dernier lui dit à la fin du cours qu'il avait prévu un programme différent pour lui, même si il devrait quand même étudier la théorie, vu qu'il devait passer ses ASPICs à la fin de l'année.

C'est avec un soupir de lassitude que Harry se manifesta le soir même en entrant dans l'appartement personnel de Drago. Ce dernier redressa la tête du bureau sur lequel il était en train de travailler, et se leva pour enlacer Harry.

- Alors, cette après midi ? Demanda le blond en embrassant tour à tour les paupières et les lèvres du Gryffondor.

- Ennuyante. Il faut croire que l'entraînement intensif que nous on donné McGonagall, Remus et Severus ont décuplé notre puissance, enfin la mienne en tout cas. Je connais tout ce qui est au programme, alors Remus va concocter un programme juste pour moi …

- J'imagine que moi aussi je vais y avoir droit à ce cours particulier …

- N'imagine même pas y échapper ! Toi aussi tu es très puissant maintenant …

- Oui, je suis un mage …

Sans trop savoir comment, Harry se retrouva coincé sur le canapé, Drago à califourchon sur lui. Commença alors un véritable feu d'artifice de douceur et de passion mêlées. En cet instant, ils arrivaient à se dire tout ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas autrement. _Un baiser dans le cou._ Harry entendit Drago gémir sous ses mains baladeuse. A moins que ce ne soit lui, émoustillé par la langue coquine du Serpentard. _Une main baladeuse._ Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Les murs de la pièces s'émoussaient, ils ne voyaient plus que celui qu'ils aimaient. _Les cheveux noirs de Harry sur le canapé blanc. _Toutes leurs inquiétudes s'effaçaient, comme pour laisser la place à leur passion commune. _Les doigts de l'un sur le corps de l'autre … _

- Harry …

- Hum … Quoi ?

- Dis …

- Quoi ?

- On doit aller travailler … murmura Drago, penaud de mettre fin à un tel moment.

Ils étaient tout deux penchés sur la table, leur fronts se frôlaient par moment.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, je réfléchis…

- C'est faux. Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu n'as pas écris un seul mot, ni même tourné une seule page de ton bouquin, rétorqua Drago sans même lever la tête de ses notes.

- Je pensais à mes cauchemars …

- Je croyais que c'était terminé ? Demanda Drago, les sourcils froncés.

- Eh bien, disons que je croyais aussi. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est la vérité ! Mais ça a recommencé.

Harry baissa la tête, et Drago put voir des larmes couler le longs des joues si douces du brun.

- Hey, amour, ils sont si horribles que ça tes cauchemars ? Je veux dire ils sont sur Voldemort ?

- Non, enfin très rarement, répondit Harry en reniflant. La plupart du temps, je vois Sirius.

- Sirius ? Comme Sirius Black ? Ton parrain ?

- Oui … Oh Drago si tu savais comme il me manque… soupira Harry.

Drago, incapable de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, se contenta de serrer le jeune homme contre lui.

- C'est entièrement de ma faute tout ce qui s'est passé … Comme la mort de mes parents, et celle de Cedric, et puis celle de …

- Non, non et non, c'est entièrement faux ce que tu dis !L'interrompit brusquement Drago. Tu le sais comme moi ! Tu n'as pas tué toutes ces personnes, et peu importe ce que peuvent en dire les gens, les mauvaises langues. Personne ne sait ce que c'est d'avoir des dizaines de milliers de vies entre les mains tant qu'il ne l'a pas vécu. J'ai eu celle de Dumbledore, et même si il est mort, je lui suis reconnaissant de ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Personne ne sait ce que tu peux ressentir, et pas même moi, et pourtant Merlin sait que je t'aime. On t'as mis le poids de la paix du monde sur les épaules alors que tu avais juste un an.

- Oh merci, merci Drago, s'exclama Harry en serrant Drago contre lui de toutes ses forces.

- Merci de quoi amour ? Demanda le blond, décontenancé.

- Parce que personne n'avait jamais compris ce que je ressent comme tu le fais. Personne ! Murmura Harry dans le coup du Serpentard, son souffle chaud soulevant les douces mèches blondes.

Drago, ému au delà des mots, resta immobile, mais Harry sentit ses larmes tomber dans son cou.

Hum je dormais bien … Pourquoi est-ce que je me réveille maintenant ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout … Je sens Harry bouger tout contre moi … Il gémit. J'ouvre les yeux. Je le regarde. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues … Merlin Harry qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Est-ce que je dois le réveiller ou pas ? Il a l'air tellement fragile dans cette position, serré contre moi, sa tête enfouit contre mon torse.

J'embrasse son front, ses yeux papillonnent, il me regarde, il a l'air perdu. Les larmes continuent à perler le long de son visage. Ses yeux verts me fascinent. C'est incroyable comme leur teinte peut changer selon son humeur. Mais à vrai dire ce n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout le moment de penser à ça. De mon pouce j'efface comme je le peux ses larmes. Je lui souris doucement, et il me rend mon sourire. Même les yeux rougis par les larmes, il reste magnifique. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu d'homme aussi beau – à part moi bien sûr – je pourrais le regarder pendant des heures.

Hum … Je fais dans la dentelle … Il est le seul à me voir comme ça, le seul à qui je souris tendrement, et il le restera. Je sais que j'ai changé, mais je ne vais quand même pas me mettre au « Free Hugg » ! Je me moque de ce que les gens pensent de moi – mis à part Harry, et Severus dans une certaine mesure. Je reste le Serpentard froid et arrogant que j'a toujours été, et si ça ne convient pas, tant pis.

- J'ai encore fais ce cauchemar … Il murmure, sa voix est rauque.

- Je sais, amour. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle ? Je me doute bien de sa réponse, mais j'essaie, juste pour lui montrer que, quoi qu'il arrive, je suis là pour lui.

- Je … ne m'en veux pas mais … Je ne veux pas en parler … C'est trop dur …

Et, encore une fois, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il attende une quelconque réponse. Alors je le sers dans mes bras, et j'embrasse le sommet de son crâne.

Si je n'avais pas peur de passer pour un idiot incapable de prendre soin de l'homme que j'aime, j'irais en parler à Hermione, mais telle que je la connais elle se plongerait aussitôt dans sa bibliothèque, pour finir par trouver une explication abracadabrante au mal de son ami. Quant à Ron, il se contenterai de se ranger à l'avis de sa petite amie – normale, me direz-vous, mais je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec Harry, même si je l'aime plus que personne.

Je ne suis pas sûr non plus que Severus puisse m'aider, ni même Remus, ils risquent d'avoir le même avis que moi : Harry vient de subir plusieurs chocs énormes à la suite – il a tué un homme tout de même, même si c'était Voldemort, c'était un homme, et puis l'affaire avec cette dépravée de Ginny Weasley.

Je vais me débrouiller, et l'aider comme il m'a aidé quand j'en avais besoin. Nous ferons face ensemble à cette situation, et ce quoi qu'il arrive. Je veux qu'il pense à moi en premier lieux chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je baisse les yeux sur lui, il s'est rendormi. Quand il est éveillé, ses traits sont durs, comme un masque pour dissuader les gens de vouloir à tout pris l'aider, mais quand il dors, l'innocence qu'il continue d'avoir reprend le dessus.

Je me rend compte, au fil de mes réflexions, que je fais partie de ces gens qui veulent l'aider. Oui, certes, mais ne suis-je pas, contrairement aux autres, parfaitement légitime dans ce rôle ? Nous sommes un couple, lui m'a toujours aidé quand j'avais un problème, alors il est logique que moi aussi je l'aide, non ? Bah, il faudra que je lui demande. Merlin ! qui l'eut cru qu'un jour Drago Malefoy demanderai des conseils pour son couple ? _Personne_ ! Enfin, personne me connaissant.

Les gens, engoncés dans leurs stupides préjugés, s'imaginent qu'en temps que coureur de jupons – je précise que ce n'est qu'un expression, car dans mon cas ce serait plutôt coureur de pantalons… _Hum passons _– je sais mieux que personne ce qu'il faut faire dans toutes les situations, et _surtout_, _surtout_, que je n'ai _pas_ besoin de conseils. Mais ce que les gens ne savent pas, et ce qu'il se sauront jamais, du moins je l'espère parce que je ne m'imagine pas recevoir des centaines de lettres tous les jours de personnes _ô combien généreuses_ souhaitant me donner des conseils – souvent- douteux, bref, ce que les gens ne savent pas, c'est que moi, Drago Malefoy, n'a jamais été amoureux de qui que ce soit. C'est la vérité, pourtant. Les relations sexuelles, je ne dis pas, c'est évident que je n'en suis pas à mon coup d'essais. Sans vouloir me vanter, enfin si je me vante, mais j'ai quand même mis dans mon lit un bon nombre de fille – eh oui il a bien fallu que je me rende compte que je préférais les males, pour ne pas dire autre chose – et de mecs.

Mais Harry est le tout premier que j'aime de tout mon cœur, avec qui je me vois vivre pendant des années, jusqu'à ma mort. J'imagine même une maison pleine d'enfants, moi qui déteste entendre les mioches pleurer.

En fait seuls Blaise, mon meilleur ami, et Severus, savent qui je suis vraiment. Enfin savaient. Puisque aujourd'hui Harry me connaît mieux que personne.

Oh et puis j'en ai marre de réfléchir de tout et de rien. Je suis fatigué, il est encore tôt.

Alors je sers un peu plus Harry contre moi, et déjà je sens que je m'endor.

_Un rayon rouge. _

_Il savait ce qui allait se passer, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentait paralysé. Il tenta tant bien que mal de bouger, mais rien n'y fit._

_Il tourna son regard vers la cible du rayon._

_Son regard croisa celui de son parrain, dont les lèvres formaient encore un sourire moqueur. _

_Il entendit le rire cruel et plein d'une joie malsaine de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Il regarda, totalement impuissant, Sirius tomber derrière ce voile_

_Il savait qu'à ce moment précis, il aurait du hurler, tenter de rattraper l'homme, mais être rattraper par Remus Lupin. _

_Au lieu de cela, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche._

_En réalité, un silence total l'enveloppait. _

Et comme à chaque fois, il vit les lèvres de son parrain , comme au ralentit, former ces mots : « Je ne suis pas mort … Harry … Sauve moi ! SAUVE MOI !! »

Harry se redressa dans le lit, essoufflé, les larmes coulant une fois de plus le long de son visage. Sa respiration saccadée lui semblait affreusement bruyante. Il essaya de se lever, mais une main lui attrapa le poignet. Il se retourna et regarda tendrement le blond encore endormi qui, même dans son sommeil, refusait de le laisser s'éloigner. Jamais il n'aurait cru être dans cette situation …

Alors il se rallongea, parce qu'il savait que le fait de sortir du lit pour aller se rallonger dans le canapé ne lui ferait pas oublier ce cauchemar. Il se blotti contre Drago, recherchant sa chaleur.

Aussitôt, ce dernier l'enlaça, plongeant sa tête au creux du cou du brun.

Cependant, Harry ne réussit pas à se rendormir. Peut-être ne le voulait-il pas… Il savait que si il fermait les yeux, il finirait pas refaire ce cauchemars. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le savoir …


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à kelo qui a écrit le lemon de ce chapitre, chose à laquelle je ne me suis encore jamais frottée. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira parce que moi c'est un de mes préférés (si on exclu le suivant qui devrai ne pas tarder non plus) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 12 : Quand les rêves semblent plus vrais que vrai.

Plus d'un mois plus tard, la situation n'avait pas changé. Du moins pour Harry, dont les rêves n'avaient quasiment pas changé. En effet, avec le temps, Sirius semblait de plus en plus pressé, de plus en plus terrifié. Et Harry en était d'autant plus triste et maussade.

Drago, quant à lui, avait réussi à retrouver son masque froid et arrogant, du moins en public. Ainsi, si il pouvait être très câlin avec Harry, et amical avec Ron, Severus, et un peu plus difficilement Hermione, il restait le Serpentard que tous avaient connus, effrayant pour les petits de première année. A une différence près cependant : il ne s'attaquait plus aux fils de moldus, et sans pour autant les apprécier, les respectaient. Inutile de dire les changements de comportement du Prince des Serpentard avaient amené certains de ses condisciples à revoir leurs opinions, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Le premier avait bien sûr été Blaise Zabini, le seul de sa maison à qui Drago accordait encore une quelconque importance. Blaise avait donc peu à peu intégré le groupe d'amis de Harry et Drago, et s'imaginait mal à présent devoir le quitter.

Il avait appris ce qu'étaient des amis en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, lui qui croyait qu'on ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul ami de ce genre, à savoir Drago dans son cas. Et puis il savait qu'il réussissait toujours à bien s'entendre avec tout le monde, alors pourquoi pas ces Gryffondors ?

D'ailleurs, si il réussissait plutôt bien à s'entendre avec Hermione et Harry, Blaise se sentait rejeté par Ron, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que ce dernier pouvait bien lui reprocher… Mais plutôt que se poser mille et une questions, il se disait avec la philosophie qui le caractérisait que ça finirai bien par s'arranger un jour ou l'autre.

- Bien, le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas les rouleaux de parchemin que je vous ai demandé pour la semaine prochaine, déclara Remus Lupin alors que la sonneries ne retentisse.

Aussitôt, la vingtaine d'élèves se précipita vers la sortie, du moins c'est ce que cru Remus jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se profile sur son bureau.

Il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui le regardait. Il fronça les sourcils ; le jeune homme aurait dût être en chemin vers son prochain cours.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Remus d'une voix douce.

- J'espère que je ne dérange pas ? Demanda le brun, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Non, mais tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure ci ? Questionna Remus, préférant jouer la carte de la sincérité.

- Non, non, le cours de soins aux créatures à été annulé …

- Ah oui ! J'aurais du m'en souvenir … Hagrid a pris sa journée pour tenter d'apprendre quelque chose à Graup. Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour me parler de Graup ni même de Hagrid que tu es venu me voir, je me trompe ?

- Euh … Non c'est exact. J'avais besoin de parler mais je ne savais pas à qui me confier … marmonna Harry en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds.

- Et bien … pourquoi pas à Drago, pour commencer ? Attention Harry, pas que ça me gène que tu te confie à moi plutôt qu'a l'homme que tu aimes, mais j'avoue être curieux du sujet que tu souhaites aborder.

- Je vais en parler à Drago, je lui fais confiance, ce n'est pas le problème … Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très calé en rêves …

- Qui te dit que moi je le suis ? Demanda Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Personne. Mais comme le professeur Dumbledore est mort, il ne me reste que toi, répliqua Harry froidement.

- Oh … Pardonne moi, Harry, mais tu me rappelles tellement ton père …

Devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme, Remus reprit :

- Bien, assieds toi et raconte moi tout. Sans rien omettre.

- Ca a commencé il y a environ un mois et demi. Je pensais que c'était uniquement le choc d'avoir tué Voldemort, mais ça a continué … Je … je ne dors presque plus la nuit, à vrai dire je ne tiens debout que grâce à des potions de vitalité que Drago me prépare en cachette depuis une semaine…

- Hum … Il me semblait bien avoir remarqué que tu étais passé d'un état de fatigue extrême à une vitalité impressionnante. Continue, je t'en prie. Racontes moi ces rêves.

Alors Harry lui raconta. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il voyait dans les moindres détails …

_Un rayon rouge._

_Il savait ce qui allait se passer, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentait paralysé. Il tenta tant bien que mal de _bouger_, mais rien n'y fit._

_Il tourna son regard vers la cible du rayon._

_Son regard croisa celui de son parrain, dont les lèvres formaient encore un sourire moqueur._

_Il entendit le rire cruel et plein d'une joie malsaine de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Il regarda, totalement impuissant, Sirius tomber derrière ce voile_

_Il savait qu'à ce moment précis, il aurait du hurler, tenter de rattraper l'homme, mais être rattrapé par Remus Lupin._

_Au lieu de cela, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche._

_En réalité, un silence total l'enveloppait._

_Et comme à chaque fois, il vit les lèvres de son parrain , comme au ralentit, former ces mots : « Je ne suis pas mort … Harry … Sauve moi ! SAUVE MOI !! »_

Quand Harry termina son récit, il leva les yeux vers Remus. Ce dernier semblait profondément choqué, ses yeux rouges plus sa mine atterrée en témoignaient. Le jeune Gryffondor ne sut trop que penser. Après tout, il était question d'un des meilleurs amis de Remus, qui avait perdu tous ses amis, et qui était condamné à vivre avec leur seul souvenir.

- Remus ?

- Oh, excuse moi, mon garçon. Je … je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dut te parler de cela … murmura Harry en se levant.

- Non, Harry, attends, s'écria soudainement Remus alors que le jeune homme poussait la porte de la salle de classe.

- Quoi ? Demanda brutalement Harry en se retournant pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Remus.

- Attends, répéta l'homme. Je suis vraiment désolé de ma réaction. Ecoute, je ne te promet pas de trouver un sens à tes rêves, ni même un moyen de les arrêter, mais je vais y réfléchir, je te le promet. Laisse moi réfléchir … Nous sommes le 14 octobre, laisse moi une semaine, et je te dirais ça d'accord ?

- Merci Remus, merci beaucoup !

- Harry, un dernier conseil : parle avec Drago, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir de savoir pour tes rêves. Il se sentira un peu utile …

Harry lança un sourire à au lycanthrope avant de sortir de la salle. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison d'en parler avec Remus, et qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

Maintenant il lui restait à parler avec Drago … Il fallait que cela se passe bien, pensa-t-il en entrant dans le couloir où se trouvaient leur appartement.

Il rentra, et vis aussitôt qu'il était absent. Tant pis, ça lui laisserai le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait …

En entrant dans la chambre pour se changer, son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe posée sur sa table de chevet. Il s'en empara, et la retourna dans tous les sens dans ses mains dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque indice quant à l'expéditeur du message. Du bout de sa baguette, il tapota l'enveloppe de parchemin en murmurant un sortilège que lui avait appris Minerva McGonagall, pendant se période de préparation intensive pour être certain que la lettre ne lui réservait pas de mauvaise surprise. Satisfait du résultat, il s'autorisa enfin à ouvrir et à sortir la lettre, qu'il déplia.

Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture pleine de ronds et de déliés de Minerva McGonagall.

_Monsieur Potter, _

_Veuillez vous présentez à mon bureau dès que vous recevrez ce message. _

_Le mot de passe est « Barbe à papa ». Comme vous pouvez le voir, les vieilles habitudes restent d'actualité. _

_A tout de suite, _

_Minerva McGonagall._

Intrigué, Harry décida de se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice. Il relut la lettre, et plus particulièrement le mot de passe, se souvenant de l'excessive gourmandise du vieil homme qui fut son protecteur et son mentor des années durant. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, effleurant presque tendrement l'arrête de son nez.

Il secoua la tête, s'empara d'un parchemin et entreprit d'expliquer à Drago la raison de son absence. Il posa la feuille sur l'oreiller de ce dernier, et termina de boutonner sa chemise blanche en passant de la chambre au salon. Là, il enfila un jean délavé.

Dix minutes plus tard, il prononçait le mot de passe du bureau de la directrice.

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau, dont la porte était grande ouverte, il fut surpris de voir que rien n'avait bougé. Fumseck poussa un cri et se posa sur son épaule quand il entra, signifiant à la directrice l'arrivée de son invité. Cette dernière leva la tête, et poussa un soupir résigné.

- Je pensais vous voir plus tôt, monsieur Potter, déclara-t-elle en l'invitant à s'installer.

- Désolé, je suis allé voir le professeur Lupin. Dès que j'ai eu votre mot, je suis venu, répliqua le jeune homme, sur la défensive.

- Je vous en pris, _Harry_, ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi… Ecoutez, je vous avoue que j'ai du prendre mon courage à deux mains pour vous convoquer ici. Comme vous le savez, Albus Dumbledore était quelqu'un de très précautionneux. Notamment avec son testament, qu'il avait confié à son frère quelques jours avant son décès. Et comme je m'y attendais il ne vous a pas oublié. Il vous lègue la moitié de ses actions en bourse, son assurance vie, le domaine familial situé en Espagne, ainsi que la parcelle de terrain qu'occupaient vos parents à Godric Hollow.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que ça signifie, murmura Harry en regardant ses mains.

- Mon non plus, monsieur Potter, moi non plus, répondit la vieille femme avant de continuer. Il vous donne également l'intégralité du contenu du coffre 904P de la banque de Gringotts. Et pour finir, il vous lègue sa pensine, ainsi que la totalité de ses souvenirs, situés le coffre 904S de la même banque. Encore une chose : il demande expressément que vous preniez soin de son phœnix.

- Mais … je ne peux pas accepter tout ceci … C'est beaucoup trop pour moi … Balbutia le jeune homme.

- Croyez-moi, ce n'est qu'une goûte d'eau dans la totalité des biens qu'il avait amassé. Cependant, je pense pouvoir vous dire qu'il vous a réservé ce qui avait la plus grande importance sentimentale à ses yeux.

Devant le manque de réaction du brun, elle soupira et sortit d'un tiroir ouvert un épaisse enveloppe, et la lui tendit.

- Tout est sans doute expliqué la dedans. Vous pouvez disposer Monsieur Potter.

Harry ôta sa chemise, la balança sur une chaise et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Il savait qu'il ressortirai profondément choqué de la lecture de cette lettre, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander les raisons pour lesquelles le regretté Albus Dumbledore avait décidé de lui léguer toutes ces richesses …

_Très cher Harry, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela signifie que je suis mort. Cependant, je suis rassuré, car cela veut également dire que tu as vaincu Voldemort._

_Pour commencer, je veux que tu saches à quel point je suis fier de toi. Oh, non, pas fier comme le sont tous ces innocents qui te doivent la vie, mais fier comme je le serai de l' enfant que je n'ai jamais eu. Ma fierté dépasse tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Mais je ne vais pas te complimenter tout au long de cette lettre. Je préfère t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisis de te léguer les biens les plus chers à mon cœur._

_Connaissant ta modestie habituelle, tu as du te poser toutes les questions du monde, mais, entre nous, as-tu jamais eu l'impression que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ? _

_J'entends déjà ta réponse : bien, sûr, en mourrant. Si tout s'est passé comme je l'avais imaginé, je suis mort sous tes yeux, tué par Severus Rogue. Quelle haine a du être tienne quand tu as vu cet homme dont tu as toujours douté confirmer tes soupçons ! Cependant, Harry, je t'en conjure, tu dois me croire : cette homme m'était entièrement dévoué. Son passé n'était certes pas reluisant, et son caractère plus que rebutant par bien des aspects, mais son repentir était sincère. Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner, je ne te le demanderais pas, mais essayes tout de même de comprendre la situation et de ne pas nous en vouloir, de t'avoir fait vivre cette scène ô combien horrible. J'étais malade, et il fallait absolument que Severus passe pour hostile à notre cause. C'était vital. Pour lui. Et pour Drago Malefoy._

_Drago Malefoy. Une énigme n'est-ce pas ? N'as tu jamais pensé que ce jeune homme était sans doute plus que ce que tu pensais ? N'as-tu donc jamais soupçonné qu'il n'était pas Lucius Malefoy ? Je n'ajouterai rien. Je pense que tu sais exactement de quoi je veux parler et que tu es en mesure de me donner raison … _

_Passons alors au sujet principale de cette lettre. Je pense que concernant les actions en bourse et mon assurance vie, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. C'est une ouverture non négligeable dans ta vie, et puis même si je me doute bien que tu ne comptes pas rester toute ta vie à souffler des bulles (1) en te félicitant de ta réussite merveilleuse sur Tom, tu pourras la faire prospérer. A ce sujet, Drago Malefoy sera ravi de t'aider. _

_Je te laisse découvrir ma demeure familiale en Espagne, tu pourras y trouver des choses surprenantes. _

_Ah … Godric Hollow … Tu n'es pas surpris qu'elle te revienne, n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr que non … La véritable question est : d'où vient cette histoire que ce terrain m'appartient ? En réalité, c'est tout à fait simple, très simple même : tes parents avaient repéré le lieu longtemps auparavant, et avaient pensé pouvoir l'acheter. Malheureusement, cette année-là, ils ont eu de gros soucis d'argent. Alors, tout naturellement, je les ai aidés. Ce terrain t'appartient, et tu es libre t'en faire ce que tu veux._

_Le coffre 904P … Merlin ! Sache tout d'abord que c'est un coffre de choses et d'autres qui je pensaient méritaient ton intérêt. De plus, la totalité des vingt-six coffres 904 appartiennent à ma famille, mais c'est le plus grand. Et il est presque plein. Je te laisse le découvrir, des explications te seront données par les gobelins assignés à ce coffre pour chaque objet._

_J'ai choisi de te léguer ma pensine car elle pourra t'apprendre tout ce que je ne peux t'expliquer par lettre, non parce que je suis en manque de parchemin – je ne suis jamais en manque de parchemin, nous sommes dans une école, que diable ! C'est suite à un rêve que j'ai décidé de te donner toutes les réponses dont tu auras besoin – mais parce que je n'en ai pas le courage. Ceci dit, je te déconseille certaine fioles, qui sont aisément reconnaissables à un sceau de cire verte. A toi de faire tes choix. _

_Je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de mon phoenix, du moins quand tu quitteras l'école. En attendant, c'est Minerva qui s'en chargera – en espérant qu'elle ne lui donne pas trop de biscuits, il adore ça … Trop pour sa propre santé._

_J'ai a présent terminé de t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce dont tu vas hériter. JE sais que tu attendais plus de réponses, mais je pense que c'est à toi de trouver les réponses. Je sais que tu peux le faire. De plus, elles sont maintenant à portée de main …_

_Je te souhaite de vivre heureux, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

_PS : Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime Harry, énormément. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné qu'il t'arrive quelque chose … Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment réussi cet objectif, mais j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop._

Harry jeta la lettre plus qu'il la posa. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il hoquetait sans pouvoir dire un mot. Il se haïssait de cette faiblesse. Il aurait voulu être en colère, mais n'y parvenait pas. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et les serra de ses bras. Dodelinant d'avant en arrière, il n'entendit pas Drago rentrer dans l'appartement. Ce dernier, inquiet d'entendre son amour pleurer, sangloter, se précipita vers lui, et sans dire un mot, le serra dans ses bras, embrassant toute parcelle de peau à sa portée. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il tomba littéralement nez à nez avec Drago. Le visage de celui-ci était plein de tendresse. Ses paupières fermées mettaient évidence ses longs cils blond et épais, ses fins sourcils, qui donnaient une touche de féminité à son visage. Pas le genre de féminité qui laissait transparaître son homosexualité, non, c'était juste une touche raffinée de l'aristocrate qui ne se laisse aller qu'en présence des personnes aimées. Ses lèvres finement ourlées, pâles, esquissaient de temps à autre un petit sourire, tendre, plein d'amour.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à cette vision. Drago l'avait réconforté sans même savoir ce qu'il avait, sans poser la moindre question.

Comme il avait changé depuis ces quelques mois ! Le Serpentard mentalement faible et détruit avait trouvé cette paix qu'il n'avait connue : il était amoureux, et aimé en retour. Que rêver de mieux ? Bien sûr il avait toujours des défauts, il continuait à effrayer les premières années, mais Ron ne faisait-il pas la même chose ? De plus, il avait réussi à prouver à Harry qu'il n'était pas la seule exception à Serpentard : Blaise aussi était quelqu'un de formidable, bien qu'il ait eu du mal à s'adapter.

Décidément, Harry avait beaucoup de chance : des amis qui l'aimaient, un amant formidable …

Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose : Sirius, sa seule famille.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion, car déjà Drago commençait à remuer tout contre lui. Il plongea ses doigts halés dans la cascade de cheveux d'une blondeur étonnante, quasiment blanche. Drago l'attira contre lui, enfouissant son visage fin au creux du cou de Harry, respirant avidement son odeur. Harry pouvait sentir ses lèvres douces et chaudes du blond parcourir son coup, mordiller la chaire délicate de son oreille. Il gémit doucement, caressant lentement le dos du Serpentard, soulevant sa chemise blanche. Ce dernier souffla :

- Il faut qu'on parle, amour.

- Je … Drago … D'accord, murmura Harry, soudainement mal à l'aise. Il sentait déjà la brûlure de ses yeux, signe que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder.

Drago se recula, et d'un mouvement souple, tout deux se retrouvèrent en position assise. Harry plia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, dans une position de défense, de faiblesse. Le blond prit les mains brun entre les siennes, et, de ses pouces, commença à caresser les paumes douces offertes à lui.

- _Il faut_ que tu me parles Harry. Je sais que tu es mal à l'aise, mais te voir dans cet état me fait mal, très mal. Je me sens impuissant quand tu refuses de me parler, de te confier à moi. Et je déteste être impuissant, un Malefoy n'est jamais impuissant, il ne le peut pas ! Ca me rend désagréable, aigri, j'envoie balader tout le monde, même mes amis. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Je sais que cette situation est très récente. Mais nous avons déjà vécu beaucoup de choses, plus que la plupart des couples au bout de vingt ans de vie commune. ( La voix de Drago devenait désespérée.) Alors, je t'en supplie, parle-moi Harry… Parle moi … Harry … Parle moi … Parle moi …

Harry était effondré. Lui ? Ne pas faire confiance à Drago ? Comment pourrait-il partager la vie, et le lit aussi, de quelqu'un à qui il ne faisait pas confiance ? C'était inconcevable. Il devait expliquer à Drago … Tout lui dire !

- Drago, je te fais confiance, plus qu'à quiconque. Je vais tout te raconter …

Il lui raconta tout, sans rien omettre, ses rêves, l'héritage de Dumbledore. _Tout_. Et Drago lui posa toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, sans jamais le juger, ni même le prendre en pitié. Il comprenait, et Harry sentait son cœur gonfler d'amour devant le regard inquiet mais aimant du blond. Il s'avança doucement, sans quitter des yeux le regard de Drago. Doucement, il l'embrassa, taquinant de sa langue les lèvres délicieuses de Drago. Ce fut ce dernier qui se recula, et qui murmura, de sa voix légèrement rauque :

- Merci, amour, merci. De m'avoir fait confiance. Merci …

Il se leva, attirant Harry à sa suite, le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que, commença Harry un peu interloqué.

- Tu ne te lèves jamais suffisamment vite le matin pour qu'on ait le temps de prendre notre douche ensemble, coupa Drago d'un ton faussement courroucé. En plus, tu as une tête à faire peur à force d'avoir pleuré de la sorte ! Il est hors de question que tu sortes d'ici sans t'être arrangé un peu !

- Ah ? Répondit Harry assez incertain.

Les semaines de vie avec Drago lui avaient appris à lire le visage du serpentard lorsqu'il se laissait aller en sa présence, et son air ressemblait à tout, sauf à celui d'un homme qui veut juste faire un brin de toilette … Et entre s'arranger un peu et prendre une douche, il y avait une marge, non ? Et il esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'il vit Drago commencer à tirer sa chemise hors de son pantalon avec une lenteur affriolante.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si je prends une douche avec toi ? Susurra Drago d'une voix rauque.

- Comme tu l'as dit, nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de le faire … Mais … Vu l'état de saleté repoussante dans laquelle j'ai l'air d'être, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne t'aide pas à te déshabiller ?

- Profites, Harry … Après, c'est moi qui vais profiter de toi …

Harry laissa son regard se poser sur la moindre parcelle de cette peau blanche qui se dévoilait à nouveau lentement à lui. Il sentait petit à petit son corps se tendre, ce qui était très clairement au goût de Drago qui n'hésitait pas à se frôler, à laisser courir ses propres mains sur son corps qu'il dénudait lentement. Maintenant Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi les hommes pouvaient être en ébullition à la fin d'un strip-tease réalisé avec soin. Il n'y avait rien de vulgaire dans la façon dont Drago s'effeuillait, il y avait juste de la passion, la volonté de prouver à l'autre son désir, mais surtout son amour.

Lorsqu'Harry commença à vouloir se déshabiller lui-même, il en fut empêché par un grondement :

- Ne touche pas à ça ! Je veux te sentir à bout de frustration lorsque je te mettrai nu. Je veux que tu trembles, que tu ne tiennes plus sur tes jambes, tellement tu auras envie qu'on soit unis.

Le dernier rempart de tissu tomba du corps de Drago pendant qu'il parlait, et Harry constata avec beaucoup de fierté que son petit ami était déjà terriblement excité lui-même par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent une intense torture pour lui, tellement Drago prenait le temps d'honorer de sa bouche, de ses mains, de toute la peau qu'il pouvait chaque parcelle de chair qui se dévoilait à lui. Drago avait tort : ce fut bien avant d'être nu qu'Harry sentit ses jambes commencer à trembler sous lui. Lorsque son amour commença à lui murmurer à l'oreille la façon dont il allait le prendre, en lui décrivant tout dans le moindre détail, il crut qu'il allait jouir avant même que Drago n'ait amorcé la moindre caresse intime.

Leurs peaux étaient tellement chaudes qu'ils accueillirent la légère fraîcheur du jet de la douche avec un gémissement de plaisir. Ceci allait leur permettre de gagner un peu de temps avant l'explosion de leur plaisir mutuel. Alors que l'excitation marquait une légère pause, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'il entendit le murmure autoritaire de Drago :

- Tournes-toi, amour. Et accroches-toi au mur, je vais te rendre fou. Autant que je suis fou de toi.

Harry se tourna en tremblant d'anticipation. Sans hésiter, il recula légèrement ses jambes et les écarta pour permettre à Drago de se positionner contre lui. Il eut un mouvement involontaire du bassin vers l'arrière lorsqu'il sentit le désir dur de son amour contre ses fesses. Il fut simplement récompensé par un ricanement de Drago qui chuchota :

- Patience, amour, patience.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait donc à devoir endurer à nouveau le délicieux supplice des caresses, il hurla littéralement lorsque Drago le pénétra sans préavis :

- Traître !

Drago ponctua ensuite chaque coup de rein d'explications morcelées sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre avant de le faire sien. Qu'Harry le rendait fou de désir, qu'il l'aimait à un point qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé aimer quelqu'un. A quel point il avait été angoissé par tous ces cauchemars.

Harry ne sentait plus la douleur initiale de la pénétration somme toute brutale. Il n'était plus que sensations : il était uni avec Drago et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il crut hurler de frustration lorsque Drago arrêta brutalement ses mouvements pour régler la douche légèrement plus fraîche :

- Ca va nous aider à durer plus longtemps …

- Mais je ne veux pas …

- Tu ne veux pas quoi, amour ? Que je sois là ? En toi ? Etroitement serré et tellement bien accueilli à la fois ? Tu veux que je me retire ?

- Non ! Hurla Harry paniqué à l'idée de perdre cette sensation si grisante. Je ne veux pas que ça dure … Je veux que …

- Ca sera tellement bon si ça dure encore, Harry …

De toute façon, Harry savait qu'il n'était pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait que subir les délicieux assauts. Il sentait petit à petit la température de l'eau devenir glaciale, mais son corps était tellement en feu qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Enfin, il gémit lorsqu'il sentit Drago perdre sa maîtrise : ses coups de reins devenaient plus irréguliers mais de plus en plus passionnés. Il était transpercé et adorait ça. Il savait que plus il montrait son plaisir à Drago par ses cris et ses gémissements, plus ce dernier appréciait cela. Harry n'eut même plus la force de crier lorsqu'il atteignit la jouissance, il ne put que gémir longuement en se libérant enfin et fut ravi de sentir les mains de Drago s'enfoncer profondément dans ses hanches alors qu'il venait à son tour.

A son réveil, le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils avaient rejoint leur lit dans un brouillard assez certain, Harry grimaça franchement : Drago n'y était franchement pas allé de main morte et les cours à venir allaient être un supplice. Il se jura aussitôt qu'il n'était pas question qu'il soit toujours le seul à se retrouver endoloris le lendemain matin. Il était grand temps qu'il songe à être le dominant à son tour …


End file.
